Theatre of parodies
by Republic Empire
Summary: Your beloved Dexholders are acting out in a series of parodies of movies and even parody of the parody in one-shot styles chapters. Cussing and violence warning. Please do review upon reading. There will be laughter, Romance, drama, and randomness.
1. Intro

Republic Empire's Pokémon Adventures: Plays

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon at all. If I did, then generations 3-6 will not exist and ended Ash's adventure by Johto season. Also I will revamped graphics of Generation 1-2 (remake of 1 was good until remake of 2 on character design was a bad idea.).

In the dark, a light bright up the room as someone appeared, "Hello, I'm Republic Empire. And I am your host today. You are currently unaware of my existence. However, I acquired something which you already know." Republic Empire with grin. He sits down on a long table.

"Oh, yes. I brought a group of our beloved Dexholders. Yes. Hold on." Republic Empire said. The whole groups from Kanto to Sinnoh are inside the room which he is on. "Welcome to my lair. Where the magic begins!" Republic Empire claims with happiness.

"Who the hell are you!?" Sapphire shouted.

"Wow, someone is mad. What in the odds?" Republic Empire calmly.

"Hey, you don't just take kidnapped us all suddenly!" Crystal angrily.

"To be fair, I agree with Super Serious Gal here." Gold grabs his cue.

The rest agreed.

"Oh, you don't know. I know that you're always been used for fan fictions." Republic Empire pointed out.

"What you mean?" Red asked.

"Red, he was referring why we were in those stupid stories in the first place." Blue replied.

"They used you as puppets, but for me I got a better idea." Republic Empire said. He takes out papers which said contract.

"A contract?" Platinum asked.

"Got a problem? All you have to do is to sign which you have to do everything I say until the contract terms are expired." Republic Empire explained.

"What?" They all said with anime sweats.

"Exactly! Now, SIGN IT!" Republic Empire shouted it.

"If we refuse?" Blue asked.

"Then you will never return to your universe then." Republic Empire glares at them.

They are scared when they found out the other side of the door was a void. They finally sign the papers. "Excellent! Now, listen up Maggots! I got my pecking order. It goes fan shippers, idiot fans, rational fans, you, me, and your creators. Any questions?" Republic Empire explains his rules.

"What you mean fan shippers?" Yellow asked.

"Good question, they are the one wrote stories about you shipping with each other. I found it dull, but with this fanfic business I will make profit out of it. I will come with this shipping I chose for the fans. It goes Red to Yellow, Blue to Green, Gold to Crystal, Ruby to Sapphire, Diamond to Platinum, Silver to Lyra, and final Pearl and a random fangirl. Any objects?" Republic Empire smiles at the group.

"Yeah, Why I have pair with Gold?" Crystal asked with disgust look.

"Why a Fangirl?" Pearl asked.

"Who's Lyra?" Silver asked.

"Ah, that's the good part about it. I can make stories better. But enough of this. I will create parodies on the shippings based on movies I like the most and make this fanfic a profit out of it (not really, it's just for fun). Now, let's get to work." Republic Empire rose up from his seat.

"So, there are going to be food?" Dia asked.

"Yes, there will be food. I got my stars to be feed and get them ready for their roles in my parodies." Republic Empire as he grabs something.

"Cool" Dia cheered.

Suddenly, a whole buffet was serving to our lovable dexholders. They started to eat their food until Republic Empire came with Scripts.

"All right, I got the scripts here." Republic Empire as he passes them around.

"What is this?" Crystal asked.

"Die Hard?" Green asked.

"Huh?" Red asked.

"What?" Yellow asked.

"Sweet I got the main role!" Gold shouted.

"Seems reasonable" Silver said.

"Republic Empire or that's your name is. Is this the story about a police officer against group of terrorists?" Platinum asked.

"Glad you asked, my lady. You see, I was originally put you all in different movies. But each chapter is whole movie. Also I will modify and improvs will be allowed. Also by the way, I wanted to set up before each story begins; there will parodies on popular commercials or skits" Republic Empire glees.

"Can I designer?" Ruby asked.

"Who cares about that sissy!" Sapphire shouted at Ruby.

"TO be fair, why the script of our dialogue said subtitled in the film Phantom of the Opera?" Emerald asked.

"Oh, yes. You will be sending to language to know your lines better. It's just I wanted origin of story to be cool and awesome at the same time. Except for Platinum knows French. Oui, Madams?" Republic Empire said.

"Now, then. After your meal, I got a commercial coming up. Gold, here will play the Old Spice commercial." Republic Empire told to everyone.

"Sweet!" Gold shouted.

"So, everyone gets a turn?" Green asked.

"Oh, yes" Republic Empire answered.

"Sir, the commercial test starts in 2 hours." One of Republic Empire camera crew said.

"Good, now we will began." Republic Empire said to the group.

As Gold goes to his room to get ready for Old Spice commercial, Republic Empire has his crew reading the set.

"Um, you are sure about this?" Green asked.

"Are we getting paid for this?" Silver asked.

"Oh, yes. When the contract expired, you will receive 10 million by your universe's currency." Republic Empire explained.

"What we do for 10 million? Wait a sec, if we are in another universe, why you brought us here?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, I was bored out of death since I got exams for college coming up in the real world." Republic Empire answered with his Kepi on saying Director.

"Sir, your actor is ready." One of the crew said to his ear.

"Excellent." Republic Empire said in Mr. Burns's style.

Everyone get the set ready. Gold enters like the guy in the Old Spice commercial.

"Quiet on the set! Lights, camera, and Action!" Republic Empire shouted.

After series of practice tests, they are ready to do the real one.

Republic Empire's parody of Gold's Old Spice:

Gold: Hello Ladies. Look at your guy, Back to me, back at your Guy, back to me. Franky, he's not like me. If he stop using crappy ladies' wash to old spice to smell like me. Now look down and back up, where are you? You're one boat with the guy the guy could smell like. What's in your hand? Back to me. I have this oyster has two tickets to the thing you love. Look again, the tickets are now diamonds. Anything is possible when your guy smells Old Spice, not some sissy boy. I'm on a horse by the way.

Old Spice. We will bring out real men.

"And cut! That was too brilliant!" Republic Empire shouted in joy.

The set was down as he comes to Gold.

"You lad, made me happy. The Old Spice commercial parody will never be the same. Besides TFS, I want you have this as your personal collection." Republic Empire said to Gold.

"Well, thanks. I always a good actor." Gold remarked it.

"Liar" Everyone except for Republic Empire.

"Pecking order!" Republic Empire shouted.

"Sorry!" Everyone quieting except for Gold.

"Damn, right you are. I know your character on the manga. Just because of his nature doesn't mean he is heartless except Red who thinks he is good trainer. I mean come on, Not as I am around you cannot harm Gold unless it's the sake for the story. So, where were we? Oh, first. Our first movie parody begins. Now, you get ready to learn your Russian words or face my wrath. I am giving all the time you need." Republic Empire said to the rest of dexholders.

Author's Notes: AH, yes. I am getting ready for Exams. Until the exams are over, I start doing the story for chapter one. Most of the stories are one-shots. It's a collection of one shots, but I will divide them in part if it's too long. Also I am also planned to continue Urusei Yatsura and Total War crossover sequels in the winter season. Also see my other stories. Also review and in your review make sure who will take the roles for this movie parody of Anastasia. But this time, I will appear in any roles I desired. Oh, I planned to be the villain in the movie since Christopher Lloyd is a comedian. Yes. Also Pokémon Adventures vol. 43 is coming in January 25, 2013. Also the end of the world is not coming on 2012, if it is the end of the world, it couldn't start right now.

Updated: This is part of the reediting process. For those chapters you about to see the next are the chapters I tended to do. For the cancelled and the retiring process that I am going through which most of the chapters of this one will convert to this form in the first chapter. Also for the good things in this world, continue reading this. Geez, how hard to do that. Review after you're done reading this if you like it or hate.


	2. Die hard abriged

FIRST Republic Empire Theatre of Parodies presents-

Author's Notes: It all did in amount of 4 hours. It's hard to do a parody, but reedits will done over the days. This parody was unprofitable and everything was owned by their respective owners.

Updated: Used to be chat-based style of writing. It was converted to true writing system.

DIE HARD Abridged

In a airplane, showing two guys. One with golden eyes and ruff messy hair and other is just plain worker.

"First time?" Worker asked someone next to him.

"What?" Gold asked to the worker next to him with confused look.

"Don't worry, you will get use it." Worker said as The plane lands and the ruff individual gets his bag, but the worker sees a gun on him.

"Oh, relax guy. I'm a cop. I already been this already." Gold said when he taken his bag down.

"Ah. What you're here for?" Worker wondered that he is here on the first place.

"Oh, meeting someone." As Gold grabs a huge Pokémon doll and walks away. He enters the terminal. He spots someone in the distance with his name on it.

"So, you're my ride, huh?" Gold asked the Limo Driver, played by no other than Republic Empire himself.

"Yep. I hope the job pays well since I got nothing else to do. What's with the doll?" Republic Empire as he gets Gold into his Limo.

"Oh, for someone I like."

"Someone who I ask?"

"The one who sent you to get me."

"Ah. I see. OK, let's get going." Republic Empire gets the Limo going as They darts out. We move to the building named Earl Academy Administration. We get to see Crystal in her office clothes.

"Thank you for calling Earl Academy." As Crystal puts the phone down as Earl comes in.

"Crystal!" Earl greeted Crystal.

"Mr. Earl."

"You are going to the Christmas party?" Earl asked.

"Oh, yes. But I'm waiting for certain somebody that I invited." Crystal sighs when she puts the papers in the desk.

"OH, it is a boyfriend?" Earl asks to Crystal as she blushes.

"No, sir. I mean he's a friend. That's all."

"Ok, then." As Earl leaves and Crystal looks at the picture of a dashing cop with golden eyes. She puts it down. Meanwhile…..

I mean Christmas should be joy for everyone. Not just material crap." Republic Empire rambles on as they got to the Tower.

"I get the point." Gold replied in a annoyed tone.

"SO, you're going to a party and get it down?"

"Yep."

"So, she's your girlfriend?"

"If she wanted too, then yes."

"Since when that I may ask? Oh, that explains the doll, eh?"

"It just her job and stuff. But sometimes she's so bossy and strict, maybe I should help her to chill out."

"Uh, huh. Good luck with that. Geez, I wanted to do Amadeus parody with Red and Green, but oh well that cannot make me retire, eh?" Republic Empire finishes as Gold exits the Limo as soon he entered the building. He pushed the buttons on the elevator to reach the floor. When the doors open, everyone was partying. He searches the room. He spots Crystal.

"Super Serious Gal!" Gold shouted in joy which Crystal didn't happy to see him at all.

"Gold, don't call me that." Crystal scolds Gold for that nickname.

"What? This is a party. Lighten up."

"SO!" Crystal said when Earl comes to them.

"So Crystal, is this your boyfriend you mentioned?" Earl asks Crystal wondering that the Golden Eye boy is her boyfriend.

"Sir, he's not. He's just a friend. And yes, his name is Gold. He's a police officer of New Bark Town." As Crystal shows and introduces Gold to her boss in a worried tone.

"Nice to meet you, Officer Gold." As Earl shakes hand with Gold.

"It's nothing sir. I'm just doing my job. Hopefully, I will able to save a damsel in distress. Namely, her if she wants too." As Gold looks at Crystal while she glares at Gold.

"Anyways, I am here to drop this off." Gold shows the Pokédoll to her.

"Oh, it seems that he has a thing for you, eh?" Earl nudges at Crystal.

"sir, can we talk in private."

"Of course."

They both leave as Earl wondering what's going on between them.

"I got this feeling that they like each other." Earl wondered as meanwhile at ground floor, showing two individuals which one with glasses walks at the desk as the Security Guard looks at them.

"So, this guy with a slowbro says to the guy with a oddish that Ice his….." as Lorelei killed the security guard at point blank range.

"Cap." Lorelei takes over the desk as another individual gets the radio.

"Ok, we're in." Sapphire said to the radio while Lorelei works on the computer.

"Let's see here. I got everything in my hands now." as she taken control of the entire building. At the basement parking lot, a van comes there while a limo is there unnoticed. In the limo, Republic Empire is playing Pokemon soulsilver on the Nintendo DS.

"Oooh, I want that squirte! I want to trade it. But do I have to beat Red first. Humandamnit" Republic Empire curses out. The Van reveals a large group of men including a redhead comes out. Back in the party….

"Gold, why you insist saying I'm your girlfriend?" Crystal said angrily while Gold is wearing a Tank top with pants and his shoes.

"Oh, come on. I like you since I met you. I mean you're hottest girl I ever met." Gold grins when he said that.

"Since High School. Look, Gold. I have a life now. You can't expect for our relationship to bloom out of nowhere."

"Relax, Super Serious Gal."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying when you call me that."

"That's how you are. Serious, strict, and proper you are. Can you be at least be playful for once?"

"Yeah, for someone who drop out of high school. I went to college unlike you."

"For four years."

"Argh, you're so immature." Crystal yelled at Gold when suddenly, two random couple barge in.

"sorry. We just leave now." As they left.

"I got to go. Mr. Earl is going to present his speech." as Crystal was able to leave.

"Hey." Gold grabs her wrist which Crystal halts.

"Can I crash in your place? I got nowhere to go since I am going to be here for couple of days." Gold asked Crystal wondering he has nowhere to go.

"Ok if you insist." As Crystal leaves Gold alone by himself as he took off his shoes and socks.

" Ok man. Pull yourself together. You're one sexy dude who had a crush on beautiful smartest girl he has ever met." As He looks at the mirror. At the main party floor as Earl is about to make his speech.

"Everyone, please!" Earl tries to get everyone quiet.

"I am pleased that our academy has reach to Unova for benefit of children for education." As Earl hears the clapping from the audience and Earl continues his speech.

"It is a proud for all of this due the efforts that our member of our staff, Crystal who started her work since her college helping the academy when it was nothing. Now, we thank her to help our academy." During Earl was in his speech until the elevator doors revealing gunman starting firing at the crowd which spark a panic along the party. While Gold…

"Man, I need some new shoes." As Gold muses until gunfire is heard outside the door which surprises Gold.

"What the hell is that?" Gold peeks over the door seeing the carnage, Gold sneaks away from the incident. At the main room, the redhead appears.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, relax. We don't want to create a problem. I'm part of the New World Organization. We are here to destroy this academy because it has brainwash children to do the capitalist's slavery work. I'm here for man named, Earl. Earl, age 40, a man who hopes for his dreams to come true is a lie." Lance walks around to find Earl. Earl tenses himself while Crystal restrains him.

"Also rise from Elite family, and…"

"I'm the one you want." Earl stands up.

"Sir!" Crystal tries to get Earl down.

"Married with 4 kids and 8 grandkids? Take him. I need some of you to guard the prisoners." As Lance orders his men to grab him. They went off with Earl while the others remain with gunpoint. The elevator goes up while Lance whistle.

"Nice suit. I got that from the same designer in 6 pairs." Lance said when he looked at Earl's suit. They reach to the floor they are while Gold is nearby watching with his gun ready following them.

"I'm not exploiting children for capitalists." Earl explains what his academy does, but Lance has other plans.

"Oh, I'm not here for that." Lance reveals his gun to Earl's head while he sits down.

"No, I just want your money that your academy made. Your academy happens to one of the richest private academies in the world. So, give us the code."

"It's only one code I can know. You need the board of directors to get the door unlock."

"I don't you think you understand what I mean." Lance is getting impatient while he puts the gun barrel to Earl's head while Gold is watching.

"Give us the code." Lance cocks the pistol.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Earl told to Lance which the lock needs 5 codes.

"Told you." As Lorelei stands next to Lance as she holds a laptop.

"For the last time, give us the code!" Lance is getting tired from this.

"I'm afraid you have to kill me." Earl bluffs hoping he will be spared.

"Ok, then." Lance shoots Earl. Gold is shocked to see that.

"We have to do this the hard way. Hmm?" Lance notices someone left the room.

"Send someone to find this person." Lance ordered one of the men to look for Gold. Gold is in panic mode hiding in the upper floors.

"Oh, Shit! What I do? I let this poor man die? Idiot! I should barge in when I have the chance. Ok, Gold think! What I do?" Gold sees a fire holster in the ceiling.

"I got an idea." He sets the fire holster to start. Moments later, he spots something in the distance.

"The Cavalry has just arrived." Gold cheered, but they turn away.

"Ah, Damnit!" Gold cursed. It gets worse when someone comes in.

"Hello?" Ruby wonders that anybody in that room as he walks into the room with a SMG.

"Crap!" as Gold hides.

"So, who start the fire in here?" As he carried his SMG except wearing a nice suit or whatever he is wearing.

"Anyone? Good, I need alone time. So, what clothes I should get for once we get the money? Hmm? I should get Sapphire a cute dress. Hoping she will like despite she is s brute and uncivilized." Ruby said while Gold is right behind him as he tackles him which all the way to the stairs. It results Ruby's death.

"NOOO! Why did you do that?!" as Ruby fangirls are at the set with pitchforks and torches.

"Get them out of there! Back to the story." Republic Empire on his director's seat with his Clone troopers armed with assault rifles. They take them out of the set even they have use force to get them out. Back to the story, Gold takes out Ruby's shoes.

"1 billion terrorists that none of them has my shoe size. Bummer. It seems " Gold frowns when he takes the bag and the SMG. Back on the main floor, a elevator door opens reveal Ruby's dead body. Somebody has to scream. Lance and the others come to the body. There's a note on it.

"Now, I have the machine gun. Ho Ho HO. P.S. You suck." Wise guy, huh?" Lance reads the paper on Ruby's dead body.

"Sir, what about…." One of the Henchmen asked.

"Oh, she will not like this. Wait a sec, he was carrying the detonators? Blast it!" Lance muses while on the top of the elevator, Gold is overheard them while he has a marker with him.

"Lance, what about the sapphire hears this?" One of the Henchmen worried that Sapphire will be pissed beyond anyone can face.

"Don't worry about that. Some security guard is lucky to take Ruby out somehow?" Lance responds, but unknowingly that Gold is atop of the elevator.

"So, you're lance, huh? I will call you Hans for now." Gold writes down the names on the terrorists. Later…..

"I want kill the guy who kill my dear Ruby!" Sapphire shouted in anger. Now she is upset that Ruby is dead.

" Not yet, until we get the detonators back." Lance tries to calm down Sapphire to do with something. He let's go of Sapphire.

"We need some time. Get two of our guys to get the detonators back." As they left Lance alone. Lance spots Crystal.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Take her."

"What? Let go of me."

"Tell me, what you know about this building?"

"I'm just one Earl's workers here."

"I see, Miss…."

"Crystal Kotone."

"As you wish." They put her back where she was. At the roof, Gold has a radio on his hand.

"Ok, time to call help." Gold radios in. It reaches to the nearest police station.

"Hello, can I help you?" Police Officer responds Gold's radio.

"Yeah, we got a terrorist takeover in Earl's Administration building."

"sir, this is a reserve channel for emergency only."

"Dude, do I look I'm ordering pizza? Normally, I would. But beside the point, it's a terrorist attac….."

Bang which showing a group of gunman firing at Gold. Gold runs away from them.

"Damnit!" As he runs away, Sapphire holding a AUG rifle opens fire at Gold. But he narrows escapes. He walks to a huge vent as he jumps despite losing his smg in the process. He lights the lighter.

"Yeah, Life does suck. I know what TV dinner feels like." As Gold goes to the vent shafts and back on the main room.

" You what?" Lance asked in shocked.

"He escapes from us. It seems he's clever than we thought." Sapphire tells to Lance who failed to kill him.

"That's odd for a security guard?" Lance amazed that one security can defeat one of their men.

"Yo!" Gold radioed which Lance hears this.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, checking on your failure."

"Look, security man. I don't know who you are? You must have your childhood watching cowboys or some kind samurai films that can kill my men and foil my plans?"

"Yeah, Hans."

"My name is Lance!"

"I will call you Hans for now!"

"You will surrender the detonators to us and we will let you go."

"In your dreams, mother&^%*ers." Gold finishes his sentence as he steps into the door.

"He's a threat than I thought. But he will help us in our plans." Lance is worrying that he might ruin his whole plan.

"Why?" Sapphire asked.

"I need someone to lure the police. Lorelei, how's your progress?" Lance radioed Lorelei, whom she at the vault….

" Hitting door number 2, third and fourth will be a problem except for number five." As she working on the doors to hack in. On the main floor

"Good. Now, to sprang my trap."

At a store, a red-head police officer getting and buying donuts.

" So, who's donuts for?" the storeowner asked wondering why he's buying so many donuts.

"For my co-workers." Silver said in a annoyed tone.

"Nice."

"Don't be."

"It will be 30 bucks." Storeowner shows the number on the cashier which Silver shows the money.

"Keep the change."

"Thanks." Storeowner thanks the officer as Silver walks to his car, radio is on.

"Any officer near the Earl's Administation building responds over…" the radio cracking which Silver grabs it.

"Officer Silver, reporting."

"We have a strange message about a possible prank, go check it out."

"Ok. A wild goose chase, huh?" Silver sarcastic goes to the building. When he reaches there, he steps out of the car.

"What's going on here?" Silver asked that might what the hell is going on here. He has other things to do. The Disguise Henchman looks at Silver.

"SO, nothing is wrong. It's just a party on the 56th floor."

" I was told there was a prank call."

"That must be caused by one of the drunken fellows."

"Thank you for your time." Which Silver goes back to the car. On one of the top floors, he was watched by someone.

"Man, it could be worse." Gold wondered himself until gunfire is heard and they have a big fight. 5 minutes later…..

"There's nothing going on he….." Silver radios in until a deadbody hit his car.

"Nevermind! There is something going one!"

"Welcome to the club, pal!" Gold sarcastic yells. Lance's henchmen attacks Silver's car. But Silver is safe for.

"Damnit! What the hell was that?"

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"I'm the guy in the inside."

"Are you a cop or something?"

"Maybe…."

"What I call you?"

"Ethan"

"Ok, "Ethan. What you got?"

"They got military hardware and got hostages."

"How many are there?"

"There are about 18 of them. They are mostly European guys except for their leader, his second in command, and a hot sexy nerd chick. Yeah, that's it."

"Ok, just keep us in touch."

"Got it." Gold turns off the radio. Soon the entire police came. Lance's men were ready for them until later on…

"I have to stop them. Here we go." Gold has a chair full of charges that bombed the entire floor. Keeping Lance's anti-armor unit composes of three guys.

"This guy is a plain in my butt." Lance curses until one of the hostages come in.

"Hey, I got information in exchange for our release." Eusine who happen to be a jerk.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Look, this guy is ruining your plans. I hope we can cut a deal." Eusine tries to cut a deal with Lance. Back to Gold's hiding place.

"Man, it can't worse from this."

"So, Gold Hibiki of New Bark Town?"

"Ah, crap."

"I'm here with your friend, Eusine." Lance hands over the radio to Eusine.

"Hey, Gold. Buddy, look stop of this nonsense and they will let us go."

"Dude, I'm not your buddy. They are not planning to let you and will possible kill you."

"Oh, come on. How possibly they can…."

Bam! It killed Eusine at point blank range. Lance takes the radio.

"That plan will not work. Mr. Hibiki, If you don't give us the detonators, we will kill everyone in there."

"I don't think you have the balls to do it."

"Oh I will." Lance turns off the Radio.

"I am going to check the explosives." As Lance goes to the place where the explosives are until he was surprised by Gold.

"Hey!"

"Ah! Help, I'm one of the hostages." Lance changes his tone to prevent his identity reveal.

"Ok, I trust you. What's your name?" as Gold is stupid enough to fall for that. Lance decided to come up with a name to lie to him.

"Wataru." Lance answers which Gold looks at the names on the board (that appears without reason)

"Oh, that's nice to meet you. Here to defend yourself." Gold hands Lance a pistol.

"Oh, thank you." Lance crocks the weapon to Gold.

"Oh, I get it. You're Hans."

"My name is Lance. You love to call people with nicknames, do you?"

"I was a highschool dropout? I have a habit to call people I don't know"

"Nice." Lance dumbfound that the weapon clicks.

"Oh, I kind of take them out before I give it to you." Gold told to Lance until Sapphire appear with her AUG rifle.

"GET HIM!" Sapphire shouted with men following her.

"Oh, boy!" Gold runs with his life. They open fire at him while he runs away from them. Gold was able to take two of the four down. Lance told Sapphire to shoot the glass. But when they reach to his hiding place, he was gone except for bloodstains. But they found the detonators and go back to the room.

"We got them." Lance cheered which made Crystal looked distressed, but notices Sapphire is angry as she smashes a piece of furniture into two.

"What got her mad?" one of the workers asked to Crystal.

"Well, there's only one can." Crystal smiled and glad that Gold is still alive, but worried about his safety as well. Meanwhile, Gold found a place to be healed.

"Ah! Damnit! I shouldn't stick to my shoes when I have the chance." As Gold took them out one by one which it was very painful to do.

"Gold, are you ok?" Silver worried that "Ethan" is fine or not.

"Yeah, I'm &*^%atastic. Nothing with gumdrops and Ice cream."

"Sounds you have a hard time."

"Tell me about it."

"I got something to say."

"If something like shooting a kid by accident, I understand."

" Well, no. I shoot my father by accident."

"Wait, what?"

"My father was part of a organization which he was a leader of the group. I was part of the raid which I shoot him by accident."

"Dude, that's deep."

"I never forgive myself for that. I never fire my weapon again."

"It seems so." Gold finishes his talk with officer Silver. On the ground, two FBI agents arrive….

"This is agent Johnson. I'm also Agent Johnson, but no relations." One of the Agents said as they come to Silver.

"I see." Silver wonder why they got same last names.

"What we got?"

"We got terrorist takeoever."

"Ok, we to have cut off the power."

"Um, can we let Gold, the man inside can take care of them?"

"Nonsense, cut off the power." They force to cut the power to the building. At the vault….

"Damn, the fifth door." Lorelei hits the laptop. Suddenly the power went out and the door opens much to her amazement.

"Speak of King Minas?" Lorelei wondered that work until Lance came in.

"Good, get them package." As Lance returns to the room and signals the henchmen.

"Bring the girl." Lance orders to grab Crystal.

"Hey!" as they bring Crystal to Lance.

"So, what you know of this place really is?" Lance asked to Crystal.

"We hold school records and…"

"More than that….." Lance was about to continue until the TV news interrupts them.

"We bring this new report from students from Violet Earl's academy with our reporter."

"Sadly, the girl who used to work here happens to be one of the hostages in this terrorist takeoever. Little girl, what you say about this?"

"Big Sister, will your boyfriend come and save you?" as the Girl sadly replied as on the room surprises Lance.

"What?" Lance shocked as he notices the picture fame on the desk and reveals to be Gold himself.

"Miss Crystal Kotone seems to know Gold Hibiki or I rather say for your future husband, Mrs. Hibiki.

"He's not my boyfriend. And we are not in a relationship!" Crystal shouts as she blushes.

"We will see. Take her." Lance orders his henchmen to take Crystal to the Vaults.

"Let go of me!" Crystal demanded to be release she struggles to be free. On the room where the explosives are which Gold found them.

"So, that's their plan. I got stop this before….." Gold was shocked to see that until A gun is pointed at his head.

"Normally, I will do this professional. Since you kill prissy boy, this is personal." Sapphire holds the AUG at his head in point blank range.

"Wow, you really like showy dude?"

"Normally, I scorn him. Now, he's gone. I will enjoy your death."

"Normally, I don't hurt girls. But I got no other choice." Gold remarked as they started their fight until he knock her out unconscious.

"Damn, that girl is strong." Gold admired her strength. On the main room

"Send every hostage to the roof." Lance orders his henchmen to finish the job. They send everyone up to the roof and at the Vault which they are taking everything.

"A Robby? You're nothing, but a coward." Crystal stated her opinion which made Lance upset.

"It's much better if you keep your mouth shut as you are my bait for your boyfriend cop."

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend. He happens to be my crush that I want to sleep with." Crystal grasp when she said it.

"Now that's getting interesting." Lance smiles to realize her shocked. On the roof, Gold was able to take out the last of Lance's henchmen.

"Everyone get off the roof!" which no one listens to him.

"Ok, here I go!" Gold fires crazy to get their attention as they run with their lives. But he spots the FBI helicopter.

"Oh, no." Gold was not pleased to see that.

"Game over!" One of the agents holding a sniper rifle.

"Run!" Gold runs for the ledge with the firehose around him as he jumps. Suddenly, the roof exploded which destroyed the FBI helicopter. Gold gets to the main room floor as he breaks the window open and unwraps the firehose around him. On the basement parking lot, Lorelei is finishing her last touches while Republic Empire is watching her due of the DS battery died.

"What I see here?" Republic Empire opens the door and walks up to her.

"Hello?" Republic Empire tries to be slick to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Lorelei is annoyed by his presence.

"Relax, I am just curious why a pretty like you during in these late hours?"

"I got no time for guys like you." as she is busying working until the radio has to spill the beans.

"Lorelei, the robby is almost done….." Before she can react, Republic Empire knock her down.

"Why do hot chicks have to be evil sometimes?" Republic Empire sadly that he will never get a girlfriend. Near the vault….

"Ok, I got this." As Gold takes off his bloodied shirt revealing his abs…..

"We love you! And We want it!" as the Gold fangirls barge into the set. That made Republic Empire very set to see that.

"For all pure things in this world, get them the &^%$ out of here! Now, back to the plot." Republic Empire shouted as he order the Clone troopers to get them out of there. Back to the Main story.

"HANS!" Gold yells which Lance turns around to see Gold walking with a SMG, but Lance has Crystal in his arm with gun pointed at her head. Other two guys are pointing guns at him. Gold drops the SMG.

"A Robby, eh? You couldn't get the police sooner than it was."

"True, but where's the fun in that? I'm afraid it's game over now. What was the phase you one mock me. Oh, yeah. In your dreams, mother&(^%." Lance answer to Gold what he said to him in the radio before. Gold just laughs while following Lance and his henchmen laughs until Gold has a hidden gun behind his back to take out the two guys. Crystal kicks Lance in the stomach. Soon, they are in the window's ledge as Gold comes to save Crystal. Lance regains his posture to kill them, but they prevent which results his death. They appear out of the building. Silver appear before them.

"I have worse night ever." Gold sarcastic said with help of Crystal.

"It could be worse. Who is this?" Silver asked as he point out to Crystal.

"Oh, meet Crystal Kotone."

"Gold's girlfriend." Crystal answered which Gold was surprise hear Crystal's remarks. Among the crowd until…

"I finally got you!" Sapphire appear among the crowd with his AUG ready until she was taken down. BY Silver himself.

"That was pretty cool and badass." Gold congrats to Silver.

"Thanks." Silver thanks to Gold until the news reporter came in.

"Miss Crystal, Can I have a few words with….." the reporter was about to ask her when she kicks him in the balls.

"That's my girl." Gold cheered which made Crystal blush so hard that it was tomato red. The Limo arrives to pick out our couple.

" Hey, who needs a ride?" Republic Empire glees with the Christmas music on as both Gold and Crystal are making out as the Limo drives away.

"Ok, love birds. Time for Christmas at last. Merry Christmas to all. Enjoy it with your family. Hell, I'm seeing the Hobbit with my family on that day!" Republic Empire screams for joy.

Updated Notes: It took me two days to reedit this and convert it into this version. I hope It pleases everyone who read this. The Star Wars saga one will be a long reedit, so wait for it to be updated.


	3. Notice and The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Republic Empire Theatre of Parodies presents:

Announcement to make-

Republic Empire: Finally, someone has review me at last. Now, the projects I planned are postpone.

Green: What?! What about Clueless?

Sapphire: Yeah!

Republic Empire: Calm down. I am doing the entire Star Wars saga.

Blue: Didn't someone did that before?

Republic Empire: Yes, I can do far better. Here are my cast for the entire saga.

Cast list:

Obi-Wan: Blue for young/ Professor Oak for old

Qui-gon: Chuck

Ani Skywalker: Red

Padme: Green

R2D2: Dia

3CPO: Pearl

Yoda: Emerald

Mace Windu: Brock

Count Dooku: Pryce

Jango Fett/Boba Fett: Lance

Darth Maul: Archie

Darth Vader: Giovanni

Paplatine: Sird

Luke Skywalker: Silver

Leia Organa: Crystal

Lando: Platinum

Han Solo: Gold

Chewbacca: Sapphire (don't hurt me)

Other roles will be passed out…

Crystal: Why I got the feeling that I got the same role again?

Republic Empire: Ah, that's the best part. Want me to play a certain tape I record in a certain fanfic?

Crystal sweats

Republic Empire: That's what I thought. We are doing the entire saga from 1 to 6.

Platinum: Dear sir, why I am a male role?

Republic Empire: Ah, I was kind of filling who can fit. But I will make this version a twist.

Red: In the last time I did this, I was a bounty hunter.

Republic Empire: Maybe that fanfic shouldn't add more people to the show then it could be good. Also we will start in each film by chapter.

Sapphire: What I do to deserve this?

Ruby: What about me?

Republic Empire: Oh, I will add you as another wookie in the 6th movie as a metrosexual wookie.

Ruby: I pass.

Republic Empire: Too late! Also other projects will come other. Now I will present you with this short from Fantasia's _The Sorcerer's Apprentice._

The story will be music form by following the words are telling the story.

One day in Cherrygrove in Professor's Oak Lab, there is Crystal working on reports which nearby is the egg room which it is locked. Someone comes in as Crystal works. Something scares Crystal which she turned around to see Gold laughing. Crystal yells at Gold until a noise is heard. They went to Professor Oak as he found something interesting on the computer he was on.

It shows the evolution. He finishes his report as he shuts down the computer. Oak tells Crystal that he's taking break which she agrees that she will bring the reports to Pallet town. But Crystal asks Gold to look after the lab. Gold agrees to clean the lab also.

They both left as Gold took an opportunity to hatch two Pokémon, a manaphy and Heartran to clean the lab. Gold cheerily skips along as the two lab is wash in water and heated. Soon, he falls in sleep which two work unknown to him hatched Cresselia which resulted an epic dream where he somehow control the weather, water, and the stars. Also he encounters legendries along until he woke up to see the mess they are making.

He tries to stop them until they reach to the Egg room. He was shocked as they play in the Egg room. Each egg was knock off as he tries to catch them. He was able to capture them.

He was out of room until the eggs are beginning to hatch. The egg reveal to be different kind of Pokémon as they become a swarm.

Gold overheard something and sees the Egg Room is fill of Pokemon. Gold tries to hold until they pop out. They wreak havoc on the lab with results beyond anyone can do to handle them. There was nothing he can do as he is overtake by them.

He lost his cue to catch them which it was lost in the chaos. More keep pouring out of the room. Everything was out of hand and Gold was hopeless to handle the problem.

It wasn't til a door was open quickly as balls come out to catch them all revealing to be Crystal herself and Oak. They come to Gold who was hiding in a table. He tries to explain what happen as he was about to leave. Crystal is mad while Oak disappointed at Gold for his work.

As Gold is near the door, that he exclaims that he was able to hatch those eggs. Crystal comes to Gold and kicks him out.

The End!


	4. Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace

Disclaimer: This following work is a fanbased parody. All works belong to their respective owners.

In the following roles to know who is playing them:

Green Oak: Obi-Wan

Chuck: Qui-gon

Will: Gunray

Karen: Gunray's partner

Brock: Mace Windu

Emerald: Yoda

Blue: Padme

Red: Anakin Skywalker

Sird: Darth Sidious

Archie: Darth Maul (no, he will not wearing armor. He is told he has make-up to do and there just like Darth Maul in the movie.)

If you didn't this read the roles, you will told again in the story. Thank you.

Republic Empire Theatre of Parodies presents

Long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…

Star Wars

Episode 1: The Phantom Menace

In the times of a galactic where…..You know what screw the intros if you know what's going on? OK, the big deal is some economic issues. Also The Republic disbanded its military and leaves all the security to locals. They disband them since the last sith wars; I mean that's the stupid idea!

Why disbanding a military if they miss two sith lords are hidings in the dark shadows as they plan to take over the galaxy? Also how hard is to find two of them? To be fair, they are pretty good when comes to hiding.

Wait, what I was talking about? Oh, yeah. Some organization named Trade Federation; blockade the planet Naboo for reasons of unknown. Others claim it's a economic protest against Republic's "unfair trade laws". The Chancellor Valoumn sends two Jedi to have peace talks with the Trade Federation.

Thus the saga begins. Enjoy! P.S- For those Jar Jar Binks haters, he doesn't exist here. I will have a hard time to replace in part 2.

After the intro ends, we all see a bunch of warships near the planet Naboo. A Republic ship comes near them.

"Captain, tell them, we are boarding one of their ships." Qui-gon played by Chuck, the Cinnabar Gym Leader.

Captain: "Of course, with all due respect. We will land one of your ships." As the Ship captain communicates with the leader of the Trade Federation, Gunray played by Will, one of the members of the Elite Four joins the show.

"Of course, I will oblige to have the Chancellor's ambassadors. But you know our blockade is legal." Gunray is glad to have ambassadors from the Senate. The Republic ship lands as droids watches the two hooded figures coming down on the ship. The two figures are guided to a room until they reach there. The service droid left.

"I have a bad feeling about this." As Obi-wan, played by Green(Male or you prefer Blue, go ahead) is worried.

"Why is that, young padwan?" Chuck wonders why Obi-wan is worrying about.

"I feel something is out there is not quite right." Obi-wan answered with curiosity.

"Don't mind about the future. Focus on your present moment."

"But master Yoda said I should mindful of the future."

"That will sway our mission, will it?"

"You think they will listen? Can we put an end to this?"

"Don't worry, they're cowards. We will end this without a fight."

Meanwhile at the command center, the service tells everything what it knows about their guests.

"What?! What did you say?" Gunray is surprised to hear that.

"They're Jedi masters I believe." As Droid finishes her sentence which Gunray's partner played by Karen, member of the Elite four gladly to join the show.

"I knew it! They are here to force a settlement." Gunray's partner is surprised to hear that.

"You distract them while I contract Lady Sidious."

"Are you an idiot?"

"DO you have bright ideas?"

"Hmmm" Will thinks and then they both look at the Droid as its anime sweat. They sent the droid with drinks.

"That's odd. They couldn't keep us this long." Obi-wan is wondering why the servant droid came instead of Gunray. That puzzles Obi-wan and his master as well.

"Patient, my padwan. But I do agree that something is very suspious." Qui-gon said as he takes his drink. Meanwhile at the control room bridge, Gunray and his partner contract someone until a hologram appearance of a hooded figure.

"What is it?" Sidious played by Sird which she finds this role to be very glad that she likes to be the Big Bad.

"Lady Sidious, we finish the blockade. But there is one minor problem."

"What kind of minor problem?"

"Two Jedi knights I presume."

" That compromises the plan! Never mind them, continue the plan. Begin landing your troops."

"Is that legal?" Gunray is worrying that the Senate might do if he did that.

" I will make it legal, you dumbass!" Sidious angrily told to Gunray that won't be a problem.

"What about the Jedi?" Gunray's partner asked to know what to do with them.

"Do I have point out the obvious? Kill them, NOW!" Lady Sidious commanded them. At the hanger, the ship blows up along the ship captain and the second mate with it. This alerted two Jedi who drew out their lightsabers until they release gas coming out. They realize this and hold their breath. A squad of battledroids appears to the door.

"They must be dead by now. Dispose their bodies." Gunray ordered them. They waited as they open the door which the service droid the room.

"Take it up, corporal. We'll cover you." Droid Captain commands one of the Battle driods. The Corporal comes near.

"Wait? What if they're not dead?" Corporal Droid said, but a lightsaber cuts his head.

"Oh, that. Um….BLAST THEM!" Droid Captain panicked. They were wiping out by them. More droids come to them, but they were cut down to bits.

"Sirs, we lost the main units." Operator said which made Gunray panicked.

"Seal the doors!" Gunray ordered as the doors closed, but his partner has something to say.

"I don't think that will able to hold."

"Send the Droid Destroyers at once!"

"I don't know about this." She said as Gunray rolls his eyes.

"Seal the blast doors." Gunray ordered again as the Jedi cut down more droids until Chuck decides to plunge his light saber to create hole that cut to steel until Droid Destroyers came in.

"Master, Destroyers." Obi-wan tells his master as Qui-gon stops as the Destroyers open fire with shield on (This is the reference for those who use abuse protect and detect moves on Pokémon battles.)

"It's a stalemate, let's go!" Qui-gon pointed out as they escape until they reach the hanger to see an entire army of battle droids (geez, how much does this things cost?)

"It's invasion army. We to reach to Naboo and warn them."

" Master, you were right about one thing. Peace talks are short."

They sneak away into the transport ships. At the control room, Gunray is wondering that they got them?

"Did we get them?"

"You idiot! They just escape. If they dare to enter one of our trans…"

"Sirs, I'm getting a transmission from the surface." Operator interrupted them as Queen of Naboo hologram appeared.

"So, the Queen herself."

"How lovely to see you?"

"I hope your blockade is finish by now." Blue (or Green as you wish) has called to wonder that blockade is done and hoping that the Chancellor's Jedi has finish the job.

"What Blockade? I'm still here, ain't I?" Gunray sarcastic jokily until his partner punches him in the stomach.

"What you want?"

"I hope the two Jedi were sent to settle a peace terms."

"What Jedi? We are unaware of that? You're mistaken."

"I'm tired of this blockade. I want to buy Alderaan dresses. They are so nice and pretty. It's not only cost my people to suffer some economic business, I want to buy something because I brought some Corellian perfume. It's hard to…" Padme whines until they cut the transmission. And the Invasion has begun. The Jedi whom sneaked in one of the landing craft and they reach an underwater city full of gungans. They talked with the chief for a transport to get to the capital. They arrive on the city, but it's too late. The droid forces were already taken the city and holding the queen hostage.

"I won't tolerate this!"

"Now, now! Look, just sign our treaty so we can have peace without having a fight."

"That's not what I have in mind."

"You got two choices either sign it or your people suffer?"

"If I sign….."

"You will surrender all our planet resources to us and make you to nobody."

"Well…" Padme thinking, but that will take time until Gunray's partner has other plans as well.

"It's best to make her suffer so we can progress this faster." Gunray's Partner pointed out to make Padme to sign the treaty.

"Good idea! Captain #2!" Gunray said as he orders one of the battle droids.

"#2: Yes, sir?"

"Process them!"

"#2: Private, take them to camp 4." The droid captain orders the guard to take them to the camp to much surprise to Padme.

"Wait, I wanted to say something!" Padme protested as they took her away with her guards, the Jedi save them and they escapes from the Trade Federation and the big moment where our R2D2 comes along when the ship they are on is under attack. The little droids are here to help which all but one are killed.

"Oh, man I don't want to die! Come on!" R2 (which played by Diamond or Dia if you wish in exchange that he wanted food as his paycheck instead of cash which I don't know why.) The ship's power is restored. After that ordeal, they decided to land because a hyperdrive is leak and lost power on the planet of Tatooine. On the a certain Trade Federation ship….

"So, did she sign the treaty?" Lady Sidious wanted to know that everything was according to plan which Gunray bears the bad news.

"Heh heh, well, you see…she…."

"She escaped." Gunray's partner said it which Sidious remained calm until…..

"…..YOU MINDLESS IDIOTS! Don't you know how hard to come up with a plan like that? It took me years to come up with a plan? I'm not to let you mess this one up!"

"But she's out of our range."

"not for the SITH!"

Appears Darth Maul (Yes it is played by Archie, imagine Darth Maul in his Guile Armor…)

"Let me present you, Darth Archie. He will find your lost ship." Sidious presents Darth Maul as the hologram is off.

"Are we deep shit?"

"No, duh!" Gunray's partner point what trouble they are. While our heroes land on a planet, they go to a certain store where they might find the right parts. They meet the greedy storeowner who sells the parts for planet's currency, not Republic credits. They were about to leave until….

"Hey, mister. I think I can help you." A slave boy named Anakin (played by Red) as he points out the pod-race. But unaware to our heroes, Darth Archie comes as he sends out droids to find them. The pod-race begins and the kid won. They buy the parts and the boy. They go back to the ship until Chuck was attacked by Darth Archie. They narrow escapes from Darth Archie. They reach to Coruscant which politics are mess, but at the Jedi temple….

"I believe this boy is the chosen one." Qui-gon told to the members of the Jedi Council.

"Are you high?" Mace Windu (played by Brock, don't judge me!) wondering why would Qui-Gon is talking about.

"No, why?"

"He's too old. Jedi Code. Look I don't make the rules here. It's was form around a 1000 years ago."

"I fear this boy will cause us trouble someday." Yoda (played by Emerald, yes I got the idea from Pika09 for Emerald as Yoda which I give credit to.) says that one day that the young boy will bring worse then death.

"Well, I will train him." Qui-Gon walks up to Anakin hoping they can understand.

"Are you insane? Train a second is impossible since you already got one." Yoda pointed out.

"Well, Blue is ready for this trials."

"Thank you, master. I'm ready for that." Obi-wan confidently to take on the trials.

"No! Ok, we get things in hand. This is not the time to do so. We need to you to go with the queen to reveal the clues for this attacker. May the force be with you." Mace Windu finishes the meeting. After the heroes return to Naboo, they meet with the Gungans. They are allies now to fight out the Droid forces. Their plan is to capture Will and Karen to give their power. All according to plan until Darth Achie appear. The Jedi began an epic lightsaber battle while Red is on a space battle that he save the day.

At the lightsaber battle, Darth Archie manages to kill Chuck…..

"NOOOOOOO!" Obi-wan shouted that his master is killed by Darth Maul. They duke it out until Blue is hold on a thing in the hole. Darth Archie attempts to make him to drop, but Blue uses his master's light saber and cut Darth Archie in half. He goes to his master…

"Master?"

"Anakin is the chosen. Promise me, you will train him." Qui-Gon dies which everyone is sad about it. After that, Everyone is happy that peace has restored. Or it is?

"If you didn't know, I won the elections. I am Chancellor. I already won." Lady Paplatine known as Darth Sidious has play the conflict to her favor. Since the Queen went to the Capital, She made her to get rid the old chancellor for the elections that won her favor. Here comes the second phase of her plan,

Author's notes: This is more an abridged version do people hates this movie because of plotline. I will make the short version on Episode 2 due everyone hates Episode 1 to 2. But Episode 3 to 6 will have a full plotline.

Updated: Thank God for this short chapter, but it's not over yet. Episode 2 will be quickly be over, but Episode 3 is going to take longer including Original Trilogy.


	5. Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clone

Republic Empire's Theatre of Parody presents:

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…"

Star Wars

Episode 2: Attack of the Clones

In these dark times, the galaxy is at…..Oh, hell no! Do I have do this again for another 4 for films? I hate this job. Why I have explain what's going on? Have no one read the expansion books after the first film?

Also I heard that George Lucas sold Lucasfilms because a bunch of piss fanboys over the first film to Disney. I don't like fanatic fanboys either to shippers. I only do the shipping for those who want to.

Anyway, this film plotline will be short due unpopular it was back in the days because the so-called originals that fanboys claim it's better than the prequels. Are you high?

Oh, the whole story short. A bunch of planets are leaving the Republic because the "Republic" doesn't care of their system. Wow, doesn't sound United States today about Government size and don't letting the Government to help the people.

Anyways, they call themselves the Separatists and the Republic has called a special session to create a armed forces. After a 1000 years of peace, they want a army. But no, there are idiots don't understand it's just they puppets to Darth Sird, who plan this from the beginning.

After the intro ends, into planet Coruscant. Green, now a senator of Naboo is heading to the Senate to oppose the War Creation bill.

Green: Oh, clothes!

I said, you oppose it!

Green: Fine. I think we can talk this over. You know those cartoony misunderstanding.

But earlier, She was nearly killed in a assassination attempt. The Jedi decided to sent Blue and Red to guard Green from their killer. At Night,

Lorelei: I hit the ship, but they used a decoy.

Lance: Then we have try something else. Use them. Be careful, they're poison. My client is impatient. There will no mistakes this time.

Well, the big chase scene begins when it fails while Blue and Red catched the Assassin.

Blue: Who were about to kill?

Lorelei: A senator from Naboo.

Blue: Who sent you?

Lorelei: Ain't telling nothing!

Red: OK, who sent you? Tell us, Now!

Lorelei: Alright, there's a bounty hunter called…..

A dart hit her while the bounty hunter runs away. She dies as Blue took the dart off. They report the news to the Jedi Council. Red is assign to protect Green while Blue is sent on a mission to find out. While Red is away, Blue after intense research founds the planet where it came from.

Blue: So, this is Kamino, huh?

He was guided to the Ruler of this planet.

Agatha: I hope you're please that all 200,000 battalion units are ready to go while a million more underway.

Blue: What you mean? What unit?

Agatha: Is Master Sifo-Dyas part of the jedi Council is he not?

Blue: To be frank, he is killed 10 years ago.

Agatha: Oh, so sorry to hear. I was hoping to be glad for the army we built.

Blue: For who?

Agatha: For the Republic. Let me show you.

She guides Blue to the cloning facility to see entire armies of Lance clones. Doing the inspection, he was told of a bounty hunter named Lance. They meet with Lance with his clone son. After they meet them, Lance decides to leave with his son. But Blue caught them leaving except they got away. After a brief fight scene, he followed them into the planet Geonosis.

But Blue reaches deeper into the industry plant, he also finds a massive droid army in the works.

Pyrce: We must have Commence Alliance into our group.

Will: What about Green? Is she dead, yet?

Karen: We won't sign the deal until we get her head.

Pyrce: I'm a man of my word. Patience, my friends.

Blue discovers the plot of Count Pyrce with Trade Federation, but he got caught. He was able to get the message to Red and Green who happen to gotten too close with each other. I mean too close. They brought R2D2 and 3CPO along. They tried to save Blue, but failed badly. Moments before that…

Blue: Count Pyrce? I beginning to see the patten here.

Pryce: This is madness. It's gone too far.

Blue: Why are you doing this?

Pryce: Short story is that the Senator is corrupt by Darth Sidious. But the Jedi have their vision clouded. Join me to destroy them.

Blue: Fat chance.

They decided to kill them at the Arena. Everything was going fine until…..

Pryce: Master Windu, how nice to join us?

Brock: This party is over.

Every Jedi present is there to save the day.

Pryce: Brave, but stupid. You're outnumber over times.

Brock: I don't think so.

Pryce: Will see?

Reveals as they unleash the entire Droid army where the epic fight begins. Meanwhile at the battlefield,

Dia: Sigh, Why I must do this?

Pearl: R2! Get this thing off me!

Showing a super battle droid is ontop of him.

Dia: I gotta do this.

Pearl: What you're doing? My head!

Pop! R2 drags it to his original body. And repairs him. At the battle, the Jedi are surrounded by droids until the cavalry arrives with Lance Clones. They save them until the real Ultimate battle begins as two armies clashed with other in a epic scale.

Will: How the hell they got an army that huge?

Pryce: This isn't possible? How the Jedi can acquire this army so quicky?

Will: Send all droids into battle!

Karen smacks him in the head.

Pryce: No, that's not will be needed! Get your ships ready.

They leave. But Pryce grabs a hologram showing the…..Death Star. The battle favors the Republic as they mow down Droid units into bits. Red, Blue, and Green's gunship caught Pryce in their sights which Green accidently fall down, but Blue don't want Red's personal feelings get in the way. They found Pryce in his hanger.

Red: You're going to pay for the Jedi you killed today.

Blue: We will take this slow. You go to right while I take….

Red: I take it now!

Blue: NO, wait!

Pryce using his lighting powers to disable Red and fights Blue which he was wounded by Pryce's lightsaber until Red intervene. But he lost his arm in the process. Until someone appears…

Emerald: So, you have join the Dark side. Did you?

Pryce: Bitch, I'm more than that.

They do a force power contest which no one can overtake until they epic lightsaber fight. But Pryce escapes with attempt to kill Red and Blue while Emerald save them. The Clone Wars has just begun as the 3 years like in real life will follow.

Unknown to the heroes, Pryce goes to one planet where the Jedi didn't know is Coruscant. Pryce meets the Dark Lady of the Sith. Darth Sird.

Sird: is everything according to plan?

Pryce: Yes, war has begun.

Sird: I will use this way to gain me one thing. Unlimited Power!

Author notes: This is the shortest chapter I can do. The next one is more than the other 2 because Episode 3 is the best one out of the three come out and then the Episodes 4,5, and 6 are coming. I hope you enjoy this. Review…or else! After the 3rd Episode, it will bring you by Pokémon Association. But in real life, it's a video game. Except in video games, Pokémon are not robots nor slaves, friends and partners. We don't want extremes like Team Plasma or Team Rocket. We can share together.


	6. Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith

Republic Empire Theatre of Parodies presents:

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…..

Star Wars

Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith

THE CLONE WARS rages on as two huge massive armies are at it each other! Oh, I remember you didn't watch the clone wars series by cartoon network which it is owned by Disney. Also, for those known the director from X-men first class will directed Episode 7 while two more are underway.

Wait, you didn't know that two clone wars was made. One was before this film was made which it was awesome because the creator who made Samurai jack and Powerpuff girls. Spoiler, for this last story the shipping is luckyshipping. I made your dreams come true in this story. Also mention, the director wanted to make it longer and dramatic. So, expected OOCness in this story.

Also if you watch the 1st clone wars series, you already knew that the CIS has kidnapped Chancellor Sird, but really the Dark lady of the Sith, who also plan this from the beginning. She need this war for power. After she was "Kiddnapped", the Jedi sent Red and Blue to save the Chancellor…..

After the intro ends, large warships are engage in an epic scale naval battle. As broadside battles do occur and fighter squadrons are dogfighting. Showing two Jedi starfigthers are going to the chaos of battle. One is red and Blue. A Venator class Republic ship destroyed a CIS cruiser with single shot as it was destroyed. More V-wings come out of the hangers which they attacked Droid Fighters. Space Clone Marines are attacking a CIS Trade Federation battleship.

Red: This is the ship where the Chancellor. The one crawling with Droids.

Blue: Oh, this is going to be easy.

At the ship, Droid are there chilling.

Droid Fighter: [GET up you idiots. Republic Fighters!]

They got up and start to attack them.

Blue: Oddball, do you copy?

Oddball (radio): Yes, Red leader?

Blue: Form your squadron with us.

Oddball: Yes, red leader. Set your foils to attack position.

Showing Lance clones in their ARC fighters forming up to them. They set their wings to attack position.

Red: This where the fun begins.

Blue: let us to pass.

The dogfights begins as Lance clone pilots are shooting down large scores of Droid fighters, but slowly being killed by Droid fighters who hold advantage of superior numbers. One of the Droids spotted our Jedi Heroes.

Droid: OH, HELL NO!

It fires four missiles at them.

Red: Missiles! Pull up!

Blue: They overshoot us.

Missiles are coming at them. They split up. Red taken care of them easily, but Blue is having problems.

Blue: That's why I hate flying! And flying is for droids!

The missiles has fired the worse thing can ever happen to a pilot.

Blue: Red, do you see it?

Red: I see them. Buzz Droids.

Buzz Droid: What's up! Motherf&^%ers. We're going to &^%* you up!

They begin to dismantle Blue's ship. They even killed his droid. Red is behind Blue.

Blue: Red, go without me.

Red fires his laser at Blue's ship.

Blue: Red! What you are doing?

Red: Taking off those buzz droids.

Blue: Just go, There's nothing you could do!

Red: I ain't leaving you to die in space.

Red comes up to Blue as he squishes the buzz droids, but one of them enters Red's ship and encounters R2.

Dia: Um, who are you?

Buzz Droid: I am here to kill you!

Dia: I got a joke.

Buzz Droid: Wait?

Dia: Is that your queen?

Buzz Droid: Where?

R2 shocked the Buzz Droid to death.

Blue: Nice work, R2.

Red: General Grievous' ship dead ahead.

Dia: WAIT! What about the shields!?

Blue: R2 is right, the shields are up!

Red: My bad.

Red takes down the shields which they gotten in. They wipe out the droids who were guarding the hanger. R2 finds a panel and shows to go.

Blue: The Chancellor is right in the top. I sense a trap.

Red: What's your plan?

Blue: Sprang the trap.

Dia: Can I come?

Blue: Stay with the ships.

Red: R2, use this.

Meanwhile, at the bridge reveals General Grievous himself?

Koga: Grrr.

He coughs.

Koga: What's the situation, captain?

Carr: Two Jedi landed in the ship and heading to the top floor.

Koga: Just as Count Pyrce, predicted.

He weezes. At the elevators, Red and Blue encounters Droid Destroyers and more droids. R2 have trouble with Super Battle Droids until he killed them. At the top of the tower….

Blue: Lady Chancellor?

Sird: Pryce!

Pryce comes in with two Super battle Droids.

Blue: This time, we do it together.

Red: I was about to say that.

Pryce jumps off.

Sird: Get help, you're no match. He's a Sith Lord.

Blue: My lady, Sith Lords are our specialty.

Pyrce: Your swords, please. I hope we don't make a mess front of the lady Chancellor.

Blue: You won't get away this time, Pryce.

They drew out lightsabers. They clash for a moment.

Pryce: I'm been looking forward for this.

Red: My power has been double the last time we meet.

Pryce: Good. Double the pride, Double the fall.

They continue to clashed, but Pryce pushes off Blue to battle Red. Blue runs up as he cut down two super battle droids. Pryce was about to be overwhelm, he kicks Red and force push Blue into the corner with intent of crushing him. Red attacks Pryce, but Pryce noticed something.

Pryce: You have hate, you have anger. But you don't use them.

Red attacks Pryce with swift and aggressive moves against Pryce as he manages to cut off his hands. Now, Red has two lightsabers pose at Pryce.

Sird: Good, Red. Excellent, Red. Kill him. Kill Him.

Pryce is shocked to hear. Red looks at Pryce with pity.

Red: I can't do it! He's unarmed.

Pryce is glad to hear that.

Sird: DO IT!

Red halts for a moment. He somehow is battling with himself. He got two sides saying to do it or not to do it. At a split second, he cuts Pryce's head. He shows regret.

Sird: You did well, Red. He was too dangerous to be alive.

Red: Yes, but he was unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't done that. It's not the Jedi way.

Sird: It's only natural. He cut your arm and You wanted Revenge. Now, we must hurry before more droids arrive.

As they leave, Red grabs Blue.

Sird: We must leave before it's too late.

Red: he's alive.

Sird: Leave him or we will never make it.

Red: His fate will be same as ours.

At the naval war, the CIS ship they are engages a broadside battle which it is been heavily damaged. But our heroes are in the hallways escapes except….

Battle Droid: Sir, they are hallway 8.

Koga: Activated Ray Shields!

The Ray shields are on.

Red: Ray shields!

Blue: When did this? We're smarter than this?

Red: Let's wait for R2 to come and turn them off.

The door open.

Dia: OH, CRAP! Ouch!

Red: See, no problem.

Yeah, more droids came.

Super Battle Droid: Don't move!

R2 shocks him.

Super Battle Droid: OUCH! BITCH, please!

He kicks R2 down.

Blue: Do you have a plan b?

Red sighs. They had been taken to the bridge.

Koga: Oh, General Blue. I have been waiting for you. So much for the recuse.

He grabs the lightsabers.

Koga: And Red! I thought your reputation will be little be older!

Red: General Grievous. You're shorter than I expected.

Koga: Jedi scum!

Blue: Please, Red. We got a job to do.

Koga: your lightsabers will add to my collection.

Blue: OH, I don't know about it. And This time you won't escape.

Red: R2!

Dia: FOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!

In the panic, Blue and Red grabs the Lightsaber and wipe out Grievous' magna guards in matter of seconds. But Grievous escapes and the ship is about to crash. Also Red save the day by landing the ship in the planet's surface and indeed it was a happy landing.

They all go to the Senate building. Blue went back to the jedi temple, but Red stays until he spots someone. Green.

Green: Oh, Red! I waited so long.

Red: Oh, Green. It feels we been separated for a lifetime.

Green: Oh, I need to tell you something. I'm having your child.

Red: That's wonderful.

Green: What your Jedi life?

Red: I decided to give up on that after the war.

They make out (A lot of luckyshippers cheer for that.) Meanwhile, Grievous fled to Utapau as he contract Lady Sidious.

Koga: Yes, my lady.

Sird: I suggest you move the CIS leaders to Musfar.

Koga: It will be done.

Sird: The end of the war is near.

Koga: but the loss of Pryce?

Sird: His death was a necessary one. I already one. Young and Fresh.

Koga: Ok, I won't comment on that.

Sird: you better. I been waiting for this for over 10 years.

Koga: Wait, what you mean 10 years.

Sird: Forgot what I said and do as I say.

Koga: As you wish.

Back to Red and Green, Red has gotten nightmares about Green dying in childbirth. He goes to the Jedi Temple to ask Yoda.

Emerald: SO, what visions are you having?

Red: Um, death.

Emerald: You or someone else close to you.

Red: Someone else.

Emerald: Well, I don't what to say that you must be careful what you vision. It can lead to the dark side.

Red: Then what I must do?

Emerald: Train yourself to let go!

Red: That's it.

Emerald: how's hard is that? I mean anybody can do it.

After that session, Red finds Blue.

Blue: Red, things are going very well. Master Falkner has taken his troops to Boz Pity.

Red: Anything wrong?

Blue: The senator was asked to vote more powers to the Chancellor.

Red: Would this give us to end this war?

Blue: I don't like this.

Meanwhile at the Chancellor's office…

Sird: I hope you can be trusted.

Red: What I don't understand?

Sird: I need your help. I am appointing you to be my personal representative to the Jedi Council.

Red: Me? A master? They won't allowed it.

Sird: Oh, they will. They need you. More than ever.

At the Jedi Council

Emerald: Who give her the right to put you in here?

Brock: Sigh, we can accept you. But we cannot give you the rank of master.

Red: What? Wait, how you cannot be a master and be on the council.

Brock: Take a seat, Red.

Red: Sorry.

They discuss about the war. Emerald volunteers to go to the Wookie planet. After the meeting…

Red: That's stupid. Putting me in the council without ranking me….

Blue: Calm down. Being on the council is a great honor for your age. The fact that the Chancellor is meddling with Jedi affairs which we don't likeher to do .Also the council asked me to report all her deals.

Red: That's treason.

Blue: We at war, Red.

Red: She's not bad person.

Blue: Red, use your feelings. Something is not right. She was supposed to be out of office years ago when her term is expired.

Red: Why you asking to do this?

Blue: Because I'm not, Red. The Council is.

But after that meeting ends, at night at the Opera premiering the upcoming film, Phantom of the Opera

Red: Needed to see me, Chancellor?

Sird: Yes, I have good news. Our Clone scouts units has found Grievous in the Utapu system.

Red: At last, we can capture that monster and end that war.

Sird: I'm worried the Jedi Council.

Red: Why?

Sird: They are about to betray me.

Red: I don't think….

Sird: Red, use your feelings. They asked to do something that to feel guilty.

Red: I don't know what to say.

Sird: I have a story that a dark lord of the sith can create life and save the one he care about from dying.

Red: Wait? He can save people from death?

Sird: Except he was killed by his own apprentice.

Red: How to know this power:

Sird: Not form a Jedi.

On the Wookie planet…

Lance Clone Trooper: Get Red Unit 5 over here.

At the treetop as the hologram of the Jedi Council are discussing abou Grievous's whereabouts. The meeting ends for Blue to conduct the campaign.

Sapphire: RUBY! Where the hell are you!

Emerald: sigh, nagging couple you are.

Lance Clone trooper: Sir, the droids started their generators.

Emerald: So, the battle begins.

The big epic battle begins. Red and Blue say good byes while Red went back home to Green.

Green: Red, what's wrong?

Red: Blue, came here.

Green: Yeah, he's worrying about you.

Red: I feel distrusted by the Jedi Council.

Green: They trust you with their lives.

Red: Maybe I'm not a Jedi to be. I want more! But I shouldn't.

Green: Don't think that way.

Red: I found a way to save you.

Green: Red?

It cuts to Blue arrived to Utapau where he meets the locals who warned him of CIS are here. He uses his fighter to tell his army to come. Blue uses a local transportation to the CIS base. He overhears them.

Koga: You will be safe there!

Will: Safe?!

Karen: We like to question your ability to keep us safe unlike your failure to capture the Chancellor.

Koga: Don't ever speak to that again. Your ship is waiting.

Blue waits for the CIS leaders to leave to sneak up to Grievous.

Blue: Hello there!

Koga: Ah, Blue. How nice to drop in? Kill him.

Grievous orders his guards to attack him which they got wipeout in matter of a second.

Koga: I have to do everything by myself.

Blue: your move.

Koga: You fool! I was trained by jedi arts by Count Pryce.

He shows four lightsabers to each hand.

Koga: Attack! Blue Oak.

They begin their duel which Grievous uses unorthodox moves against Blue, but due the tv series he fought against him has new tricks against him. He cut two hands until the Republic Army arrives to begin a classical large scale battle.

Koga: army or not, you must realize you are doom!

Blue: I don't think so.

Blue force pushes him and they begin a chase scene. At the Chancellor's office

Red: My lady, I have news that Blue has engaged General Grievous.

Sird: I hope for the best for Blue. Red, I must speak you about something.

Red: Yes, my lady.

Sird: They didn't put you a master because they fear that your power cannot be controlled.

Red: How you know this?

Sird: I know everything even the nature of the dark side.

Red: You know the Dark side?

Sird: Yes, but unlike the Jedi I can achive a power greater than any Jedi. I can prove it to save your wife from certain death.

Red: What did you say?

Sird: Listen to me, I beg you.

Red: So, You're the DARK LADY!

Sird: So, this comes to be. Are you kill me?

Red: I certain do it!

Sird: Good, Hate and anger will make you focus. Then the only makes you no better than me I will say.

Red: I'm going to turn you over to the Council.

Sird: Wise choice. But heave my words, to learn the dark side to save Green.

At the battlefront, Blue catch up with Grievous. They have their final battle until Blue kill Grievous with a blaster thus the end of Grievous. Red tells Brock about Sird which Brock ordered Red to stay until they return. Red stays for a bit until he goes to the Chancellor's office.

Brock with Morty, Bugsy, Stevan arrive at Sird's office. They come to arrest her, but she wasn't going down without a fight. She drew out her red lightsaber as she killed Morty, Bugsy, and Stevan. Now left, Brock vs. Sird which Brock was able to best her in lightsaber combat. Until Red came in.

Sird: Red, I told you it will come to this! The Jedi are taking over.

Brock: The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost.

Sird: No NO! You will die!

Lighitng comes out of her hands.

Sird: He's the traitor. I have power to save the one thing you love.

Brock: Don't listen to her!

But the lighting stops which wear her out.

Brock: I'm going to end this!

Red: You can't! She must stand trial!

Brock: We can't do that! She's too dangerous to stay alive.

Red: I need her!

Brock raises his lightsaber to strike her down.

Red: NOOOOOO!

Red cuts Brock's hand until Sird uses her lighting powers to push Brock into his death fall.

Red: What I done?

Sird: Good, you are fulfilling your destiny, Red.

Red: Green. I can't live without her.

Sird: The Dark side is strong with you. But we will work together, we can save her.

Red: I plegde myself to your teachings.

Sird: Good, I will call you Darth…..Giovanni.

Red: yes, master.

Sird: Rise! Since you weren't in their plot, then they are pose the very threat to us.

Red: I agree. Their next move is the Senate.

Sird: Every Jedi including your Friend, Blue Oak is the enemy of the Republic. Do must to done. No mercy! After that, Go to Muststar and kill all the CIS leaders including Will and Karen.

Red: yes, master.

Sird: At long last, the Sith can rule the Galaxy once more and we will have…peace.

Red leds the 501st Legion to attack the Jedi Temple. At other battlefronts, Blue returns to his men.

Blue: Cody, tell your men to go to the higher levels.

Lance Clone trooper: Very good, sir. Oh, I think you need this.

Blue: Thanks, let's have a move on! We got a battle to win.

Blue moves out until Cody got a message coming Sird.

Sird: Commander Cody, Execute Order 66.

Lance Clone Trooper: As you wish, my lady. BLAST HIM!

The Order 66 has begun. At a battlefront somewhere….

Blaine: Come on!

The clone troopers come up to him as they shot him at point blank range without have clear chance. At Fecluia, where Misty leading the Clone battalion until she was shot in the back by the very thing she commanded. More Jedi were killed in the process. At the Wookie world, the droid army are losing until…..

Lance Clone Trooper: It will be done, my lady.

They prepare to kill Yoda, but Yoda killed before they do so.

Sapphire: What's going on?

Ruby: What happen?

Emerald: Trouble I sense. Can you get me out of here?

Sapphire: sure thing. Come on!

They get Yoda out of here as they got him to his escape ship. At the Jedi Temple where students and teachers are getting shot down. Outside, a car happens to drive and lands on the landing pad.

Crystal's Mom: What's going on?

Lance Clone trooper: There has been a rebellion, madam. Don't worry, the situation is under control. Sorry, Madam. I'm afraid you have to leave.

Crystal's Mom: So it is.

When she was going back to the car, she witness a young Jedi got killed front of her eyes as she drives away. Blue manages to escapes from the Clone troopers and drives away with Grievous's fighter. He was contracted by Organa. TO Red and Green.

Green: Oh, Red! What's going on? I see smoke on the Jedi Temple.

Red: The Jedi were launching a coup against the Chancellor.

Green: That's horrible! What are you going to do?

Red: I will not betray the Republic. Our loyalties belongs to the Chancellor. Also the CIS are gathering in Mustatar. I'm going to end this war.

While Red and Green are talking..

Pearl: Is he under a lot of stress?

Dia: Well, he is.

After that, Red left as Blue and Yoda return to the Jedi Temple to recoded the message for Jedi to stay away. But they learn Red's turning to the Dark Side. Blue went to Green to know where he is. But Red already killed the CIS leadership. Blue sneak into Green's ship to the planet where Red is. Red notices Green's ship to face not only her, but Blue as well. They begun to fight, but meanwhile…..

Emerald: Hello, Empress?

Sird: Master Yoda, you survive? But NO matter, you will experience the full power of the darkside!

She threw electric lighting at Yoda.

Sird: Ha Ha ha hahahaahaha. I waited too long for this! My little shorty!

Emerald: What did you say?

Sird: At last the Jedi are no more.

Emerald: No one ever dared called me…..SHOTRY!

He force pushed her.

Emerald: I got to end this.

They drew out lightsabers out just like Red and Blue in a lightsaber combat as well. As for Sird and Yoda are battling each other with everything they got, but it was too deem unavoidable to Sird's force powers to avoid the senate chairs. He tried to hold one of her Electric force powers against her. But the reaction was strong for both of them to hold. It was Yoda lost the fight to Sird as Troopers arrive the scene. But Yoda escapes. Sird has told one of the troopers to prepare a ship for her.

At the lava planet, Red and Blue continue to battle each other as the whole facility was going down. They continue to duke out as one tried to outbest each other in brutal fight. Blue notice that Red is not Red anymore, but something else more evil.

Blue: Red, I failed you. I failed you.

Red: I shouldn't know the Jedi are going to take over.

Blue: Red! Sird is evil!

Red: In my point of view, the Jedi are evil!

Blue: Then you are lost!

Red: This the end for you, my friend.

Blue and Red clashed until Blue jumped.

Blue: It's over, I have the high ground.

Red: You underestimated me!

Blue: Don't do it!

Red jumps to Blue until he crops off Red's legs. Red rolls down to the Cliff near the lava. Blue grabs Red's lightsaber.

Blue: You were the chosen one! It said to bring balance to the force, not leave it to darkness. I love you as a brother.

Blue left Red to suffer as the lava burn him. Blue takes Green's ship as until Sird came.

Lance Clone Trooper: Mam, this way!

Sird: There he is. He's alive. Bring a medical crew, right now!

Lance Clone Trooper: Yes, mam. Let's go!

At the same thing, they repair Red and Green gives birth to twins whom she named Luke (silver) and Leia (Crystal) as at the same time, the rise of Darth Giovanni.

Sird: Giovanni, can you hear me?

Giovanni: Yes, mistress. Where is Green? Is she okay?

Sird: Can I tell you the good news.

Giovanni: ?

Sird: You got new limbs and arms, but the bad news is…..in your anger, you killed her.

Giovanni: No! She was alived, I felt it!

He goes on a rampage which he looks at the Droid.

Droid: Please don't kill m…

The droid is killed.

Giovanni: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!

At the ship

Emerald: We must split the twins where the Dark Lord can't sense them.

Crystal's mother: I will take the girl. I always wanted a daughter.

Blue: Then I will take the boy to relatives he has in Tantoonie.

They all agreed what to do. Leia is taken to Alderean with her new adoption mother and Luke is Tantoonie with his uncle (Bill) and aunt (Daisy). Meanwhile Giovanni and Sird are building the….DEATH STAR! Along with Moff Tankin (Archer) to oversee the construction. Thus ends the prequel trilogy. NOW TO THE BEST PARTS, Epiosde 4 to 6.

Author's Notes: Damn, 16 pages long I been writing. Now we will go all in intermission for those take part in this. For our next cast will be prepared for this. It has been long for our prequel trilogy. I hope you enjoy this. Remember, Review it after you read it.


	7. Star Wars Episode 4: New Hope

(Spark the 20th Century Fox Intro)

Republic Empire's Theatre of Parodies Presents

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away….

STAR WARS

Episode 4: The New Hope

At long last, back to business, don't you know that fan fics authors have lives you know. Also the director has college classes including an online course on history. What a joke, right?

All in this director wanted to make numerous references from other works known as Urusei Yatsura Star Wars. It's entire trilogy in one work. How hard is that?

There will stealing of gags even from Family Guy Star Wars for spite of comedy. Also Pokemon X and Y is coming, but the director prefers old school pokemon and stick to 251 pokemon instead.

The Wii U is awesome, but that has great third party games are coming. The director hopes Battlefield comes to the Wii U and is hoping to get Assassin Creed 3. What I was doing again?

Oh, CRAP! The story is that after the last Episode the Galactic Empire has found another rebellion known as the Rebel Alliance. The Rebels won a major battle, but hijack the plans of the Death Star. But Princess Leia is intercepted by Imperial Forces…

You can stop reading for now.

After the intro ends, the rebel ship runs away from Imperial Star Destroyer which the banner shows Mitt Romany and Paul Ryan. There is lasers hitting each other which until the Imperial ship hit a major blow on the Rebel ship.

Boom!

Pearl: Dia, do you hear that?

Dia: I heard!

Pearl: They hit the reactor! They will come to get us and…

Dia: Feed us?

3CPO hits R2 in the head.

Pearl: No! You idiot! They coming to get us.

Rebel soldiers are prepared to defend the ship. The Imperial ship grabs the Rebel ship into the huge hanger.

Dia: What's going to happen?

Pearl: It seems they about to board us? There's no escape for the Princess this time.

Dia: Yeah, that's sparking stuff in that door.

Pearl: Huh?

The door is been cut down until the Storm troopers of the 501st (remnants of the Lance Clones) legion pour out to fight the rebels. A firefight ensures until one of them was hit.

Rebel trooper: Damn! I was going to retire next week.

The rebels fought hard, but they slowly retreated. Our lovable droids flee in the firefight. Suddenly, Darth Giovanni appeared with more storm troopers with him.

Pearl: DIA! Where are you?

He searches for R2 in the ship, but he found him with somebody.

Crystal: Blue Oak, you are my only hope. So, what I finish the record?

Dia: Oh, it's near my feed tube. No, wait. It's near the red light thing.

Crystal: Ok, then. Do I need set what kind of audio output?

Dia: What I know?

Crystal: You must go! I am counting on you.

Leia left the R2 alone.

Pearl: DIA! What we do? They take over the ship and they ship us to spice mines of Kessel or fate worse than death.

Dia: Like what?

Pearl: You know. Those rumors of a certain individual who use robots to do his will and…..

Show disturbing scenes that you don't want to know about individuals use robots for sex slaves.

Dia: Like pokemon?

Pearl: yes, like that. Wrong Universe!

3CPO hits R2 in the head. But R2 goes somewhere in the ship.

Pearl: Hey, where are you going?

The remaining rebels are captured while the Storm troopers are searching for something.

Stormtrooper: They are not in the main computers.

Giovanni: Where those plans you get them? Where are they?

Rebel captain: We got neither transmissions nor plans. We are a diplomatic mission to Aldereen.

Giovanni: Oh, is this a diplomatic ship? Where is the peacekeeper?

He kills the rebel captain and throws him like a rag doll.

Giovanni: Destroy this ship until you found those plans and anybody who board this ship, I want them alive!

As the Storm troopers search again until they encountered Princess Leia.

Storm trooper: There's one. Set for Stun.

She kills the Stormtrooper as one grabs his dead comrade.

Stormtrooper 2: he said stun! Damnit! Why, God! Why!

They stun her.

Stormtrooper 3: She will be alright. Inform Lord Giovanni, we have a prisoner.

Stormtrooper 4: Hey, I had been wondering.

Stormtrooper 3: What?

Stormtrooper 4: can we inform the lord after you know…. Wink wink nudge.

Stormtrooper 3: NO, we can't do that. We got better things to do than that.

Stormtrooper 4: Oh, come on! I mean look at this girl. I mean she has right kind of boobs, but her curves are shock and awe. Can we…..

Stormtrooper: 3: I say no and I mean NO!

Stormtrooper 4: aw, I don't want to be virgin.

StormTrooper 3: At least, I got a hot wife I worship. Hell, I got a picture of her in my room.

Stormtrooper 4: Ok, kinda creepy.

Meanwhile…

Pearl: Are you sure about this?

Dia: Yeah, I'm sure that we got a big mission.

Pearl: I hope what you are doing?

The escape pod exits the ship. But they were spotted by Imperial Gunners.

Imperial Gunner: There goes another one!

Imperial Gunner 2: Hold your fire! It has no life forms.

Imperial Gunner: What if they put something in there like droids that we will regret not shooting it?

Imperial Gunner 2: What kind of idiot who put droids in the first place?

Imperial Gunner: A smart idiot, sir?

Imperial Gunner 2: Sigh, there's no proof there is no droids in that pod.

Imperial Gunner: I was only assuming.

Pearl: Man, are they idiots or what?

Dia: like me?

I mean 3CPO hits R2 again as the pod goes to the planet. At the ship

Crystal: Darth Giovanni, I am surprise to see you. The Imperial Senate will not allow this action to be taken lightly.

Giovanni: Don't act so surprise, Princess. I have my sources that the plans have transferred to this ship. I want to know where those plans are.

Crystal: I don't know what are you talking about? I am the member of the Imperial Senate…

Giovanni: You are the part of the Rebel alliance and a traitor. Take her away!

Crystal: Wait! Fine, you win. But the plans are among in these cases.

Showing the Deal or NO Deal Japanese game verison.

Giovanni: Um…..I choose case number 4.

It reveals to be nothing.

Giovanni: Nice, try. Ok, TAKE HER AWAY!

The storm troopers took her away.

Imperial Officer: Sir, that can cause trouble for the Senate to allied with the Rebels.

Giovanni: Doesn't matter to me as long she is only link to the Rebel base.

Imperial Officer: She will die before revealing anything to you.

Giovanni: Leave that to me, I have already plan this.

Imperial Officer 2: Sir, there was no transmissions of the plan. But there was escape left earlier before.

Giovanni: She must place the plans in that pod. Send a battalion to search it.

Imperial Officer: Yes, sir.

The Imperial ship flies back and to the Desert planet.

Pearl: So, what we do?

Dia: How about I go there and you go there to find settlements?

Pearl: Brilliant idea!

They found their way until each of them was captured by Jawas. Yeah, it took too long for any details to write out. At the next morning

Stormtrooper 5: That's strange? The tracks goes off to this direction?

Stormtrooper 6: Hey, sir Look. Droids.

Stormtrooper 7: I found a Droid.

Stormtrooper 8: I found a Droid.

Stormtrooper 9: I found a Droid.

Stormtrooper 10: I found a Droid.

Charlie Brown: I got a rock.

The sand crawler comes across a moisture farm.

Bill: Luke! I need some hand over here.

Reveals Luke played by Silver. Sliver Fangirls are screaming.

Republic Empire: SHUT UP! YOU'RE RUINING THE SHOW! Back to the story.

Daisy: Luke! Can you tell Owen to get a droid translator?

Silver: I will!

He goes to Owen.

Bill: I will have this one. Not that one! Hey, are you a translator?

Pearl: Of Couse, I am. I can speak over 6 million forms of communication including English, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, French, and Swedish.

Bill: Seems legit. Um, Luke. Bring those droids to the garage to clean them.

Silver: I was going to Toshce station to pick power converters.

Bill: Sigh, you do that later. Come on.

Silver: Let's go. Come on, let's go!

Dia: Hey, what about me?

Jawa: Shut up!

But the red one blown up at Luke's dismay..

Silver: Uncle Owen, this R2 unit broke.

Bill: Are you ripping me off?

Jawa: What? I didn't know that was going to happen.

Pearl: I suggest you take the blue one.

Silver: What about the blue one?

Bill: Can we make a switch?

Jawa: That's ok with me, but no refunds.

Bill: Deal.

At the garbage

Pearl: Man, I need an oil bath.

Silver: sigh, it's not fair. Briggs is right; I will never get out of this place.

Pearl: Excuse, what's your name?

Silver: Luke. Just Luke, please

Pearl: I see.

Silver: So, what you doing in the planet?

Pearl: Oh, we were cruising.

Dia: With rebel forces.

Silver: You know about the rebels against the Empire?

Pearl: in a sense, yes.

Silver: Have you been in many battles?

Pearl: Well, there is a lot I can't say.

Silver: Oh, let's see you got there.

As Luke is cleaning R2 until the message appeared.

Silver: Who is that?

Pearl: Oh, her. She was a passenger on the ship we were on.

Silver: She's beautiful.

(OH, yes those wish for SilverxCrystal. Sorry, ain't happening because I found it unprofitable and FOR GOOD PURE THINGS IN THE WORLD, NO YAOI and NO YURI SHIPPING ARE ALLOWED in my SHOW!)

Dia: I got a secret mission to do. Someone named Blue Oak.

Silver: Blue Oak?

Pearl: Pardon, do you know that person?

Silver: I don't know this Blue Oak, but I know someone named Ben Oak. He lives in the outskirts. Kinda a strange hermit. How you get the entire message?

Dia: If you get this restraining bolt off of me?

Silver: Ok.

He takes it off.

Silver: Hey! Play the entire thing!

Dia: Nope.

3CPO hits R2.

Pearl: he did you a favor!

Dia: Yeah, but…..

Bill: Luke! Dinner is ready!

Silver: Coming!

Luke left.

Dia: What we do now?

Pearl: I don't know.

Luke join his Aunt and Uncle dinner table. But they a heated argument about the ownership of the droids. Luke goes outside to do the memorial scene of the entire saga. He goes back to the garage until he found out R2 was gone. He and 3CPO has go in the morning to find him. Which they did

Silver: There you are.

Pearl: What the hell you were doing?

Dia: I know, the mission is more important than. Wait, I sense there is something in this area.

Silver: Sand people. Come on.

As they look though the binoculars.

Silver: There are two banthras, but wait. There is sand people where I can see right front of me.

Suddenly the Sandpeople attacked as they knock out Luke and 3CPO out. They drag Luke to the speeder as R2 hide until a sound that frightens them. The Hooded figure comes to Luke until it spots R2.

(No, Blue Oak will be replaced by his Grandfather for this role.)

Professor Oak: Hello there!

Dia: Huh?

Professor Oak: I won't harm you. Don't worry about him. He's going to be alright.

Silver: Ow, Ben Oak?

Professor Oak: What brings you in this area?

Silver: Oh, the R2 claims he was a mission to deliver someone named Blue Oak.

Professor Oak: Blue Oak? That's a name I haven't heard for a long time.

Silver: You know him?

Professor Oak: Do I know him? He's me. I was once Blue Oak of the Galaxy.

They heard something.

Professor Oak: We better get indoors. They come back in superior numbers.

They pick up 3CPO and get back to Oak house.

Silver: My father didn't fight a war. He was a space navigator.

Professor Oak: That is your uncle talking. You father was a jedi knight.

Silver: Wait, you and him fought the Clone Wars?

Professor Oak: Yes, we were best of friends. He was a good pilot like you are. I got something to show you.

Silver: What is it?

Professor Oak: It's a Jedi's weapon. It's for a civilized age. The Jedi in many generations protected and promote justice in the galaxy until the dark times of the Empire.

Silver: How did my father died?

He goes in a flashback trance as the last time they fought.

Professor Oak: I have a pupil named Giovanni once. He was a friend of mine until he hunt down and killed Jedi knights. He betrayed and murdered your father. Giovanni was seduced to the Dark side of the force.

Silver: The force?

Professor Oak: It gives Jedi it's power. It's surrounds us and binds us. So, what was this R2 unit wants to bring me.

Silver: I only saw part of it.

Professor Oak: I got it.

Crystal: Blue Oak, you served my mother during the Clone Wars (NO, I Will not do the series because it's too long to do it). I have entrusted this R2 with plans to stop the Empire from doing terrible things. You must bring this R2 unit to Aldereen. It's my desperate hour. Help me, Blue Oak. You're my only hope. Which Audio output I use?

Message ends.

Professor Oak: You must come with me to Aldereen if you must learn the ways of the force.

Silver: Aldereen? I can't go there. I got work to do.

Professor Oak: I need your help. So does she. I getting too old for this job.

Silver: It's not I like the Empire. I hate it, but there's nothing I can do.

Professor Oak: That's your Uncle talking.

Silver: How I am explaining this?

Professor Oak: learn the ways of the force.

Silver: How I drop you off in Archorhead and make your way to Mos Esly?

Professor Oak: You must do what's right.

At the Death Star….

Imperial Moff: The rebels are more well-equipped than ever. Due of their guerrilla tactics, we are more defenseless than ever.

Imperial Moff 2: Dangerous to your star fleet, but not to this battlestation.

Imperial Moff: If the Rebel Alliance gains support from the Senate then….

Comes with two figures as one is Darth Giovanni and Imperial Moff

Archer (as Moff Takin): The Imperial Senate no longer exists. Our Lady Empress has disbanded them. The remains of the Old Republic has been wipe out.

Imperial Moff: How she is able to maintain her control without the Senate?

Archer: Regional governors will obey her command. Now, to our plans to control the galaxy by fear rather brute force.

Imperial Moff: What if the Rebels has acquired the plans? The Rebels are more sneaky as ever.

Giovanni: Soon, those plans will be at our hands.

Imperial Moff: It doesn't matter if the Rebels has those plans. Now, this battlestation is most powerful thing in the universe. I suggest we use it.

Giovanni: Don't be prideful of your technology. It's insignificant next to the power of the force.

Imperial Moff: Oh, please. That bullshit. No wonder the plans didn't recover when soon you…..ack!

Giovanni force chokes the Moff.

Giovanni: I sense your lack of faith disturb me.

Archer: Enough of this! Giovanni, release him.

Giovanni: As you wish.

He lets go of the Moff.

Archer: Soon, we will have our source to find the Rebel base and end this in one big blow.

Back on the Desert planet (Too dumb to spell)

Silver: I never seen sandpeople hit so big.

Reveals the sand crawler is destroyed.

Professor Oak: They didn't! They move in numbers while these tracks are not them. Also those blast points are too precision for sandpeople which only Stormtroopers of 501st can do.

Silver: Wait? I know them. They were the ones sold those droids to me unless….home!

Professor Oak: Wait! It's too dangerous.

Luke goes anyway to see his uncle and Aunt are burned to death and loss of home. Back at the Death Star, at Leia's cell…..

Giovanni: Now, you will tell of your hidden rebel base.

Shows the probe droid with a needle which shows Leia's reaction and the door closes. Back to the Desert planet when Luke returned.

Professor Oak: There was nothing you could do. You will be dead. The droids in the Empire.

Silver: I will come with you to learn the ways of the force like my father.

They go off to the main city of the Desert planet. They encountered a squad of Stormtroopers.

Stormtrooper 11: How long you have these droids?

Silver: About 3 seasons.

Professor Oak: I can sell them if you want too?

Stormtrooper 11: I need some ID.

Professor Oak: You don't to see his ID.

Stormtrooper 11: We don't need to see his ID.

Professor Oak: he can mind his own business.

Stormtrooper 11: He can mind his own business.

Professor Oak: Move along.

Stormtrooper 11: Move along. Move Along.

They move along.

Stormtrooper 11's daughter: You're not even trying.

Stormtrooper: baby, it's 165 degrees out there. I can't hear everything in this thing. I was just repeating what's the old man was saying. It's not like mother&^%&* matter, ok?

The daughter runs away crying.

Stormtrooper 11: Oh, no! Baby!

Stormtrooper 12: Damn, this why I don't bring my daughter to jackshit.

As our heroes move on

Silver: How we got pass through them. I thought we were dead meat.

Professor Oak: The Force works on the weak minds.

Silver: ok, makes sense.

They entered a cantina bar showing. There is a minor incident with one of the criminals that threaten Luke, but Obi-Wan has cut his arm off. But they meet one of the pilots.

Gold: So, I heard you need a pilot from my copilot?

Reveals Sapphire reprises as Chewbacca.

Professor Oak: Is a fast ship?

Gold: A fast ship? You never heard the _Millennium Falcon?_ It made the kessel run less than 12 parcels. What's the cargo?

Professor Oak: Me, the boy, and two droids. NO questions asked.

Gold: So, local trouble?

Professor Oak: Let's say to avoid any Imperial sentry.

Gold: Yeah, I can do. But at a price. 10,000 all in advance.

Silver: 10,000? We can buy a ship for that.

Gold: Who's going to fly it? You, Ginger?

Silver: You got that! I'm not bad pilot as yourself. Come on, we wasting time here.

Professor Oak: How about 2,000 now and when we get there we will pay for you 15,000?

Gold: 17? You got yourself a deal. Meet me at Dock 94.

Professor Oak: 94.

Gold: I think you get out of here.

They spotted Stormtroopers are coming to them until Luke and Obi-Wan was gone.

Gold: 17 thousand? They must be crazy.

Sapphire: Enough to pay back to Jabba?

Gold: With 7 thousand left, I can buy me some dates. Wild Girl, get the ship ready.

As Chewy left until…..

Lt. Surge: Going somewhere, Solo?

Gold: Yes, Greedo. I was going to your boss, Jabba and then repay him.

Lt. Surge: It's too late for that. Jabba has own your ship and hired every bounty hunter in the galaxy. Lucky me that I found you.

Gold: Yeah, but this time I got the money.

Lt. Surge: Then give it to me and I will forget. Well, to be frank the economy is not good shape since the rent price has risen up.

Gold: But I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba.

Lt. Surge: Jabba is though with you! Jabba will acquire with your ship.

Gold: Over my dead body.

Lt. Surge: That will be a great scene to see.

Gold: Yeah, bet you were.

HOLD, those who debated that Han Solo shot first while the special edition shows Greedo shot first. Personally, I favor the special edition which improved. Those who complain this scene I got two words: &^%* you!. This is my parody!

The heroes go to the Dock 94, but followed by Imperial spy. They see Han Solo's ship.

Silver: What a piece of junk?

Gold: HEY! I made modifications on it. So, we should get going.

Wait! Flashback! Han Solo sees Jabba and his crew.

Whitney: SOLO! Where is my money!

Gold: Look, Jabba. I got my money, but not right now. When I get it, I will pay you back. Also don't send your lackys to do your dirty work.

After that, back to the story. The Stormtroopers found our heroes and they blast off to space as they hyperspace. At the Death Star….

Imperial Officer: Sir, we reach Aldereen.

Archer: Good.

They bring Leia here.

Crystal: Governor Tankin, I shouldn't know this. I recognized your foul scent when I was bought onboard.

Archer: Charming to the last. I have been exhausted to find your rebel base. Also I will use your home planet to test this weapon.

Shows her homeworld

Crystal: NO! We don't have weapons in our system.

Archer: Give us a military target. Name the system! Tell us the rebel base.

Crystal: fine, they are dantoonie.

Archer: See, Lord Giovanni. She can be very reasonable. Fire when ready.

Crystal: WHAT!? YOU bastard!

Archer: You are far too trusting, we can deal with your friends later.

They destroyed the planet. Back to the heroes

Silver: What's wrong?

Professor Oak: I sense something disturbance in the force. Billion cried out in terror and then nothing. You should go back to your training.

Gold: See, told you I outrun those Imperial Slugs. At least you can thank me.

While R2 and 3CPO are playing space chess with Chewy, but R2 made a good move.

Sapphire: WHAT?! I shouldn't win this!

Pearl: Hey, he made a fair move.

Gold: I shouldn't done that.

Pearl: no complains about a robot.

Gold: Yeah except they don't pull out of their sockets when they lose. Wookies are know to do that.

3CPO looks at Chewy as she does the fist thing.

Pearl: Um, new plan. Let her win.

Dia: Scary cat.

While Luke is learning his Jedi Training, but he kinda failed.

Gold: Ha ha, there is no match against good blaster.

Silver: You don't believe in the force, do you?

Gold: I been one side of the galaxy to another, I found weird stuff. I found the force to be bunch of crap.

Professor Oak: I suggest you try it again, but on instinct. And stretch out your feelings.

He succeeds it.

Professor Oak: See you could do it.

Gold: I call that luck.

Professor Oak: In my experience, there is no such thing as luck.

Gold: I won't say it. Hey, we are here on time.

They to the crockpit to find….

Gold: Argh! We head to a asteroid collusion.

Silver: What happen?

Gold: My calculations are right, but no planet.

Silver: How?

Professor Oak: Destroyed by the Empire.

Gold: Oh, please. It will 1000 ships and enough firepower to….hold on!

Something hit them showing a TIE fighter.

Professor Oak: It's a short range fighter.

Gold: If there was a base nearby, we will get away.

Silver: We got follow him.

Gold: not for long!

They follow the fighter.

Professor Oak: Funny, this fighter couldn't get to deep space on it's own.

Silver: maybe got lost. We getting closer to that small moon.

Professor Oak: That's no moon, it's a space station.

Gold: It's too big to be a station.

Silver: I got a bad feeling about this.

Professor Oak: Turn the ship around.

Gold: Yeah, good idea. Wild Girl get us out of there.

They found out that they on a tractor beam. They are dragged into the hanger in the Death Star. Imperial forces are heading to the heroes' ship.

Archer: Yes?

(&&^* it, screw numbers)

Imperial Officer: Sir, there is a rebel coming out of the ruins of the planet. It's the same ship came out of the Desert planet.

Giovanni: They must return the plans to us. She may be use for us.

As Darth Giovanni arrives

Imperial Officer: Sir, there is no one board on this ship. They must escape in escape pods.

Giovanni: Have you found any droids?

Imperial Officer: no, sir.

Giovanni: I want everything on this ship to be found.

Imperial Officer: Yes, sir.

As Giovanni leaves….

Giovanni: Wait, a presence. A Presence not felt since…..

Now he leaves, at the ship.

Silver: Good idea for you to hide us.

Gold: Yeah, I never thought smuggle myself in. This is stupid. How we do this?

Professor Oak: Who is the fool? The Fool or the fool follows the fool.

At the ground

Stormtrooper: If you find anything, tell us about it. Ok, let's go!

As they left until leaves two guard the ship's entrance.

Stormtrooper: Huh?

Stormtrooper: I hate this job. I hope something will happen.

Gold: Hey, you two down there.

Stormtrooper: huh?

Gold: Can you give us a hand down here?

Stormtrooper: hmmm, sounds fishy. Don't you think?

Stormtrooper: Nah, I think we should.

They enter the ship until they got kill.

Imperial Officer: TK-421, why did you leave your post? TK-421, respond.

He sees the stormtrooper who knocks his helmet. Imperial officer statues him

Imperial Officer: I am going down, there's a problem.

The Door opens showing Chewy, Obi-Wan, and another stormtrooper.

Imperial Officer: What the?

They kill every Imperial officer inside. The same stormtrooper came in.

Silver: YOU Idiot! That nearly alert the entire battlestation.

Gold: So let them! I am tired of sneaking around.

Professor Oak: Hurry, we the station's tractor beams are.

R2 gets the database from the Death Star and finds the room.

Professor Oak: I don't you boys can't help me. I must do this alone.

Gold: You don't have to say it again.

Silver: I want to come with you.

Professor Oak: You must stay and protect these droids. The force will always be with you. Always.

Obi-Wan leaves.

Sapphire: Where you find this old man?

Gold: She's right, where you find that old fossil?

Silver: Ben is a good man.

Gold: Better than staying around waiting for him to pick us as high school kids.

Silver: Who are think…

Dia: I found her!

Silver: What? Who he found?

Pearl: Who you find?

Dia: Princess Leia.

Silver: the Princess?

Gold: ! A damsel in distress? What's going on?

Dia: She's on detention block 2001

Gold: Wait! There is a damsel in distress? Why you didn't say anything before? What she looked like?

Silver: R2, show the message.

Dia: Ok.

They show the message.

Gold: Nope, she's too serious.

Silver: What happen to "Saving Damsel in distress" crap?

Gold: Change my mind when she looked like.

Silver: But they going to kill her.

Gold: Better her than me.

Luke sighs, but he got a idea.

Silver: She's rich.

Sapphire: !

Gold: Hold on! Rich you say?

Silver: She's rich and powerful. The reward will be…..

Gold: What?

Silver: More than you ever imagine.

Gold: I can imagine it already. So, what's your plan?

Silver: um, can I get those.

He grabs the handcuff.

Silver: Ok, I put these on you.

Sapphire: Oh, hell NO! Don't put these on me!

Silver: Ok, you put these on.

Gold: Hey, Sapph. Don't worry, he got this going.

Pearl: What about us?

Silver: Lock the doors.

Gold: And hope for no blasters.

Pearl: oh, I was hoping for that.

As they go to the Death star hallways to the Detention room.

Imperial Officer: What is this thing?

Chewy made a death glare.

Silver: Prisoner transfer to 2001.

Imperial Officer: Ok, put it in.

They tried to grab Chewy, but they attack the Imperials.

Gold: OK, she is cell 930. You go get her while I hold them here. Um, everything is ok now. Nothing to worry about it.

Imperial Officer: What happen?

Gold: Small arms problems, but everything is ok now. How are you?

Imperial Officer: We're sending a squad up.

Gold: um, wait! We got a reactor leak in here. Give us a lock down and we can fix this mess soon as possible.

Imperial Officer: Wait a moment! You liar, there's no reactor on that detention floor.

Gold: ummm….

He fires at the messager.

Gold: I hate stupid conversation anyways. Sil, We got a problem over here.

Silver enters the cell.

Crystal: Are you too short to be stormtrooper?

Silver: I'm Luke skywalker, I'm here to recuse you.

Crystal: Are who?

Silver: Luke Skywalker, I'm here to recuse you. I'm here with Ben Oak and your R2 unit.

Crystal: Ben Oak?

Silver: Come on.

Meanwhile at the Death Star, Blue Oak did his job which Darth Giovanni notices something. At the dentention floor.

Sapphire: They're here!

Gold: Get behind me!

Stormtroopers appear while Chewy and Han retreated.

Gold: Great, they're here.

Crystal: You managed to cut our escape route, you brainless idiot.

Gold: Excuse me, Super Serious Gal.

Lasers are blasting everywhere. They face a problem.

Crystal: That's it!

Gold: What are you doing?

She blasted the garage chute.

Crystal: Into the garage, flyboy!

She enters the chute.

Gold: Smart gal, she is. Either I hate her or I beginning to like her at all.

Mangaquestshippers squeals

Republic Empire: Will you please shut the ^%$& up! I am running a show here! Troopers!

Republic Empire's troopers come and get the shippers out of there.

Republic Empire: Make sure they don't come to the studios again! Now, back to the story.

Gold: Wild Girl, get in there.

Sapphire: If to stay alive, I will do it.

She enters inside.

Gold: GO!

Luke goes the chute as Han goes next.

Gold: Great! What wonderful smell you got there. Out of the way,

Silver: No, What!

He fires away which it hit all directions until it stops.

Silver: YOU brainless Idiot, I already tried it.

Gold: Well, I got this under control until you ruin it.

Crystal: it could be worse.

Gold: like how?

The walls are moving to crush out heroes.

Silver: The walls are moving!

Crystal: Don't stand there. Do something.

On the Droids, they were doing something.

Dia: Hey.

Pearl: Yeah.

Dia: You do think the Empire will fall?

Pearl: It will if you think about it.

He press the button saying "To Stop crushing heroes" which the walls stopped. They cheer about it. At the Moff room.

Giovanni: He is here.

Archer: Blue Oak? Surly he must be dead by now.

Giovanni: He's not. He's already on this station.

Archer: His kinds, the Jedi are extinct. You and the Empress are the last of their "kind".

The message beeps.

Archer: Yes?

Imperial Officer: Sir, there has a breakout in the detention level 2001.

Giovanni: Blue Oak is here.

Archer: If you're right, then he must not escape.

Giovanni: Escape is not his plan. I will face him alone.

Meanwhile…..

Gold: If we avoid any stupid ideas, we get out of here.

Silver: Then we have to get moving.

Something is heard which startled Chewy.

Sapphire: What was that?

Gold: Oh, come on.

Crystal: Wait, they hear!

He shoots it anyways.

Gold: There's nothing there except for that badass couch right there.

He points out the couch.

Crystal: That ugly thing?

Gold: it's not. Just clean it up and breeze it. It's the perfect!

They do the anime sweats. Now, they attempt to get it.

Gold: You ready? One, two, three.

Both Han and Luke lift it up, but there is a problem.

Gold: Easy Easy Easy!

Silver: Ok.

Gold: Whoa Whoa! Stop Stop! No, twist it! The another way.

Silver: What you want me to do?

Gold: Twist it the another way as I am doing it.

Silver: OK, then.

Gold: No NO! Just put it down. Ok, let me think how to get this thing out?

Crystal: Will you stop taking that junk and focus the mission at hand?

Gold gets out.

Gold: Hey, I got this! Ok, we need to remove some parts so we can take it easy.

Crystal: Argh! Why you want this worthless junk?

Sapphire: I might agree with Han in this.

Back to Blue Oak when he encountered Darth Giovanni

Giovanni: Blue Oak, we meet again at last. Now, the ciricle is completed. When I left you I was a learner, now I am the master.

Professor Oak: Only in master of evil, Darth.

They begin their fight in a epic way.

Giovanni: Your powers are weak, old man!

Professor Oak: No, if you strike me down I will become more powerful than you ever imagine.

As our heroes escape to the ship until….

Silver: Ben?

Blue Oak looks at Luke and back to the Darth Giovanni. He just stood while Giovanni strike him down.

Silver: NO!

The stormtroopers turned around to shoot at Luke as he took down some of them until he gone back to the ship while Han and Chewy are carrying the couch.

Gold: GO GO GO GO GO GO!

They get the couch inside the ship.

Gold: I hope the old man did the job or the trip will be really short.

They left the place without no problems.

Silver: I can't believe he's gone.

Crystal: There was nothing you could do.

Gold: We not out of the woods yet.

They begin to fight the TIE fighters.

Silver: Who design those things?

Gold: Maybe someone was being cheapo!

They defeated the TIE fighters.

Gold: That taken care of them. How you like, Super Serious Gal?

Crystal: Please, they obvious let us go.

Gold: Hey, we got out of here.

Crystal: You brainless Idiot! They are tacking us. I hope this R2 will aid our cause. It's not over yet.

Gold: I expected to be rewarded. I ain't in your cause I'm in it for the money.

Crystal: If money you want, you will get it.

As Luke come in.

Crystal: You friend is quite gun for hire. All he cares about is himself.

Leia leaves

Silver: I care.

Gold: Sigh….Hey, buddy. What you think? A princess and a guy like me?

Silver: fat chance.

Gold: It was worth of try.

They go to Yavin which they meet up with the resistance. Since the Director decided to pace the story up as Death Star appeared.

Imperial Officer: The moon of Yavin will come in range in 30 minutes.

Giovanni: It will be long remembered. It was the end of Blue Oak. It will be the end of the rebellion.

Back on Yavin Moon

Silver: Hey, going somewhere? Got your reward.

Gold: Yeah, I got things to do.

Silver: Hey, why you don't join us?

Gold: Look, Luke. I don't attack battlestation which it's suicide.

Silver: Now, I get it now. I hope you get what you want.

Gold: Hey!

Silver: hm?

Gold: May the force be with you.

Silver goes away.

Sapphire: boss?

Gold: I know what I am doing.

He pauses for a moment. And Luke comes up to Leia.

Crystal: What's wrong?

Silver: It's Han, he's….

Crystal: Don't worry about it. He has made his own path.

After that, the rebel began the attack on the Death Star.

Red Leader: Red 1, standing by.

Red 2: Red 2, standing by.

Wally: Red 3, standing by

Red 4: Red 4, standing by.

Silver: Red 5, standing by.

Red Leader: Set your foils to attack position.

They attack the death star. They evade the turbo lasers.

Imperial Officer: My lord, we counted 30 rebel ships. But they so small, they evade our turbo lasers.

Giovanni: We have to get ship by ship. Get the crew to their fighters. You two, several fighters broke out from the main group, follow me.

The two TIE pilots join Giovanni to fight the fighters who being their trench until Red Leader failed to get the exhaust port. Until Luke was next to do his run on the trench.

Briggs: you're far enough to over you.

Wally: I hope we can survive this.

Silver: Wait, fighters incoming.

The TIE fighters lead by Death Giovanni.

Giovanni: Cover me.

TIE pilot: yes, sir.

They go after Briggs and Wedge. They nearly shot down wedge.

Wally: I have bail of this.

Silver: Come on, wedge. You can't do that.

Wallace: Sorry!

Wedge leaves

Giovanni: Leave him, I'm on the other one.

Briggs is shot down leaving Luke to do the job. He struggles on when Darth Giovanni is after him. He turns on the computer until…..

Professor Oak (voice): Use the force, Luke.

He pauses.

Giovanni: Strange, the force is with this one?

Back to Luke

Professor Oak: Luke, trust me.

Luke turns off the computer.

Random voice: He turned off his targeting computer. Luke, what's wrong?

Silver: Don't Worry I'm alright.

Crystal: Ok, who's the wise guy?

Rebel soldier: Not me.

They are puzzled who did it until Giovanni shoot down R2.

Dia: OW!

Silver: I lost R2.

Dia: I'm dying…..

At the Death Star….

Imperial message: The moon is at firing range.

Archer: you may fire at ready.

At the Trench…..

Giovanni: I have you now!

Until something kill one of his fighters.

Giovanni: What?

Luke turns to see Han's ship.

Gold: Yahooo!

The other fighter is surpise.

TIE pilot: Sir, look out.

But thanks to his stupid effort, he knock out the Darth's Giovanni as he drifts out into space.

Gold: Now, you're all clear kid. Now blow that thing up and go home.

Luke manages to get the proton torpedoes in the exhaust port. The remaining rebel forces which 3 out of 30 made out alive to witness the explosion of the Death Star.

BOOOMMM!

Stormtrooper: I haven't gotten my paycheck! BY NEXT WEEK!

Gold: Luke buddy, Great shot. That was one in million!

At Luke's ship

Professor Oak (voice): Remember, the force will always be with you.

Silver: Thanks.

Now, Giovanni retreats back to Imperial Capital. Now our Heroes can celebrated their victory. Meanwhile at the Captial.

Sird: I threw the senate at him. The Whole Senate. True story.

Imperial Official: That is so funny!

Message beep.

Sird: Empress Sird, here.

Messager: You got a collected call from…

Giovanni: Darth Giovanni

Sird: I got to take this call. Giovanni, my favorite man. How's it going? Whoa! Whoa! Slow down. What? What you mean they blow up the Death Star? *&^%! Oh, &*^%. &*^%! Who's they? What the hell is Aluminum falcon? Ok, who's left? Are you &^%*ing kidding me? Where are you? Wait, you waste fuel and in space, waiting for a pick up? You must be smell bad like a dog poo. Oh, I'm sorry that my Dark Lord of the sith can protect a exhaust port that is 2 meters wide. It wasn't pay off yet. You don't know anything that will cost me? Oh, great. Rebuilt it! Who's going to pay it, you? You got 100 trillion credits to built that thing? Get your ass back here or I will tell everything what whiny bitch you about Padme? Hey, Hey. Come on, I didn't mean to snap. You know meddling teenagers blowing up the Death Star. Ok, get back here and…Ok. Bye!

The film ends here.

Author Notes: Man, it nearly took 4 days to it. It's hard to get some gags right. I hope you can spot them which they from their shows. You can guess where I got them from. Also I doing the Episode V the next week or longer due College work. Man, 29 pages of this. I work hard it and due of delays. Also I got most of works cancelled because of that. I got the character ideas from Pika09 which I found her work is very good, but I decided to improve and enhanced it. I give that Author credit for that. All works belong to their respective owners except Star Wars belongs to Disney. Now Leia has become a Disney Princess.

Crystal: WAIT, does make me as a….

Republic Empire: yes, you are Disney princess for now.

Crystal: -_-

Republic Empire: We will be right back for your next film.

CUT!


	8. Star Wars Episode 5: Empire Strikes Back

Republic Empire theatre of Parodies presents

(Spark the 20th Century fox intro with Pokémon as doing the tune of the song)

Long time ago, when they lasers…Why they have lasers in the first place? Wait, we already invent today. My bad…..

STAR WARS

Episode V

The Empire Strikes Back

The Rebel alliance has destroyed the Death Star, but faces the onslaught of the Imperial Armed Forces. They are outnumbered, outgun, and by number times over ration against them. The rebels are found a hiding place…

Have you play Rogue Squadron on N64, it tells why they are on the run in the first place? Wait, Rebel Strike in the first mission explains why it happens. I love Rouge Sqaudron games and I hopefully Rogue Leader and Rebel Strike can be on Wii U virtual console. That will be awesome.

Also the Director is very busy with his work and other stuff like collecting legos for his lego films. Don't judge him; he's quite sensitive to that subject. The budget on this theatre of Parodies is time which lots of it.

Also the Director is planning to have a writing contest to pick one of those stories on parodies that anyone choses the movie to poke fun and the director will select one of them to this Theatre of Parodies. His email happens to legohalo_9 to send your story in.

Who is this? Oh, crap the Director is here. Um, the story is that Darth Giovanni is obsessed of finding Luke Skywalker has dispatched Probe droids to find him.

After the intro ends, the Star Destroyer is somewhere has send out probe droids across the galaxy as one of them hit a snow planet known as Hoth. The probe droid landed and goes out.

A lone figure comes out with Tantaruan, It's Luke Skywalker. He sees something.

Silver: Han, can you hear me? Han? Do you read?

Gold (radio): Loud and Clear! A deaf man can hear you.

Silver: I got nothing in here.

Gold: There are barely any life forms in this planet. I'm going back to base.

Silver: Ok, there's a meteorite hit the ground. I'm going to check it.

But a Wampa attacks Luke and drags Luke to his lair.

Han goes back to base and heads to his ship.

Gold: Hey, when this ship is working?

Chewy pops out.

Sapphire: Oh, about 30 minutes if you….QUIT ASKING ME!

Gold: Ok, Don't worry. I come to help you ok.

Han leaves.

Sapphire: Sigh, I miss Ruby.

She continue working on the ship

Han enters the command room as he approaches the Rebel General.

Falkener: Han, what you got?

Gold: Not much, just more *&^(ing snow and Luke is checking a meteorite.

Falkener: Hiding from the Empire is never easy.

Gold: Yeah, but I need to go. I need repay Jabba or she will hang me!

Falkener: Sigh, ok. You can take a leave. You're a good pilot, hate to lose you.

Han goes to Leia.

Gold: So, this is it?

Crystal: Right…..

Gold: Don't get mushy on me.

He leaves and Leia follow Han.

Crystal: Han, we need you!

Gold: We? What about you?

Crystal: Oh, please. You belong here.

Gold: Why?

Crystal: you're….a natural leader.

Gold: Come on! Then why you following me?

Crystal: I…I….

Gold: You're worry that I won't give you a good bye kiss?

Crystal: I rather do it with a Wookie.

Gold: That's good! She will use a good kiss!

The crew looks at Republic Empire.

Republic Empire: Wait? I mean no Yuri and Yaoi crap, but only for comedic effect.

Back to the story

Pearl: Damn, it's cold.

Dia: Well, it's not like home we know.

3CPO hits R2.

Pearl: We got to stick to character.

They meet Han working on his ship.

Pearl: Excuse me, have you seen Master Luke?

Gold: Strange I thought he will be here. I am going to check it.

He heads over the Tantutans (I can't spell it right!).

Gold: Has Luke come back?

Rebel Officer: no, sir.

Gold: I got no choice then.

Rebel Officer: Sir! Your Tantuatn will freeze to death!

Gold: Then I see you in Hell!

At the Wampa's lair, Luke sees his light saber which he uses to free himself and cut the Wampa's arm off. Luke wanders off in the freezing cold weather. Until something appear to him….

Professor Oak: Luke, you will go to the Dagobah system. You will find Master Yoda. The Jedi master who instructed me.

Silver: Ben!

Until Han appeared as Luke passed.

Gold: hey, Buddy! Speak to me!

He sees his only transport has frozen to death.

Gold: OK. Um….

He grabs his lightsaber and cuts open the belly to spill out its organs.

Gold: This will warm you! Man, I thought they smell bad from the outside. I mean literally they smell like shit.

The next day, the rebel snowspeeder found them and Luke made a recovery.

Pearl: I'm glad you are ok.

Dia: Me too.

Sapphire: You got the strength to beat up a lizard man.

Gold: have you feeling? I saved your frozen ass out there.

Silver: Thanks. I owe you one.

Gold: Well, thanks to someone I know.

Crystal: I have nothing to with it.

Gold: As you can see, she does care about me.

Crystal: Why! You brainless snuff-looking herder!

Gold: Who's snuff-looking? Man, she is on her period, right?

This scene is deleted for various reasons. They found out something is out there which Han and Chewy scout out.

Probe Droid: (gibbish)

Sapphire: Is that….

Gold: Yeah. GO!

Sapphire: HEY, SHIT BUCKET!

The probe droid fired at Chewy and Hand shot at the thing which blows up by itself.

Gold: Oh, man. The Empire found us.

Cue the Imperial March as Star Destroyers are there until a super Star Destroyer overshadows them. It is the Death Squadron led by no other than Darth Giovanni which he whacks a mailbox with a baseball bat. He walks down in his bridge of his Super Star Destroyer.

Imperial Officer: Oh, crap! Here he comes. Empire stuff. Ooo, Empire stuff…

As he walks by and at the lower floor Ozzel (Petrel) walks by.

Ariana: Admiral!

Petrel: What is it?

Ariana: We got a transmission from one of our probe droids.

Petrel: We got thousands of those things across the galaxy. I want proof, not leads.

Ariana: Yeah, I think this is the best proof we got to….

Giovanni: Did you found something?

They show him the transmission.

Giovanni: That's it. The rebels are there!

Petrel: My lord, there are uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers or….

Giovanni: No, Admiral. Skywalker is there. General Veers.

Veers (proton shows up)

Proton: Yes, my lord?

Giovanni: Prepare your ground forces.

Proton: Yes, my lord.

Back on the Rebel base, they plan to escape when they arrive.

Rebel officer: Sir, there is a fleet of star destroyers coming to the planet.

Falkner: Set up the shield. Prepare for Ground Assault.

On Han's ship

Gold: Ok, turn it on!

Sapphire: OK.

The fire appeared.

Gold: AH! Turn it off. Turn it off!

Sapphire: I'm trying!

On space…..

Giovanni: What is it?

Proton: My lord, we move out of lightspeed. But we found that the rebels has set a energy shield will defect any bombard we sent.

Giovanni: We must alert their presences. This last time he had done this.

Proton: He felt wiser to….

Giovanni: he's a complete moron. Prepare for your surface attack.

Proton: Yes, sir.

He goes around with his chair to see Ozzel on the screen.

Petrel: Ah, my lord. The fleet has move out of lightspeed and prepare to….ack!

Giovanni: You failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett.

Ariana: Yes, my lord?

Giovanni: Get our ground forces beyond the energy field and deploy the fleet to prevent their escape. You are command now, Admiral Piet.

Ariana: (scared) Thank you, my lord.

A moment later, Luke appear.

Silver: Hey, Chewy. Take care of yourself.

Sapphire: You too!

They hug.

Gold: Hey, buddy! Be careful.

Silver: you too.

They prepare to face the Imperial Army.

Rebel Soldier: I didn't sign up for this!

Rebel Soldier 2: Then why you sign up for?

Rebel Soldier: Hot chicks.

Rebel Soldier 2: long shot.

Rebel Soldier: I ain't dying in this snow planet. We're doom.

Rebel Soldier 2: Nah, unless they bought something we can't hit real good.

In the distance shows AT-ATs and AT-STs with snowtroopers.

Rebel Soldier: What about that?

Rebel Soldier 2: Yeah…yikes.

At the command base

Falkner: Their target will be the primary shield generator. Open shield.

The Rebel transport with two fighter escorts came out. While a star destroyer is nearby

Imperial Officer: Sir, rebel ships coming.

Imperial Officer 2: Good, our first catch of the day.

Imperial Officer: Yeah, right.

Little they know that Ion cannons is giving them cover fire at all Star Destroyers are near the transports.

At the rebel base, the rebel forces prepare for the big battle. Luke leads Rogue Squadron to battle.

Silver: This is Rogue leader, we are on our way.

They attack the Imperial Armor force known as Blizzard Force lead by Veers himself. The big battle has begun. The snowspeeders tried their best to hit them with lasers, but that armor is too thick to be damage.

Silver: That armor is too strong for blaster. Use your hapoons to get their legs. It's the best way to stop them.

On the base…

Falkner: I don't we think we sent two transports at a time.

Crystal: It's risky, we got no choice.

On the hanger…

Sapphire: Where I put this?

Gold: NO! That one goes there and that one goes there, right?

Sapphire: Oh!

Pearl: Dia, are you going to be ok?

Dia: I hope I won't get shot again.

Pearl: I hope so.

The forward AT-AT is almost the shield generator which destroys everything in its path until one of them was taken by harpoon cable. Despite taking one down, they face more AT-ATs….

Proton: Debark more troops for ground assault. Prepare to target their generators.

In the mist of fight, more speeders are going down.

Silver: Hobbie! I had been hit!

Luke's speeder crashed down and manages to escape before AT-AT's foot can get him. At the Command…

Gold: You still here?

Crystal: You got clearance to leave.

Gold: Don't worry I leave until you get to your ship.

Crystal: What about…..

Boom!

Intercom: Imperial 501st are here. Imperial 501st are…..(static)

Gold: Come on!

Crystal: Give them the retreat code. Get them to their ships.

Pearl: Hey! Wait for me!

At the battlefield

Rebels: Retreat! Fall back!

Luke goes up to the AT-ATs and took out a thermal detonator which he threw to destroy the walker. But there is one walker is coming at the rebel forces.

Proton: yes, my lord. I am closing on the Generators, you may start your landing. The Generators?

AT-AT pilot: at 250 meters, sir.

Proton: Good. Target Maximum firepower.

They destroy the main shield generators.

Proton: Excellent!

At the base, the snow collapse near Han and Leia.

Gold: Command, our path is blocked. I can get her out with the Falcon. Come on!

He grabs Leia to the Falcon while Darth Giovanni is with his 501st legion (again Lance Clones). Han, Leia, and 3CPO reach the falcon with Chewy waiting. Han turns one which stops and he hit it to turn it on.

Crystal: This bucket of bolts will not pass this blockade!

Gold: This baby has few surprises in here.

Outside

Snowtrooper: Get that gun ready

But the Falcon has a minigun firing at the snowtroopers who suffer massive losses.

Gold: Hit it!

They fly off. Luke look over to the Falcon's flight. Luke flies off to space into the unknown.

Dia: Are we going to the place where we supposed to go?

Silver: No, I am heading to a different planet. It's a vision I saw.

Dia: I hope you're right.

The Falcon has a problem as it tries to escape from the Imperial Fleet.

Sapphire: um…

Gold: I know. I saw them!

Crystal: Saw what?

Gold: Two star Destroyers coming at us. I can outmatch in this contest of speed.

He out speed them except for TIE fighters has made two star destroyers nearly crash each other.

Gold: Prepare to jump into hyperspace. NOW!

Nothing has happen

CRITICAL FAILURE!

Crystal: Well?

Gold: uh, oh.

Pearl: About that, the hyperdrive is badly broken.

Gold: We are in deep shit over here.

Both Chewy and Han goes to repair it.

Gold: Give me the tool box!

She gives the tool box to Han.

Gold: How we get out of this one?

Something hit them as the tool box hit him in the head.

Gold: OW! Chewy!

Sapphire: That wasn't me.

Gold: Then who?

Boom!

Gold: That was no laser fire?

Crystal: Come here.

Han and Chewy comes to see….

Crystal: Asteroids.

Gold: I going in.

Crystal: Are you insane?

Gold: Look, we got like 4 of 6 main characters on this ship. We can do fine.

Pearl: Ah, Look at one! Ah, look at one there!

They flee away from the TIE fighters which they killed off by asteroids.

Crystal: We are going to get killed if we stay here much longer.

Gold: Not unless there is something….Ah, there it is.

They enter the hole in the big asteroid which the sign they miss says, "DO NOT ENTER!"

Crystal: I hope what you are doing?

Gold: Relax, Super Serious Gal. I know I am doing.

At the swamp planet, Luke landed with a problem which R2 was throw out of the creature that ate him.

Silver: Lucky, you don't taste very good.

Dia: Sigh, thank the script.

Silver: What are we doing? Must be a dream or I must going crazy.

At the Imperial Fleet….

Giovanni: What it is?

Ariana: sir, the falcon has fled to asteroid field and we….

Giovanni: Asteroids don't concern me. I want that ship, not excuses.

Ariana: Yes, my lord.

At the Asteroid hole…

Gold: I have to turn off everything off except for the emergency power.

Pearl: Does include me?

Gold: NO, I want you to help me to speak with the Falcon.

Something is not right when something is moving.

Pearl: It just me or the asteroid is not stable.

Gold: Well, thank you captain Obvious. Wild Girl get the professor and plug him up!

Chewy takes 3CPO to the main computer until something shakes to have Leia to be with Han.

Crystal: Get off me!

Gold: Hey, don't get excite it.

Crystal: Please!

Gold: Of course, your highness.

At the Swamp planet

Silver: Now, I got to find this Yoda. Or he does exit.

Emerald: He does exist.

Silver: Who are you?

Emerald: If you put your gun down.

Luke lowers the gun.

Emerald: I'm Yoda.

Silver: Um, I was expecting someone taller.

Emerald: Don't even think about it.

Silver: What you going to do?

Yoda shows his powers.

Silver: OK, you're the real thing.

ON the Falcon, C-3PO (now corrected) is talking with the machine.

Pearl: Man, what a bitch. Han, I got bad news and good news.

Gold: Hit me with the good news.

Pearl: Well, the machine is fine. The bad news is that you need some new cables.

Gold: Of course, I have to replace it. Here!

Chewy grabs the some cables.

Gold: Oh, we going to need some new cables.

Han goes to a separate room which Leia, he tries to help her which she shove him back.

Crystal: Will you stop that!

Gold: Geez, I'm trying to help. Super Serious Gal.

Crystal: Will you please, stop calling me that!

Gold: Sure, Crys..

Republic Empire: What?

Crystal: Gold, you can be so difficult sometimes.

Republic Empire: That's not part of the script!

Gold: Yeah, you could be a little bit nicer.

Crystal: Occasionally, if you didn't act like a reckless jerk.

Gold: A jerk? A reckless jerk? I like the sound of that.

Crystal: stop that.

Gold: Stop what?

Crystal: My hands are dirty.

Gold: So, does mine. What you afraid, Crys?

Republic Empire: Are they speaking each other without their character's names?

Crystal: Afraid?

Gold: You're trembling.

Crystal: I'm not.

Gold: Wanna bet? You like me because I'm a reckless jerk? A Jerk with a heart of Gold?

Crystal: I happen to like serious guys.

Gold: I'm a serious guy too.

Crystal: you're a….

They make out like crazy as the entire film crew and Republic Empire were like….

Republic Empire: O_O, what the hell?

They continue to watch as they both moan as the kiss is deep until…

Pearl: Han, I was wrong about the new cables.

They broke out of their makeout session.

Gold: Thank you! Thank you very much! Captain Obvious!

Pearl: Oh, you're welcome.

As 3-CPO left the room, but Leia left the room too soon.

Gold: What just happen?

Crystal runs off to the cockpit and locks it.

Crystal: Did I and Gold do that? (blushes)

Republic Empire: Oh, boy. The mangaquestshippers are going to love this. But that was out of the blue? Was it part of the script? Back to the story!

Back to the Imperial Fleet in the asteroid being destroying them.

Imperial Captain: My lord, we are suffering heavy losses. We already lost them.

Giovanni: They are alive! Get every ship to sweep up the asteroid field.

After the hologram ends

Ariana: My lord, message from the Empress herself.

Giovanni: Get us out of the asteroid field for a clear message.

After they get out, Darth Giovanni goes to his room

Giovanni: What is my bidding, my master?

Sird: My bidding? How about stop ramming you ships to *&^(ing asteroids fields? Can you do that?

Giovanni: I'm trying!

Sird: NO, there is do or *&^( up royal. You're &*^% up royal. I am hiring bounty hunters to do the job to be done.

Giovanni: But…

Sird: NO buts! The phone is ringing. I need you to put up a reward for substantial reward to find the ship. Ok, bye! Where was I?

Giovanni: I was wondering the same thing.

Sird: OH, there is a disturbance in the force.

Giovanni: I felt it too, my master.

Sird: The Son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi knight.

Giovanni: not unless turn him to the dark side.

Sird: What a brilliant idea. What if he doesn't join?

Giovanni: He will join us or die, my master.

Swamp planet, At the Swamp planet that Yoda is training Luke Skywalker.

Emerald: Yes, feel the force. It flows though you. Beware of the Dark side. It will consume you like Blue Oak's apprentice.

Silver: Giovanni. Is the dark side stronger?

Emerald: NO! It's easier to attach.

Silver: How I know the good from the bad?

Emerald: You will know!

Luke puts down Yoda until he felt something

Silver: I feel cold and death….

Emerald: That tree. Fill of the darkside it is. Bring only what you need.

Luke is about to equip himself.

Emerald: Your weapons, you may not need them.

Luke equips anyways and enters the tree before….

Emerald: Shutter did I? Oh, well. Luke will do.

At the Tree, Luke goes around to see a figure that looks like…..Darth Giovanni. They fight each other until he chop off his head. Outside, Yoda hears the scream.

Emerald: Oh, shit!

Yoda comes to Tree.

Silver: Huh?

Emerald: Dude! Why did you do that!

Silver: I thought Darth Giovanni is here. And now he's me now?

Emerald: Yea, not to kill him and reveal himself will blow your mind away!

Silver: What's the whole point of it?

Emerald: TO make you think!

On the asteroid field as Imperial forces are destroying the asteroids, but at the Falcon Leia heard something only to startled by a Moyock. She runs down to see Han reading Pokemon Adventures Volume 43.

Crystal: Han!

Gold: What?

Crystal: There's something out there.

Gold: Huh?

They hear something.

Pearl: Listen!

Gold: I'm coming to check it out!

Crystal: I'm coming too!

Sapphire: Wait for me!

Pearl: I..just stay here.

They went outside with their mask on.

Crystal: That's weird? The ground in here is soft.

Gold: You're right as if…

They hear something.

Gold: look out!

He shoots it.

Gold: Great, moyocks. Wild Girl, check the ship because they chewing the power cables.

Sapphire: Got it.

Crystal: Moyocks?

They were surpised by the things which Han accidently miss which something shook the ground.

Gold: Wait a sec.

He shoots the ground.

Gold: Something is not right.

He shoots it again.

Gold: Something is fishy going on?

He shoots it again.

Gold: What hell is this?

He shoots it again.

Crystal: Will you stop shooting?

Gold: Time to go!

They go back to the ship.

Gold: We're getting out of here.

Crystal: They still out there!

Gold: Ain't time to discuss in your Serious Representative Club.

Crystal: I'm not a Serious Representative Club!

They power up the falcon.

Gold: Hit it!

They blast off to see something.

Crystal: The cave is collapsing.

Gold: this isn't a cave!

Pearl, Crystal, And Sapphire: What?

They come out of a spaceworm which he miss it.

Spaceworm: Ah! Damnit!

Spaceworm 2: What it is?

Spaceworm: I never get a spaceship, never!

Spaceworm 2: That's sounds terrible. Wanna get some Cinnabar food?

Spaceworm: I guess.

Spaceworm 2: Hold On! Hello, is this Cinnabar's restaurant? Um, I like to have 5000 pounds of cinnabar hamburgers and 4000 pounds of brown rice. What you want?

Spaceworm: I like to have some mac and cheese.

Spaceworm 2: I would like to have 6000 mac and cheese. What? Cash or check? So, we eat when he gets here?

Spaceworm: Yeah.

Spaceworm 2: Cash, please.

On the swamp planet

Emerald: yes, feel the force though you.

He does it well until the ship sink.

Emearld: Concerat…..!

Silver: Ah, great! How am get out of here?

Emerald: Use the force to get out of there.

Silver: Moving rocks is one thing, but this is lot harder than I thought.

Emerald: If that's want, but the choice is you.

Silver: I will give a try.

Emerald: Don't. Do or do not. There's no such thing as try.

Luke attempts to do, but ends in failure.

Silver: It's too big!

Emerald: It's not big! It's all in your mind. Size doesn't matter when comes with the force. The Force is around us.

Silver: you are the impossible, shorty!

Luke walks away until Yoda who snapped to lift the ship up and amazed Luke.

Silver: I don't believe it! How did you do it?

Emerald: That's why you failed, you jackass!

On the Imperial fleet

Imperial officer: Bounty hunters? We don't need their scum.

Imperial Officer: My brother is a bounty hunter.

An array of bounty hunters from Gerard Butler, Dog the bounty hunter, Boba Fett (Lance), Lizard guy, robot guy, deep underwater guy, and other bounty hunters I don't know. I forgot to mention Robot chicken Dengar.

Darth Giovanni: there will substantial reward for whoever finds the Millennium Falcon,. You may use force necessary, but I want them alive. No destroying.

Lance: As you wish.

Dengar: Ah, shucks. Ok, who's going get there first?

The bounty hunters rush off.

Imperial Officer: My lord, we found them!

At the Falcon is being chased

Pearl: We out of the asteroid field.

Gold: Are we ready?

Sapphire: Ready!

Gold: Hit it!

Nothing much.

FAILURE!

Crystal: Well? No, lightspeed?

Gold: That's not good! You know what, I am sick of running!

He turns the ship to the star Destroyer.

Crystal: You're going to attack them?

Gold: Yeah, so!

Pearl: your chances are 8000 out of 1.

Gold: Well, I…..what are those in my favor?

At the Imperial Star Destroyer

Imperial Captain: Wait, are they going to attack us? Shields up!

They pass them.

Imperial Captain: They may come around.

Imperial Tech: Sir, we cannot find them in our scopes.

Imperial Captain: That's impossible!

Imperial Tech: Sir, Lord Giovanni wants to know of our chase.

Imperial Captain: Get my shuttle ready to tell him the news.

Later on the Imperial Captain is dead.

Darth Giovanni: Apology accept it.

Ariana: My lord, they could in the another side of the galaxy.

Darth Giovanni: Send every ship to possible route they could go to.

Ariana: Yes, my lord.

Darth Giovanni: Don't fail me again. Admiral.

Ariana: Send all messages to other ships.

Meanwhile the falcon is on the back of Imperial star destroyer unnoticed.

Pearl: That is too close.

Gold: Wait, they breaking out!

Sapphire: What we do?

Gold: Well, we got to a planet nearby to fix the ship. OK, let's see here. Landa!

Crystal: Landa system?

Gold: No, she's a person.

Crystal: Who?

Sapphire: Long story.

Gold: When they start their garage shoot, we can get out.

They get out the garage shoot when the Imperial Star Destroyer left. They begin to move until….

Dengar: So, pulling off old Dengar did you? Mocking me for going to famous toilet bounty hunter school. Wrap myself in toilet paper and chosen toilet ship. Old Dengar is getting his last laugh for sure.

Suddenly destroy and kills Dengar. The Slave One ship passed by.

Lance: Dumbass.

He follows him into Bespin. Swamp planet

Emerald: Oh, I forgot to mention you can see the past and the future.

Silver: huh? Han? Leia!

He mess up.

Emerald: Dude! You must learn to control.

Silver: I saw something. A city in the clouds. They were in pain. I have to go.

Emerald: Wait, what?

Bespin, the falcon is flying around which cloud cars are around them.

Gold: I don't have a permit. I need to speak with Landa Cassissen.

They shoot the ship.

Gold: Wait! I can explain!

Bespin Cop: You don't have clearance to land.

Crystal: What's the story?

Gold: Well, it's kinda complicated. She and I go a long way.

Crystal: I hope…

Gold: Relax, she is much younger than I am. I'm not that low. But I knew her when she got the ship before.

Crystal: So, this ship is hers?

Gold: Well, it all started…..

Bespin cop: You can land. Land in Dock 2010.

Gold: See, I told you.

Pearl: I got a bad feeling about this.

They land down to see someone walking with escort. They walk out of the ship too.

Gold: I will handle this.

Platinum: You no good smuggler! You sir have a lot of nerve to come here.

When she comes close to Han, but surpise as she hugs.

Platinum: Uncle Han! How good to see you!

Pearl: She seems friendly.

Crystal: Yeah, too friendly.

Platinum: What you need, Han?

Gold: Oh, repairs.

Platinum: What you done to my poor ship?

Gold: Your ship? Hey, I won fair and square.

Platinum: I know. Hey, Chewbecca. Still hanging around?

Sapphire: Yep.

Platinum: Han, who is this?

Gold: So, her.

Crystal: My name is Leia.

Platinum: Nice to meet with you.

She bows.

Pearl: And I am C-3PO.

Platinum: Greetings.

They go off to Cloud city until C-3PO wanders off. Swamp Planet.

Emerald: You can't go! You haven't finish your training.

Silver: Han and Leia will die if I don't

Blue Oak (ghost): You don't know that. Not even Yoda can stop what's going on.

Emerald: Yes, only a true trained jedi knight can face Giovanni with power of the force in his side. But you go without training, you will consume by Dark side of the force like Giovanni.

Blue Oak: If you go alone and face him, I cannot intervene.

Silver: I understand. I will return! I promise.

Blue Oak: Wait! Don't give yourself to hate. Hate will you lead you to the dark side.

Silver: R2, let's go!

Dia: Ok.

Silver: I will return, I promise.

The X-wing flies off.

Emerald: Reckless like his father.

Blue Oak: That boy is our last hope.

Emerald: no, there is another one.

On Cloud City

Crystal: Where is that damn robot?

Gold: Relax, Crys,

Republic Empire: What?

Crystal: He's out for too long.

Gold: Don't worry, I send Wild Girl to get him.

Sapphire: I got him.

Gold: Where you found him?

Sapphire: At a junkyard.

Gold: Why?

Sapphire: I don't know.

Crystal: Can you fix?

Sapphire: I can try.

Gold: Maybe Landa can help.

Crystal: no thanks.

Platinum: Uncle! Care to join me for lunch?

Gold: Man, I am hungry.

Platinum: Problems with your droid?

Gold: Nah, Sapphire will fix him after we eat.

They go to their lunch room.

Platinum: I have to tell you something.

Gold: What?

Platinum: I have made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever.

She sadly opens the door to reveal….Darth Giovanni. Chewy roars as Han fires at Darth Giovanni, but Giovanni uses the forces to grab the gun.

Giovanni: It will be a honor to join us.

Boba Fett appeared.

Gold: Ah, Lance is Boba Fett.

Suddenly Stormtroopers appeared to them. They sit down for dinner. It is a arkward lunch with Giovanni.

Gold: Can I more water?

Giovanni: What?

Gold: I ask for more water.

They give water which Boba Fett is making rude gestures towards Han, but Han respond back with a middle finger. Boba Fett strikes back with middle finger by clanking. After Lunch, they throw Chewy into her cell. They put the song is from Justin Bieber.

Sapphire: WILL YOU SHUT THE PRISSY SISSY MUSIC OFF! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

They shut the music off.

Sapphire: Thank you. What I do?

She sees C-3PO.

Sapphire: Maybe I can.

She attempts to fix him until he was restore.

Pearl: Stormtroopers? I have to warn them. Oh, no! I been shot!

At the torture room

Gold: Lasers? Needles? Do you worse I can take any pain you can bring!

Giovanni: Who said about psychical Pain?

Speakers appear and the video appears to be Pokemon Anime from Hoenn to Sinnoh region seasons with Ash and the characters.

Gold: NO! NO! No! NO! NO! NO!

Outside, as Landa and Boba Fett waits.

Gold (inside): NOOOOOOOO!

Giovanni came out.

Giovanni: You may get Captain Solo when we finish with him as we get Skywalker.

Lance: He's no to me dead.

Giovanni: He will not be permanently damaged.

Platinum: Lord Giovanni, what about the princess and the wookie?

Giovanni: They must never leave this city under your supervision.

Platinum: That wasn't part of the deal!

Giovanni: you think being unfair?

Platinum: no

Giovanni: Good, you don't mind we sent a garrison along.

Platinum: This deal is getting worse all the time.

On the cell

Pearl: I hope can you fix my head when you're done with my dead…..

She turns him off.

Sapphire: That will keep your mouth shut.

They bring out Han to the cell room.

Sapphire: Speak to me!

Gold: I see Hell itself. And I feel terrible!

She lays him down. As they bring Leia to the cell. She comes to Han.

Crystal: Why they doing to us, Gold?

Republic Empire: Ok…..

Gold: I don't know, Crys.

Republic Empire: Did I miss something?

Suddenly, Landa appears.

Sapphire: YOU!

Gold: Get out of you….

Platinum: Shut up and listen. Giovanni has planned to give Han to the Bounty hunter. The princess and the wookie will stay here under my supervision.

Crystal: Giovanni wants all dead!

Platinum: He doesn't want you at all. He's after Skywalker or someone.

Gold: Luke!

Crystal: We're the bait!

Gold: So, much. Friend!

The guards drew out their guns before reach to Landa.

Platinum: That's all I can do.

Gold: yea, a real friend.

At the clouds, X-wing is moving to the city while at the carbon freeze they gather around.

Gold: What's going on, buddy?

Platinum: You put in carbon freeze.

Flashback

Giovanni: This will prefect to deliver him to the empress herself.

Platinum: We don't use live subjects to carbon.

Giovanni: Don't worry about that, we can test it by Captain Solo.

Flashback ends.

Lance: What if he doesn't survive? He's a lot worth for me.

Giovanni: Then the Empire will pay you if he dies. Put him in.

Sapphire: AH, HELL NO! you are not putting my captain into something dangerous.

Pearl: AH, stop it!

She threw stormtroopers to their deaths and one of them made a Wilhelm scream.

Gold: Wild Girl! Stop! You need to protect the Crys. She's the most important in my life.

Republic Empire: Hold on!

Sapphire: ok.

Han and Leia look at each other. They make out crazy.

Stormtrooper: Ok, love birds. Break it up.

They put Han into the thing to lower him in.

Crystal: Gold, I love you. (note: she is not acting, she's actually saying it)

Gold: Crys, I know. I love you too. (That ain't part of the script!)

Republic Empire: Say What?

They lower him in as they freeze him and the claw got him to see Han frozen only for his trademark (remember how he says against the Mask of Ice, imagine that.). The camera shows Leia's tears.

Republic Empire: Did I miss that?

Giovanni: Is he alive?

Platinum: He is.

Giovanni: He's all yours bounty Hunter. Also, take the princess and the wookie to my ship.

Platinum: I thought you…..

Giovanni: I am altering the plan, this will be the last time. Skywalker is here.

They leave the room as Luke enter the city without problems. He sees his friends in danger, but….

Crystal: Luke, it's a trap! It's a trap!

They drag her out. Luke tries to follow, but he is somewhere else. It's the carbon chamber.

Giovanni: The force is with young skywalker. You're not a Jedi, yet.

Silver turns to see Darth Giovanni. They begin the epic lightsaber fight since Episode 3.

Somewhere, bespin cops stops the stormtroopers holding Leia, Chewy, and C-3PO.

Platinum: Take them to central tower and keep it quiet.

They take them out.

Crystal: What are you doing?

Platinum: Getting you out!

Pearl: I knew this was going to happen.

Crystal: After the trouble you done to Gold?

Then Sapphire attempts to choker….

This scene was deleting for reason and they run in the hallways.

Dia: Where is Luke? Is that?

Pearl: R2! Where have you been?

Dia: you know stuff.

Pearl: Hurry, we getting Han back from the bounty hunter.

At a platform

Lance: Take Captain Solo in the cargo hold

Bespin guy: No shit, Sherlock.

They put him in until the heroes got there too late.

Crystal: GOLD!

Pearl: I think we got bigger problems ahead.

They escape from the Stormtroopers and Landa warns everyone about the Empire. They escape to the Falcon. At the fight.

Giovanni: You learn much well, young one.

Silver: I'm full of surpises.

He knocks off Luke's lightsaber.

Giovanni: Your destiny lies with me. Blue Oak knew this.

Silver: no.

He knocks Luke to the carbon hole.

Giovanni: All too easy.

Luke jumps up.

Giovanni: Maybe you are not strong as the Empress thought. Impressive!

Sees Luke in the ceiling

Giovanni: Very Impressive.

They continue to fight.

Giovanni: Blue Oak taught you well. You control you fear well. Release your hate, then it can beat me.

Until Luke knock Giovanni off and follows him to follow more corridors and another room to fight again with Giovanni. This time, Giovanni uses the force to caught him off balance. He knock Luke off to the window only for Luke to survive that. Luke climbs up to come back to see Giovanni who ambush him. The fight has become more fierce as Luke hang on until he was pushed down.

Giovanni: you're beaten. It's useless to resist. Don't get yourself killed like Blue Oak did.

They resume to fight. Luke manges to hurt Giovanni in the Shouldar until Giovanni cut Luke's hand.

Silver: ARGH!

Giovanni: There's no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Luke, there is a great importance to you. Blue Oak failed to realize that your true power. Join me and we combine our strength to end this bloody war. TO bring order to the Galaxy.

Silver: I will never join you!

Giovanni: If you knew the power of the dark side. Blue Oak never tell you what happen to you father.

Silver: He told me enough. He told me you killed him.

Giovanni: No, I am your father.

Silver: no, no. That's not true, that's impossible.

Giovanni: Search your feelings, you know it must be true.

Silver: NOOOOO! NOOOO! NOO! No!

Giovanni: The Empress has foreseen this. It's your destiny. We can rule the galaxy as Father and Son!

Luke looks down to get out.

Giovanni: Come with me, it's the only way.

Luke drops down as he hit into the garage chutes of the Cloud city as he holding on to his dear life.

Silver: Ben, why did you tell me?

At the Falcon where the heroes are, Leia felt something.

Crystal: We have to go back.

Platinum: What?

Crystal: I know where Luke is?

Platinum: What about those fighters?

Crystal: Can you do it?

Sapphire: I can.

Platinum: What about those…..

Sapphire: We can't no man behind.

Platinum: Alright, Alright!

They get Luke out and attempt to flee from the Super Star Destroyer.

Giovanni: Luke.

Silver: Father?

Giovanni: IT's your destiny.

Luke tears.

Silver: Ben, why did you tell me?

After as stoke of miracle, the Falcon flee in hyperspace and to the Rebel fleet

Platinum: Don't worry, Luke we can save Han from that dreaded Jabba the Hutt.

Silver: Meet you at desert planet.

They fixed up Silver's hand (we accidently cut his hand by accident, but he has insurance.) As the Falcon flies off.

THE END

Author's notes: Whew! Done in two days, I got a Exam coming up in next week, the Return of the Jedi will begin tomorrow and finish by Sunday hopefully. Also if someone draw the imagines of famous Star Wars scenes with Pokémon adventures characters which I imagine for characters, I will be happy to recognized for the idea. Does anyone was that one or two of the actors of the film was not following the script? Review this and I don't it's good or bad, just tell me ok. I hope this chapter will bring great success.


	9. Star Wars Episode 6 Return of the Jedi

Republic Empire's Theatre of Parodies presents

(cue the intro of 20th Century Fox with Pokémon sings it.)

Long Time ago, in a galaxy far far away…..the end is near. Just kidding

Star Wars

Episode 6: Return of the Jedi

The Galactic Empire is rebuilding the Death Star…..You know it's the end of the story, I won't care to explain what is going on. If you know the Star Wars saga well, good for you. If you don't, too bad watch the films please! Start with Episode 1 to 6.

Also I am tired of this of this. I am on retiring from this. You know the Director wrote a parody in Urusei Yatsura before. It's just that one has more craziness and madness due how that comedy works.

Also building another Death Star is kind of wasting money. Who does that? No wonder the Empire has financial problems by funding projects they can be easily destroy. Also the Director is writing romance parodies on February.

After the Intro ends as the construction of the Death Star II, a Star Destroyer comes near which a Shuttle come out with two fighters protecting it. They allow the Shuttle inside the Death Star.

Imperial Officer: Inform the commander that Lord Giovanni has Arrive.

Vader appeared to Imperial officer in charge.

Sabrina: My lord, this is unexpect which it honors us for your arrival.

Giovanni: I am here to put you back to schedule!

Sabrina: Surely, my men are working hardest they can.

Giovanni: I can find new ways to motivate them.

Sabrina: You ask the impossible. I need more men.

Giovanni: You can tell that to the Empress when she arrives. She is displeased with your lack of efforts.

Sabrina: ! She's coming here?

This frightens her.

Giovanni: Correct.

Sabrina: We will double our efforts!

Giovanni: Good, she is not forgiving as I am.

Vader leaves the Imperial Officer alone. At Desert Planet

Pearl: Man, I hate this planet.

Dia: I remember when we got here.

Pearl: Yeah, kidnapped by Jawas.

They reach to Jabba's palace. They enter inside.

Morty (Bib): What you here for?

Pearl: We brought a message for you master.

Dia: Yeah.

They go the main chamber lead by Jabba the Hutt who speaks entirely in Huttese.

Eusine (Jabba): What is it?

Pearl: Wait, are there two Jabbas?

Eusine: If you refer my sister, yes.

Morty: They bought you a message.

Pearl: Show him!

Dia: Right.

Silver: Hello, Jabba. I'm Luke Skywalker. I offer something in return for Captain Solo. Two droids.

Pearl: Wait, what?

Morty: He does offer a bargain.

Eusine: Well….no! I don't want to lose my private prize. Solo stays there.

They all laugh and they sent the droids to become slaves for Jabba. They are enjoying their party until they heard someone. That person came in with Chewy in chains.

Sapphire: Let me go, you scum!

They taken to Jabba.

Eusine: Finally! I got the might Chewbecca. Tranlastor!

Pearl: yea?

Eusine: Tell him, I will offer 10,000.

The Bounty Hunter: I want 15,000.

Pearl: he says 15,0000.

Eusine: What! That's too pricy for me. Tell him why?

Pearl: Ok, um. He asked why he asked for 15,000?

The Bounty Hunter reveals the thermal detonator in its hand. They take duck and cover.

Eusine: Oh, I like this guy. Translator, tell him I will offer 14,000 and take it.

Pearl: Ok. He says 14,000 and takes it.

Bounty Hunter: Done.

They taken Chewy to her cell. Late Night, the bounty hunter comes near the Carbon frozen Han Solo. Then the Carbon defreezes until Han is awake.

Bounty Hunter: Just relax. There are side effects to Carbon Freezing.

Gold: I can't see!

Bounty Hunter: Your eye sight will return in time.

Gold: OW! Where am I?

Bounty Hunter: Jabba's palace

Gold: You sound serious? Who are you?

The Bounty hunter reveals to be Leia.

Crystal: Someone who love you, Gold.

Republic Empire: I am not to comment on that.

They make out until Leia picks Han up.

Crystal: Let's get you out.

They hear laughter.

Gold: Wait a sec, I know that Laugh.

It was reveal that Jabba and the others will waiting.

Eusine: So, alive and well?

Gold: Look, Jabba. I was on my way to pay you back. Ain't my fault.

Eusine: Hah! You were once a good smuggler and a good ladies man, but you are nothing as Miltank's poop.

They all laugh at him.

Gold: Jabba, look!

Eusine: Take him away!

Gold: Wait, you're throwing a good fortune. DON"T BE A IDIOT!

They take Solo away leaving….

Eusine: YOU! You will be my sex slave.

Crystal: Oh, no!

At the next day, Luke comes in.

Morty: You not supposed to be here.

Silver: I must speak with Jabba.

Morty: You want to speak?

Silver: I need to speak with Jabba and you will take me to Jabba.

Morty: I will take you to Jabba.

Silver: You will be rewarded.

They to go Jabba.

Eusine: Bib! What the Hell! I said he can't come here!

Silver: I must be allowed to speak.

Morty: He must speak.

Eusine: You idiot! He using Jedi Powers.

Silver: You will return Solo and the Wookie to me.

Eusine: Your Jedi powers don't work on me.

Silver: Nevertheless, I will take Captain Solo and the Wookie. If you don't, there will be a price to pay.

Pearl: Wait! You're standing on…

Eusine: Now you will die!

It wasn't til Luke was sent to the Rancor which he was able to kill it. Jabba is piss off due of the result. He wanted him, Solo, and Chewy out. As they drag Luke.

Silver: Han!

Gold: Luke!

Silver: Still alive?

Gold: Same as always. Where's Crys?

Crystal: I'm Here!

Eusine: Translator!

Pearl: Oh, um. You being to the sarlacc pit. Jabba wished to end you lives faster.

Gold: Good, I hate long waits.

Pearl: Except you will suffer for 1000 years.

Sapphire: What?!

Gold: That…kinda sucks.

Silver: You should have bargain, Jabba.

After that, they all at the Dunes which they head to the Sarlacc pit.

Gold: My eyes are getting better.

Silver: That's great to know. I used to live here.

Gold: You can die here, you know.

Luke glares at Han.

Silver: Don't worry I got this plan out.

Gold: Great to know.

At the Sail Barge as Leia looks for our Heroes until she was pulled by Jabba.

Eusine: Soon, you will apprenticed me. Plus you will love me.

Crystal: Like hell I would.

Meanwhile…

Pearl: Sorry about it.

Dia: Hey, you spill the drinks!

Pearl: Dia! Have you heard? They going to kill master Luke.

Dia: Why you didn't say so before?

R2 goes somewhere. Outside, they can see the Sarlacc pit with it's wonders (Yes, I use to the Special Edition. Get use it!) Jabba speaks while C-3PO translate.

Pearl: His excellence wishes that you die honorable.

Gold: Hey! C-3PO, tell that no good slime face. That to say…(he makes his trademark face) IN YOUR DREAMS!

Sapphire: YEAH!

R2 position himself.

Silver: Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die!

Eusine: Push him!

They prepare to push him, but Luke looks at R2. Then, R2 reveals Luke's lightersaber. Then, Luke jumps up and come back to the Skiff to grab the lightsaber by R2 who throw it. The fight ensures which Boba Fett join the fight which he lost his gun. Until…..

Sapphire: Boba!

Gold: Boba? Who is Boba?

Han knocks Boba's jet pack leave him to the Sarlacc pit which he will come back in the expanded Universe. In the mist of the chaos, Leia kills Jabba, freed by R2, join Luke to destroy the Sail Barge. They flee from the explosion and they on their respective ships. ON Luke's x-wing….

Crystal: Luke, you better come to the rally meeting.

Silver: Ok.

Gold: Hey, thank you. I own you one.

Silver: You're welcome.

The falcon flew away.

Dia: Where are we going?

Silver: I have a promise. TO an old friend.

As the X-Wing flies away. On the Second Death Star where the Imperial forces are rallying when the Imperial Shuttles enters the Death Star. TIE fighter and bombers are summoned. The true moment for the Imperials to see. The Empress is here! Giovanni stands front of the Shuttle as the Royal Guards come out of the shuttle to form a column line. Giovanni kneed.

Sird: Rise, Lord Giovanni.

Giovanni: My Empress.

Sird: How's your search for young Luke Skywalker?

Giovanni: Close, my Empress.

Sird: Patience. When the time comes, he will come to you and bring him before me.

Giovanni: at once.

Sird: Everything is according to plan.

The Empress laughed evilly! Swamp planet.

Emerald: I got bad news to tell you.

Silver: That Darth Giovanni is my father?

Emerald: Well, not that. I am dying. (He's going to kill the director) For 900 years I reach, so does you. But not that way.

Silver: I came back for finish for the training.

Emerald: No more training do you required. I already know you.

Silver: Then I am a Jedi.

Emerald: No, what you failed was your training. If you defeat Vader, then you can become a true Jedi. Also there is a…another…..sky…walker…

Yoda dies which Luke goes back to the ship.

Silver: I can't do this alone.

Blue Oak: Yoda will always be with you.

Silver: Blue? Why did you tell that Giovanni betray murdered my father?

Blue Oak: Your father was seduced by the Dark Side. What I told you was true in a certain point of view.

Silver: A certain point of view?

Blue Oak: Your father, Red was a good man until the day that he become Giovanni. He's more machine than man. Twisted and evil.

Silver: but I felt something good in him. I can't kill him!

Blue Oak: You cannot escape your destiny.

Silver: I can't do it!

Blue Oak: Then the Emperor has already won.

Silver: He spoken of a another one.

Blue Oak: He was referring to your sister.

Silver: I don't have one.

Blue Oak: She's well protected and close to you.

Silver: Leia is my sister?

Blue Oak: Your feelings can protect your friends, but they can serve the Emperor well if it betray you.

At the Rebel Fleet

Republic Empire: YEAH! I am playing Admiral Ackbar!

Gold: Look at you! A general?

Platinum: Thank you, I learn about military tactics before.

They gather around as Mon Mothma appeared.

Yellow: We gather data that the Emperor is overlooking the construction of a Second Death Star. It can spell doom for us. Many Bothans died to gather this information. Admiral you may.

Republic Empire: You can see here. The Death Star here is not yet operational, but it's protecting by a energy shield. We sent a strike team to destroy the shield bunker. After they destroy the bunker, our fighters can enter the Death Star while our capital ships create a barrier. Also I have here is General Crix Madine.

Clair: We stole a Imperial shuttle. We sent a strike team to deactivate the shield. General Solo, is your team ready?

Gold: I got my core team, I need a command team.

Sapphire: You got me.

Gold: This is not going to be easy.

Crystal: I'm going with you.

Silver: So, am I!

Luke appeared

Gold: I need one more person. Any Volueeters.

Everyone whistles until….

Ruby: What I miss?

They all turn to him.

Ruby: What? OH, no!

At the Hanger

Gold: Landa, are you sure that you're taking care of my ship? She's the fasting ship in the Fleet.

Platinum: Don't worry about it. I can handle. She won't get a scratch. Will you go already?

Gold: Ok.

They go off in the Shuttle.

Sapphire: I hope you remember, RUBY!

Ruby: WHY I AM ALWAYS IN THE WRONG PLACE….

They go to Hypersapce.

Ruby: AND THE WRONG TIME!

At the Death Star

Giovanni: What is my bidding, my Empress?

Sird: send the fleet to the far side of Endor. Then, they will stay until called.

Giovanni: What about the Rebel fleet near Sullest?

Sird: No concern. Soon, the rebel alliance will be crushed and Skywalker with us. Stay at the command ship and wait for my orders.

Giovanni: Yes, mam.

As Giovanni left. At space.

Gold: Ok, we got this. All we to do is get a clearance.

Crystal: I hope you don't mess this up!

Gold: I got this.

At the Super Star Destroyer

Giovanni: Where is that shuttle is going?

Ariana: Shuttle Missingno, what's your destination?

Gold: Um, techincans and forest documentaries for Animal Planet.

Giovanni: um, do they have a code?

Ariana: It's a older code, but it works. Should I hold them?

At the Shuttle

Silver: I sense Giovanni is that ship.

Gold: Don't be that naïve. There are a lot of command ships.

Silver: I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't come here.

Gold: Don't worry about it! We get through this.

Sapphire: What I do?

Gold: I don't know fly causal.

Ruby: In a hands of a brute.

Sapphire: WHY YOU!

She chokes Ruby.

Crystal: Ok, stop! Focus the mission on hand!

Sapphire: NOT UNLESS HE REMEMBER!

Ruby: I..don.'t….know…what…you're…talking about!

At the Super Star Destroyer

Ariana: Should I?

Giovanni: no, let them. I will deal them later.

Ariana: ok.

Outside…

Imperial Officer: You are all clear to go.

As Sapphire hits Ruby by hitting his face. By his punch fist

Sapphire: Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. It will stop if you REMEMBER!

Gold: Hey! We got in.

Crystal: You can stop now!

The shuttle enters while the hitting continues. They come out of the shuttle with Han's Special Forces unit. They spot Scout troopers.

Gold: We can around it.

Silver: That will take time.

Gold: ok. Me, wild Girl, and prissy boy can take of this.

Silver: Quietly, they can be more out there!

Gold: Hey, it's me!

They go to the Scout Troopers. Han goes to one of the Scout troopers. But the branch snaps which nothing appeared. Then, he continues until he broke a glass which nothing happen. Then broke more stuff which the Scout Trooper is like deaf or nothing.

Gold: Huh?

Ruby: That uniform is so nasty!

Scout Trooper: Who said that!

The Scout Trooper turns around as he bitch slaps Han.

Scout Trooper: Get help!

On the hill

Silver: Great! Come on!

Another Scout Trooper gets on until Chewy destroyed it.

Crystal: Look! Two more!

Silver: Leia!

They get on the bikes.

Gold: Wait for me!

But Han continues to duke it with the scout trooper. They began a chase which Luke and Leia gotten one of the bikes which they got chased by two more. Luke hangs back to get the two scout troopers while Leia chases the forward one. Leia manages to destroy it, but loses her bike while Luke destroyed one, but lost his bike as well.

Silver: Got no choice.

He drew out his lightsaber

Scout Trooper: A Jedi?!

He destroyed the bike as the Scout as well. He goes back to the main group.

Pearl: Someone is coming.

They get ready, but Luke appeared.

Gold: You scared us.

Silver: Where' Leia?

Gold: I thought she was with you.

Silver: No, we got separated.

Gold: Alright, we go find. And the rest of you, meet us at the Shield bunker.

Meanwhile, something is walking towards Leia.

(All Dexholders will have their Pokémon in their first stage)

Megaree: Chika?

It points Leia. At first, it was afraid which he pokes her again.

Crystal: Hey!

It gets in a defense position.

Crystal: What happen? Hey, there. Can you help me?

The creature comes close.

Crystal: Looks like I am struck me. Come here.

But it gets aggressive.

Crystal: I won't hurt you. Come here.

Megaree: CHIKA!

Crystal: I know what, you want something to eat. Here

Megaree: Chika?

It grabs the food from her. But suddenly, he hears something.

Crystal: What it is?

Silence until laser fire nearly hit. The creature hides away. Leia look out where it came from. Until

Scout Trooper: YOU! Come on, get up!

She got caught by the Scout trooper.

Scout Trooper: Take your ride, head back to base.

Scout Trooper 2: Yes, sir.

Megaree hits the scout trooper in the leg.

Scout Trooper: What the?

Leia hits the Scout Trooper with a log and she takes down the bike with her blaster.

Crystal: Come on, let's get out of here.

She walks her way until she was stopped by Megaree.

Megaree: Chika! Chika chika chika.

Crystal: Ok.

They head out. At the Death Star, Darth Giovanni arrives at the Throne room.

Sird: I told you, to stay at the command ship.

Giovanni: a small rebel force landed on Endor.

Sird: I know.

Giovanni: My son is with them.

Sird: Funny, I did not. Are your feelings are clear?

Giovanni: My feelings are clear, my empress.

Sird: Well, he will come to you. Then, bring him before me. Go to Endor and await him here.

Giovanni: Yes, my mistress.

At Endor, they see the wreckage of the speeder

Gold: She was here, right?

Silver: Yeah, that's a different one.

Pearl: R2 is still scanning the area.

Dia: Funny, this the last record, she was here.

Sapphire: DO I smell something!

Ruby: Hey, Wait!

They go after her until they found her looking at the dead deer (real life).

Gold: I don't get it. It's a dead, animal.

Sapphire: I'm hungry!

Silver: no, wait!

They all got caught in a net.

Ruby: Great! Always thinking with your stomach!

Sapphire: It's not my fault, I haven't eaten since the trip.

Gold: Yeah, we have a buffet before we left.

Silver: Can you stop arguing and get out of this? Han, can you reach my lightsaber?

Gold: Sure!

Dia: I got a better idea.

Pearl: I don't think it's a good ide…aaaaaaaa!

They all drop to the floor to see more pokemon surround them. A Scyhter points his blades near Han.

Gold: Hey! Point that thing somewhere else.

They argue to do with him until C-3PO appeared.

Pearl: What happen?

They were shocked to see C-3PO and they start worshipping him.

Pearl: What?

Gold: What's going on?

Pearl: It seems they think I am a god?

Gold: A god? Can you use your holiness to get us out of this.

Pearl: I could, but will be improper.

Gold: Improper? Why you!

They turn against him.

Gold: He's a friend.

Luke face palm. At the Village, they had taken the guys to be burn alive.

Gold: I shouldn't see this coming.

Until Leia appeared, but they stopped her.

Crsytal: But these are my friends.

They have told C-3PO to let them go, but there are more problems arose until Luke use his Jedi powers to convince them. At night, the heroes are part of the Tribe. Luke is outside as Leia appeared.

Crystal: What's wrong?

Silver: That My father is Darth Giovanni.

Crystal: your father?

Silver: And you are my sister. I have to go.

Crystal: Luke, why?

Silver: I have to.

Luke left and Han appeared.

Gold: What happen?

Crystal: Oh I want to be alone, Gold.

Gold: Can you tell to Luke. That's you can tell?

Crystal: Gold…I…..

Gold: Look, I'm sorry to….

Crystal: hold me!

They embrace each other. At the Imperial Base, Darth Giovanni arrives as the AT-AT come to the docking bay. The Imperials captured Luke to appear to Darth Giovanni:

Imperial Officer: My lord, this is the Rebel surrendered to us. But there are more of them out there. He was armed with this.

He gives the lightsaber to Giovanni.

Giovanni: Good work, commander. Continue your search.

Imperial Officer: Yes, my lord.

The Imperial Officer and the stormtroopers left.

Giovanni: So, you decide the truth?

Silver: I accept that you once my father, Red.

Giovanni: That name has no longer a meaning to me.

Silver: That's your true self, only forgotten. I know you have good in you. You were manipulated by the Empress herself. You just let go of your hate. That's why you won't take me to your empress now.

Giovanni turns on the Lightsaber.

Giovanni: It seems you made a new lightsaber. But you don't know the power of the Dark Side. I must obey the Mistress.

Silver: No, you can come with me and end this!

Giovanni: It's too late, my son. Now the Empress will show you the ways of the Dark Side.

Silver: Then my father is truly dead.

The Stormtroopers take Luke, but Darth Giovanni has a moment of thought. The shuttle takes off, the Rebel fleet goes to hyperspace to Endor while the Rebels entered the Bunker due of the fact that one of the creatures help to drive out 2 guards to chase one of them. At the Death Star, Luke and Darth Giovanni appeared before the Empress.

Sird: Welcome, Young Skywalker. I have been expecting you. You don't need those. Guards, leave us.

The Guards left.

Sird: I been forward to completing your training. Soon, you will call me, Mistress!

Silver: You're wrong, I'll be dead and you with me.

Sird: You think you can beat me? I assure you, we are safe here. What about the attack of your Rebel fleet? Yes, I know all about it.

Silver: Your overconfidence is your weakness.

Sird: So, does you confidence in your friends is yours.

Giovanni: It's pointless to resist, my son.

Sird: Everything is according to my designs. On, I lay a trap for your Rebel fleet and your friends at the ground. I have my finest legion awaits them. I'm afraid that energy shield will be operational when your fleet arrives.

At the Bunker….

Imperial Officer: Hey!

Han throws something to caught him off balance. But more come.

Imperial Officer: You rebel-scrum!

They capture them. The Rebel fleet arrived.

Platinum: All ships report in.

Wally: Red leader, standing by.

Green Leader: Green Leader, standing by

Yellow Leader: Yellow, standing by.

Platinum: Gold, leader standing by.

Wally: sent your s-foils to attack position.

They prepare to attack the Death Star.

Republic Empire: May the force be with you.

At the Falcon

Joey: I got a weird reading.

Platinum: Are you sure?

Joey: Something is jamming us.

Platinum: How could they jam us if they knew that we….were coming? Break off the attack!

Wally: I got no reading. Are you sure?

Platinum: All ships! Pull out!

They break off the attack until they face…..

Rebel officer: Sir, we got Imperial fleet near us.

Republic Empire: IT'S A TRAP!

They go head on by incoming…..

Wally: TIE fightes incoming including Bombers.

Green Leader: They are too many!

Platinum: Engage them! Get away from their ships!

Wally: Got it.

They space battle begins as dogfights ensures.

Sird: Now, boy. Witness your destruction of the Alliance and the end of the Rebellion. Yes, you want this do you? Use your anger and hate to kill me.

Silver: no.

Sird: It's unavoidable. It's your destiny.

At Endor forest, the heroes see the Imperial Legion is waiting for them. That until the Pokemon that the heroes benefit came to….

Camera reel stops

Sorry about this, due of the Director's decision to have this scenes between Pokemon and Imperial forces was taken out due of the backlash we get. Imagine someone from PETA will come to the Director and show disturbing videos he wishes not to see. We are sorry to show this because of this. I hope you can understand this. We can only show the battle scenes between the Imperial Forces and the Rebels only. Start the Roll.

The Camera reel resumes.

The Rebel fleet holds out

Platinum: That's strange? Why the fighters are attacking us and not their ships?

At the Imperial Fleet

Saturn: Mam, we are in attack position.

Ariana: Just hold.

Cyrus: We are not going to attack.

Ariana: Don't worry, I got the orders from the Empress herself. All we have to do is to prevent their escape.

At the Death Star

Sird: Now, you will witness the firepower of this fully armed battlestation. Fire at will, commander.

They prepare to fire the superlaser.

Sabrina: Fire!

They fire the laser to one of the Rebel capital ships.

Platinum: That thing is operational! This is Gold leader!

Republic Empire: Prepare for retreat!

Platinum: I won't let you do that!

Republic Empire: That thing will kill us!

Platinum: We got no choice to give Han more time.

At the ground, the rebel commandos hold out.

Gold: I think we need something to get this thing.

Crystal: R2, we need you!

R2 appeared.

Dia: Need my help?

He works on it until the stormtrooper hits R2.

Dia: NOT AGAIN!

Pearl: Dia, why you have to be so brave?

Dia: I hit twice in this saga.

Gold: I got no choice then.

Crystal: I cover you, Gold.

The battle rages in Space when the Rebel fleet attacks the Imperial fleet at close range which they suffer heavy losses. At the Death Star…

Sird: Your fleet is lost. And your friends will not survive. It's all comes down to this.

Luke looks at his lightsaber at her side.

Sird: Still want this, do you? Take it. Stike me down and your journey to the Dark Side will be completed.

At the moment, Luke grabs the Lightsaber to begin the fight. But it started with Death Giovanni. At the Endor….

Sapphire: Come on!

Ruby: What's your plan?

Sapphire: That!

Showing a AT-ST as she grabs the vine to get there.

Sapphire: Climb on!

Ruby: I don't think it's a good….IDEA!

They go the AT-ST which she knocks the hatch.

AT-ST Pilot: What was that?

AT-ST copilot: I got it.

He opens it which he was grab and toss aside which Chewy punches him to death. He threw him out.

Sapphire: So, I push this.

The machine starts working.

Ruby: Hey! I am taking over!

At the Bunker….

Gold: I got it!

Failure!

Gold: Whoops!

Stomtrooper hits Leia.

Gold: Crys! Are you alright?

Crystal: IT's not biggie.

Stormtrooper: Freeze! Don't move!

Han sees Leia is ready with her gun.

Gold: Crys, I love you.

Leia: I love you too, you perv.

Stormtrooper: Hands up!

When Han got out of the way, Leia kills two stormtroopers. Han was amazed, but shocked to see the AT-ST.

Gold: Oh, shit! Stand back!

But the hatch opens to be…

Sapphire: Hey, Bitches! I killed like 100 stormtroopers with this.

Gold: That's cool!

Sapphire: Damn right, it's is. You see this squirrel.

The laser hits it.

Sapphire: BAM!

Gold: That's great. Can you blast this door open?

Sapphire: Hey, look a butterfly. Not anymore!

Laser hits it.

Sapphire: Hey speedy bird. Sorry about this! Bam!

Laser hits the bird. Then she looks at a bee hive. She grins evily.

Sapphire: oh, Ruby.

Ruby: What?

Sapphire: Let me handle the controls from there.

Ruby: Ok, what I do?

Sapphire: Just stay there.

Ruby: I got a bad feeling about….

The laser hits the hive which attacks Ruby….

Ruby: Not the bees. AHHH! Oh, my eyes! Argh! Argh! My eyes! AHAH! ARGH! ARGH!

He keeps rolling around to drive them.

Crystal: Should we help him?

Gold: eh?

Ruby: I think….I think.

He collapses on the ground.

Sapphire: That's one time for not….REMEMBERING IT!

She takes out the meds to Ruby.

Gold: Wait! I got an idea.

At the Death Star, as Luke battling Darth Vader.

Sird: Good, let your anger flow you.

Luke turns off.

Giovanni: It's unwise to lower your defenses…..

He attacks Luke which he jumps up.

Silver: I can't do. You are in a conflict. Internal conflict.

Giovanni: There is no conflict.

Silver: Then I won't fight.

Giovanni: IF you don't fight, then you will meet your end!

He threw his lightsaber to cut the brigde which Luke disappear. The Empress laughed evily. At the Space front, the rebels are still holding on.

Platinum: Come on! Old Uncle. Don't let me down.

At the Planetside, they lure the Imperials to a trap that allowed the rebels to take the shield by having charges.

Giovanni: You can't hide forever, Luke.

Silver: I will not fight.

Giovanni: Join the darkside. It's the only way to save your friends including your sister. You have a twin sister. So, Blue Oak has hidden her from me. His failure is now complete. If you don't join, perhaps she will….

Silver: NEVER!

At a fit of rage, he overwhelm Darth Giovanni until Giovanni lost his hand and lightsaber.

Sird: Good! You're fulfilling your destiny. Now take your place with me in your father's side.

Luke look at his robotic arm and compare to Giovanni's hand.

Silver: Never! I will not join the Dark side. You failed your highness. I am a Jedi like my father before me.

Sird: So, be it Jedi.

At the ground, the shield is destroyed as the Rebel space fighters enter the Death Star. But at the Death Star…

Sird: If you don't give in, then you will be destroyed!

She force lighting him.

Sird: So, much planning! And your failure to listen! Your skills are no match against the Dark side of the Force.

She continue to do which Luke is in pain.

Silver: Father, please! ARGHHHH!AHHHHHHHHH!

Giovanni just look as he is making a choice.

Sird: Now, you will die.

She resume back to torturing him to die.

Silver: AHHHHHH!

Now Giovanni stare at disbelief which he made a choice to stop the Empress from killing Luke.

Sird: What are you doing!

He threw her out to her death as she falls and exploded.

Silver: Father?

He grabs Darth Giovanni, now Red in his arms. The Rebel forces destroyed the Super Star Destroyer, and enter the core of the Death Star. While Luke drags Red to the shuttle.

Giovanni: Luke, take this mask off.

Silver: You will die!

Giovanni: That can't stop now. I want to see you in my own eyes.

He removes the mask to see his face at last.

Giovanni: Go, my son. Leave me.

Silver: No, I taking with me. I don't want leave you. I got to save you.

Giovanni: you already did. Tell your sister, you were right about me.

Silver: Father?

Then Red and Darth Giovanni die.

Silver: no. no. no.

He teary cries as he takes the body into the shuttle. They escape from the Death Star II which it exploded which they make out in time. At the planet….

Gold: I hope Luke wasn't on it.

Crystal: no.

Gold: If he comes back, I get out of the way.

Leia hits him in the head.

Crystal: No you idiot! He's my brother.

Gold: Oh. My bad.

Megaree: Chika!

They put the bushes around Megaree as they make out. Now, they all celebrated for the defeat of the Empire, but Luke put up a pyre funeral for his father now become one with the force at last. Planets in the Galaxy celebrated the victory of the Rebel alliance. At the planet, both Pokemon and the Rebels are celebrating the victory they earn in the bloody war. Luke sees the force ghosts of Blue Oak, Yoda, and Red (Special Edition fools). They all turn to the Camera.

THE END!

Author's notes: IT's finally over! I can rest now! Man that was a long time to do. I will do a after show chapter to see our cast members have done. It's my masterpiece to done except there will changes in editing. Review this if you my version of Star Wars with your Dexholders. I hope you enjoy this Star Wars Saga, but I won't do Episode 7 for reasons I have. Now the credits!

Director: Republic Empire

Starring

Red, Blue Oak, Green, Yellow, Lance, Giovanni, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Pearl, Diamond, Platinum, Cryus, Saturn, Ariana, Proton, Petral, Archer, Lorei, Sapphire, Ruby, Achie, and the rest of the cast done a good job.

Music: John Williams (I don't own him.)

The rest of the Production: I credit you all for your hard work.

Now, I can take a break. Review and offer me a title to do. It's February, give me a romantic theme film to do. Alas, I can rest now and for the Dexholders to rest until further do!

Have a nice reading!


	10. The After Show Chapter

After Show Chapter

Republic Empire: Great Job, everyone! I have good news and bad news.

They come near Republic Empire.

Republic Empire: Bad news is I am to set up each chapter per a month due of work. My schedule is lacking behind and I have to cut me some slack do real life work.

They aww at Republic Empire.

Republic Empire: Good news is, we got a big gig coming up! The next project is the…

Drum Roll…..

Republic Empire: The Phantom of the Opera!

They just stare at me.

Silver: What's that?

Republic Empire: That show? It was based on a French novel and it was a broadway show.

Dia: I kinda heard that show before.

Platinum: Didn't someone did that?

Republic Empire: Yeah, but verison was good, but not that good. I feel overwhelm by week. I bring up the chapter by the end of the month or 3 weeks.

Green: So, what's the cast?

Republic Empire: Oh, that! I got that in mind as well. Here's the Cast

Phantom of the Opera:

Silver as Erik/Phantom

Green (female) as Christine Daae

Blue Oak as Raoul

Yellow as Meg Giry

Clair as Madame Giry

Morty as Ubaldo Piangi

Whitney as Carlotta Giudicelli

Brock as Joseph

Dia as Richard Firmin

Pearl as Gilles Andre

Professor Oak as Older Raoul

Agatha as Older Meg

Platinum as Old Owner

Republic Empire: There!

Green: I get to play a main role?

Republic Empire: Yeah!

Blue Oak: Don't tell me…it's a…..

Green: YES!

Blue Oak: DAMN YOU!

Republic Empire: What? What I do?

Blue Oak: Why you pair me with HER!

Republic Empire: I need two shippings against each other.

Blue Oak: What do you mean?

Silver: Um, I think he means….

Blue Oak: No! No!

Republic Empire: Yes yes! I use the fanshipping war for Green to pick Silver or Blue Oak. Also not only that, I am planning to do the History of the World Part I! By Mel Books. Also, where's Gold and Crystal?

Silver: Last time I saw them, they were at the downtown.

Republic Empire: ok, I don't want to know.

Red: What happen between them?

Yellow: I think they were acting funny during the Star Wars chapters.

Red: ok…..

Emerald: Where's Crystal?

Republic Empire: Um, folks I am afraid I have to pull my job in this. Also I have cancelled my other work for this. Have a nice waiting…..


	11. Phantom of the Opera

**Republic Empire's Theatre of Parodies presents**

**As Republic Empire comes up the Stage and lights show him.**

**Republic Empire: Hello, you already knew me as your host. I decided to give you the chapter you waited for. Why I choose this? The parody will be composing of all works of the one show. I think I been working for the last month. I will collect my work, but I offer director positions for certain chapters. will direct the show as I am the conductor of my glorious orchestra. I give her the director's position because that person made the fanfic in the first place. Now, I present you: The Phantom of the Opera.**

The orchestra people are getting ready while Republic Empire is dressing up as a conductor. As Republic Empire readiedhis gloved hands before casting their eyes down to the orchestra pit. The Republic Empire symphony orchestra is getting ready as they prep their instruments up while the Hologram techs and prop people are getting the sets ready. Now, Republic Empire comes up and taps to get the Orchestra ready and then…..

**Prologue:**

**France, 1919**

A carriage comes to abandon Opera House, where an old man comes out to enter where an auction is held. He sees others are in the auction. The man walks into the dusty and remarkably faded building, noticing that he is not the only one present for the auction.

Seller: SOLD! Your number…ah, yes 2001. Now, to a Sneasel with a cymbals. Anyone for 50 francs? 50?

Professor Oak: Aye!

Seller: Anyone for 75?

Agatha: Aye!

Seller: anyone for 100?

Professor Oak: Aye!

Seller: Going once and going twice. Done, sold for 100 francs for Blue Oak!

When they gave the Sneasel doll to him, the old man has a surprised expression on his face. He recalls someone speaking of the toy long ago.

Professor Oak: Is this the one she was talking about?

Seller: Now to a chandelier, in pieces. This is due a strange affair that is recalled as the work of the "Phantom of the Opera." A mystery that has… never been solved. However, we have managed to fix to the new electrical system. We have a chance to put it up to frighten the ghost away with a bit of illumination. Gentlemen!

The Epic Song begins! They chandelier rises while the stage is changing as history flows backwards. The Opera House is no longer dusty and transforms back into its old glory. Holograms of the masks flows around the stage as the title appears….

**The Phantom of the Opera**

Then as the song drew close to the end, we go back to years before the recorded disaster, to a rural area of France. There is a young girl and a young boy around 8 years old running along.

**France, 1871**

Green: Catch me!

Blue Oak: YOU pesky girl!

They continue in a game of tag.

Blue Oak: I swear I'll get you.

Green: Hehehehehe, you're funny.

Blue Oak: Argh!

They stop for a moment.

Green: you wanna promise me something?

Blue Oak: What?

Green: When we grow up, will you marry me?

Blue Oak: I…I…

Green: you're blushing, that means you like me!

Blue Oak: Pesky girl!

After that, years pass

**France, 1880**

On the below floors of the Opera House, the Opera Owner speaks with mysterious figure in the shadows. Only the light reveal his white mask.

Silver: I hope the last performance was good enough.

Platinum: Don't be ridiculous. You did well, but I have bad news.

Silver: I hope it's not too bad.

Platinum: I am going to retire soon.

The Figure is shocked to hear that.

Silver: Why?

Platinum: I have family problems to manage the estate.

Silver: Who will replace you?

Platinum: Oh, my two assistants will take over.

Silver: Those fools? What about that toad, Carlotta?

Platinum: I'm afraid I can't do anything about it.

The Opera owner left.

Silver: Those fools, they ruin the whole purpose of the Opera.

He hears something.

Silver: Who is that?

Showing the 18-year old Christine

Green: sigh, I came here for singing lessons. I shouldn't be here. But Madame Giry has taken me in. But who will teach me how to sing? Where is my angel of music?

Green sings in the empty Theater while the figure hears it which he fell in love with her voice. As he hidden, he spoke to her.

Silver: You have a beautiful voice, but it is untrained.

Green: Who are you?

Silver: I will teach you how to sing in one condition. I must remain anonymous to you. That's the reason I wear this mask.

Green: Yes, sir. When do I start?

Silver: Now.

**Act I-**

**France, 1881**

The opera workers are doing their business while someone with a terrible voice sings for their next production, Hannibal. Everyone sings while the Orchestra is connecting with the singers. Until they stop for a moment.

Platinum: Ladies and Gentlemen! Please, I have an announcement to make. For the past year, there are rumors about my retirement going around. I'm here to tell you that they are all true. Don't worry yourself though, as my two assistants now own the Opera: Armand Moncharmin and Firmin Richard.

Pearl and Dia: Hello! Hi!

Platinum: But don't worry, we have a benefactor. Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny!

Blue Oak: I and my family are patrons of the Arts. I'm sorry to interrupt your rehearsal.

Platinum: Please, continue.

Showing Meg Giry and 18 year-old Christine

Green: Is that Blue Oak?

Yellow: you know him?

Green: Yeah, we were child sweethearts. He always called me pesky girl.

Yellow: I can see why.

Green: I hope he remembers me.

Yellow: As you say so.

**With the new owners….**

Platinum: This is our Soprano, La Carlotta.

Whitney: We are honored by new ownership.

They resume for their rehearsal as the Ballet group appeared.

Clair: We have taken special pride for our dancing group.

Pearl: I can why. Who's the Blonde one?

Clair: Meg Giry, my daughter.

Dia: And who's the beautiful one? No relations I may ask?

Clair: Christine Daae. Very promising I must say.

Dia: Daae? I heard that name before?

Pearl: Is that the daughter of Daae? The Swedish violin player is related to her?

Clair: His only daughter. I took her in and she has been living at the Opera House ever since her father passed away.

Dia: An orphan?

They resume to their new production which they continue to sing until they stop.

As they stop for moment as Caroletta's dress was ripped. She pushed off Christine, who was responsible.

Whitney: Why you focus on the dancers! Look at this!

Platinum: Well…..

Whitney: I…not be singing if these dancing girls keep doing that. I refuse to work in this damn condition. This is the 10th time they did this! Are the new managers are excited by the dancers?

As she rants on, the new managers mumble something bad. Caroletta glares deathly to the new managers.

Whitney: Did you say something?

Dia and Pearl: Nothing! What you want us to do?

They just shook wildly to calm her down.

Whitney: Just praise me and do say I am best singer of the Opera House. Or you will have no show at all.

Dia: But….please, we need you!

Pearl: Yeah! You can honor us by your singing.

Dia: Yeah that will do.

They both frail their hands up and down until Caroletta relaxed after getting upset.

Whitney: Thank you. Masestro!

The conductor gets ready as the piano is getting ready as well.

Republic Empire: Start from the top!

They begin to start of the song, "Think of me" which Caroletta sings so bad that even the entire cast is flinching which time she is on a high note. But the mysterious figure with miracle put the backdrop on her. Everyone was surprised to see the commotion. The new managers were shocked to see it happen. Meg Giry sees someone in the shadows as the it disappear.

Yellow: It's him! The Phantom of the Opera!

Platinum: What happen here?

Brock: No one even I was up there. I swore…unless it was a ghost.

Pearl: As if…..

They both Caroletta is about to leave.

Dia: Please, don't go!

She is mad as ever.

Whitney: I have enough of this! All the time, these things do happen. I'm leaving! Have a good night to do your crappy show!

She leaves with huff leaving them with confused look.

Platinum: I hope you two do a good job. Farewell and tell me of your success.

She leaves the Opera House leaving them.

Dia: Will she back?

The new manger hits his manger on the head.

Clair: I have a message from the Opera Phantom.

Pearl: The Opera Phantom? Are you mad?

Dia: What does the message says?

They grab the letter with disbelief.

Clair: He welcomes you to his Opera House. And he demands that box 5 must be empty for him while to pay him 20,000 francs.

Pearl: His Opera House?

Dia: Demand box empty?

Pearl: 20,000 francs?

Dia: That could buy a lot of food for that.

The new manger hits his colleague in the head.

Pearl: It appears we can't do because we lost our star.

Clair: Can I recommend to Christine Daae? She was well-trained.

Dia: by whom I may ask?

Green: I don't know who.

The new mangers stare at each. They turn back to Christine.

Pearl: Show us. Come on, you can do it.

Dia: She's very pretty. I assume she can do.

Christine goes on stage.

Republic Empire: Take it from the start.

They waited for moment until the song starts which they were surprised that she can sing much better than Caroletta. The next night, Christine Daae preforms very well which caught the attention of Raoul.

Blue Oak: Could be Christine? Bravo! Where has she been to after those years?

At the Opera, Christine continues to sing at reach the depths of the sewers that the mysterious figure smiles with joy.

Silver: As I predicted. She is very talented, but so….

The mysterious figure walks away to the hallways. The show ended with a wonderful applauded to her performance. They threw flowers to her. The whole cast congrats to her. She continue to walk to her private room where hangs a picture her father. Someone comes in.

Yellow: Christine, you did great out there.

Green: Thank you. But I must thank the Angel of Music that my father talked about.

Yellow: Did the angel of Music teach you how to sing?

Green: I do believe that my father is the angel of music.

Yellow: But how?

Green: I do know. I do know.

Meg Giry left the room until Raoul came in which Christine didn't notice.

Blue Oak: Pesky girl.

Green: Raoul! You still want to call me with the nickname, eh?

Blue Oak: You did great out there. What happen to you?

Green: It's a long story.

Blue Oak: Well, you want to have dinner?

Green: Out a years, you have the nerve to ask me out. To be frank, my teacher told me a strict order to not to leave under any conditions.

Blue Oak: Who?

Green: The angel of music:

Blue Oak: What nonsense are you talking about? Come on, I get the carriage ready!

Raoul left until the mysterious appears to lock the door from the outside while Madame Giry watches from the distance. As Christine is about to leave until…

Silver: HOW dare he interrupt my triumph?! Your suitor has tramped my glory. I the one who made your debut. Is this I am being repaid! Now, come with me. I am your angel of Music.

Raoul came back to know the door is locked.

Blue Oak: What the?

He overheard something.

Blue Oak: Who is in there? Christine! Christine!

Christine enters the secret hallways with the mysterious figure that appears to be the Phantom of the Opera. They both sing the title theme as they both entered his secret lair.

Green: Is this your….

Silver: Yes, my home. I made the Opera shows. And I oversee them.

Green: But why….

The Phantom put his finger in her lips. Christine is fazed by his actions.

Silver: You intoxicate to me. You are unique. NO flawless as ever. I will make you famous of all the Operas. Put your trust on me.

Green: I want to know….

She getting sleepy which he put her to a circular bed. He overlooks her while she is peaceful asleep.

Silver: Sleep, my dear.

He turns around as he closes the curtain to his desk full of musical scores.

Silver: Why I do feel different when I am around her?

He put his head on the desk to sleep. Meanwhile at the one of the rooms where Joseph is telling a scary tale to the ballet dancers.

Brock: BOO!

The girls get frighten as Joseph makes a freighting face and creepy.

Brock: There's a ghost will haunt you. A ghost will get you.

But Joseph is pulled by the ear.

Clair: Unless you get it first. Go back to work!

She releases him.

**Act 2**

A sneasel with cymbals starts playing soon as Christine woke up. She scans the area which she sees the Phantom asleep which curiosity got the better of her as she removes the mask. Slowly, the Phantom woke up in anger.

Silver: HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU REMOVE IT WHEN I remind you not to! Curse you! I'm sorry. You must return. They are waiting for you.

He guides back to the Opera House. Soon, morning arrives when Caroletta appeared with furious anger.

Whitney: What the hell is this? A dancer has replace me? There's no honor in this!

Dia: Please calm down!

Pearl: We did have a good show last night.

Whitney: Why you replace me?

Pearl: We didn't! We need someone to do the part…..

Whiteny: You're lying! You hate me! WAHHH!

Dia: Please, don't cry!

Pearl: We don't hate you, it just…..

Blue Oak: Where's Christine? Have you seen Christine last night?

Pearl: My lord, we have bigger problems in our hands.

Dia: To calm our dear Soprano down. I don't like how she cries.

Clair: Good morning, sirs.

Blue Oak: Have you see Christine?

Clair: She's asleep.

Blue Oak: Can I see her?

Clair: You can't! She cannot be bothered by no one. But I brought another message from the Phantom.

The Manger grabs the letter as he opens frantically.

Pearl: Let me see. Dear new Mangers, I have brought you…..

Transition to the Phantom as he wrote the letter to tell his plans with miniature opera house

Silver: It seems the last night show was a success. I have written you a new opera. I have the right roles for this showing. Christine Daae will play the main role while Caroletta has must the silent role. Also leave box 5 for my use. If you fail to use, there will be a price to pay. Have a nice, sirs.

Back to the group which Caroletta grabs the paper to read it and tears it.

Whitney: It's her! I know it's her! Trying to sabotage my career!

Pearl: Please calm down! We will fix this.

Dia: How about we let her play the main role while Christine play the Silent role?

Pearl: That's….an excellent idea!

The next showing comes as Phantom has found out that they not only disobey his order, place Christine in the silent role. He sabotaged it along with killing Joseph who gotten in his way. After the show was cancelled, Christine went up to the roof. The Phantom is hiding in the chimneys, but suddenly Raoul appeared.

Blue Oak: What's wrong? Christine?

Green: It's him. He's angry at the new managers for not…..

Blue Oak: The Phantom? He doesn't exist. It was a accident.

As they both spoke, the Phantom was getting jealous as his hand become a fist. He noticed a rose falls down as both Raoul and Christine left. He picks up the rose and crushes it.

Silver: No. It can't be. I been lied? No, if I can't have her. THEN NO ONE CAN!

He stares at the moon with anger and vengeance.

Soon, a New Year has come. There is many carriages are coming to the celebration. They all sing Masquerade segment. They are dancing and singing (to be noticed: Gold and Crystal are there dancing together as they enjoying it including all the extras). But it was stopped by the appearance of the Phantom.

Silver: Why so silent, good sirs? You think I left for good. I have written you an Opera. Here!

He throws it to the new Mangers feet.

Silver: Now, I got instructions to be followed. Caroletta must be taught to be acted, our main male role must lose some weight, our mangers must learn to be in their offices, and our Christine Daae must learn that if she wished to excellence as her teacher.

He comes close to Christine Daae, but sees the wedding ring around her neck.

Silver: Your chains are mine. You belong to ME!

He disappeared into the floor as he being followed by Raoul, but led him to a mirror until Madame Giry got him out.

Blue Oak: Explain who was that?

Clair: A tragic. When I was once a student of ballet…

She explains the origins of the Phantom when she was around 16 to see a 10 year Phantom and witness his first murder after so much abuse from his overseer. She has let him escape into the Opera House.

Clair: Despite of that, he's a genius!

Blue Oak: Don't you see. A genius has gone mad.

The following next day, Christine is heading to a graveyard to visit her father's grave. She sings "Wishing You were Somehow Here Again" along until the Phantom along with Christine to sing the "Wandering Child" as Republic Empire keeps the tempo as the orchestra does it so beautiful.

Republic Empire: This is going to be good. We are heading to our climax after these parts. Hold on!

Raoul comes to Christine with worried face.

Blue Oak: Christine! Wait, this thing is not your father!

The Phantom appeared to fight Raoul in a swordfight which Raoul was able to bested the Phantom which Christine and the Raoul retreated back to the Opera house sparing the Phantom's life. They left in a hurry.

Silver: Now, it will be war on upon you both!

**Act III-**

Republic Empire and his orchestra plays the "We have all been blind" segiment until Raoul comes to Christine.

Green: Don't let him take me. He will never let go. He wants to dream. I know. If he finds me, he won't stop.

Blue Oak: Don't worry about that. We must take the chance to end his reign of terror!

Green: On what crime he committed?

Blue Oak: Murder and act of fear he inflicted upon.

Green: He did that? For me?

Blue Oak: For himself.

Now to the Opera House's performance is Don Juan Triumphant as Republic Empire's orchestra starts the show which Raoul and the French police with armed with needle-rifles with Bayonets waiting for the Phantom to arrive. The real Don Juan actor is killed by the Phantom as he replaces him with himself. Christine arrives on the stage when the real Don Juan went backstage. The Phantom, taking the role of Don Juan along with Christine to play out the segment of "The Point of No Return" which they done so beautiful and flawless as they match the song so perfect not even the best actors can't do it. Republic Empire was surprised about it as he kept going as a conductor of his grand orchestra. When the song comes to a near end, the Police are preparing to start their arrest on the Phantom. But that's when Christine reveals the Phantom's face which everyone was surprised to see in fear.

The police has started to go to arrest the Phantom, but the Phantom has different idea when the Chandelier falls at the stage which sparks a fire which everyone in the opera house panicked. Nevertheless, the Phantom with Christine runs to hide in his lair. A lynch mob arrived to hunt the Phantom, but Raoul with help of Madame Giry to get to the Phantom's lair.

Silver: Why Christine!

Christine stood there without respond. But the Phantom shows Christine a wedding dress, but notices there's a guest is coming. He hides in the shadows.

Blue Oak: Christine!

Green: Roaul, don't come any closer!

As Raoul failed to listen when the Phantom ambushed him, he whips him as Raoul screams in pain.

Silver: You must choose! Me or him! This is the point of no RETURN!

He continues to whips him until he decides to hang him. As long Raoul suffered in pain, she stood motionless until she said something.

Green: STOP it!.

Silver: I said, MAKE YOU CHOICE!

He continues to choke Raoul to death.

Blue Oak: Don't!

Now to the segment, "The Final Lair" when Christine kiss the Phantom which changes his mind to not to kill Raoul, he releases him. When they escape, the lynch mob are coming.

Silver: Leave me. Forget me, take him. Go now. Leave me aong. GO! GO NOW!

Christine and Raoul left which the Phantom sees his Sneasl with its cymbals. Then, he sees them off in a canoe with hint of sadness he has. He breaks all the mirrors in his lair. He retreats only to face the Lynch mobs. He was chased away by them. He turns around.

Lynch guy: Now, give up!

Silver: no.

He throws up in his hand up to startle the lynch mob that fled away, but no police was nowhere to be found. He turn to the corner to see the Police in a battleline as they hold back the mob.

Police Officer: Take your position.

First rank kneel as they all prepare to aim at him.

Police Officer: You're under arrest for murder.

Silver: no, I won't give up my passion.

Police Officer: Take aim!

The seconds become minutes until…

Police Officer: FIRE!

They all fire their needle-rifles at the Phantom which he was hit. Christine and Raoul watch what it happen.

Silver: My angel of Music, Christine…..

The Phantom dies of gun wounds. Christine buries her face into Raoul's chest.

**Epilogue **

A carriage comes to a graveyard showing a older Raoul comes to Christine's grave. He drops off the Sneasel with the Cymabals. He sees another grace with no mark, but says Phantom.

Professor Oak: You did Love her. I understand.

The music ends…..

Author's Notes: Damn, it's shorter than I thought. The main reason why I want to make more stories in this Theatre of Parodies. Yeah, this the best I can do. I would like to thank MrMissMrs Random to direct and help our show. I bid you later for our next story coming. Also I will reedit this soon as possible. Enjoy the first draft as you can.

Updated: This chapter will be covert from this system of writing to true writing system. So, be patient my friends also keep keeping the story.


	12. After show

After show

Republic Empire: I did it at last!

Silver: Why I have to die in the last chapter?

Republic Empire: It's the part of the story. Good.

Gold and Crystal appeared.

Republic Empire: Where have you been?

Gold: Um…we were….

Crystal: shopping.

Republic Empire: Shopping? For what?

Crystal: Clothes. Right?

Gold: Yeah, clothes.

Republic Empire: Weird. I got good news to tell you both of our next show.

Gold: What is it?

Republic Empire: This.

Crystal: Give me that!

Crystal snatches the script from Republic Empire. Republic Empire grins while Crystal read in shock.

Crystal: not again.

Republic Empire: Oh, yes.

Gold: What's going on?

Republic Empire: I am make a parody version of Cinderella. Coming in this month.

Red: I thought you said you finish Phantom of the Opera by the end of the month.

Republic Empire: Dude, I got time. It's the way of real life goes.

They all animesweat at him.

Republic Empire: NOW TO THE SHOW!

All: Here we go again.

Republic Empire: I will stop by the end of this year.

All: A year!

Gold: That's like forever! I don't want to be stuck in this place forever!

Republic Empire: I let you go outside to explore my Capital!

Blue Oak: What capital?

Republic Empire opens the door to a futuristic city.

Republic Empire: I'm the emperor of this Galaxy! Go do as you please until I get ready.

They all leave to do stuff.

We all see you later. Review on your thoughts or else…Just kidding. Yes, I am serious about this or else I send my Grand Army of Republic Empire against you.


	13. Napoleonic Cinderella

Disclaimer: all materials belong to their respective owners. This is a parody for fun. Please support the official release.

Director by: xxxDreamingflowerxxx

Written by: Republic Empire

Requested by: xxxDreamingflowerxxx

Story by: Republic Empire and xxxDreamingflowerxxx

Have a nice reading time…

Republic Empire Theater of Parodies presents:

"_Once upon a time in Europe in the age of Napoleon's reign whom he rules the French Empire. After the war of First Coalition, Napoleon demanded peace [1]. Now, all of Europe is at peace. Meanwhile at France, a certain young girl named Crystal, who lives with her father as he has given her everything she needs. But he worried that she needed a mother-figure. He married to a… *cough*... a lady of her status, Lady Clair with her two snobby daughters, Whitney and Sabrina. They lived… 'Happy' for a while, but in the year of 1810 [2], Crystal's father died. After the dead of Crystal's beloved father, Lady Clair revealed her true self; she was vain and jealous of Crystal's gentle and intellectual nature. Lady Clair reduced Crystal into a housemaid with no pay [3]._

_Later on since Napoleon had no son [4] as heir to take the throne after his retirement or death. He was, upon by advice by Josephine; Napoleon's wife, to adopt one of their nephews to take his place until, he found the right heir. He adopted Gold; one of his nephews, his now stepson who has an unusual case of having Golden eyes._

"_This is our story begins" _The Narrator says with exclaims with a sigh. "I'm not getting paid enough for this job…"

**Cinderella**

France, 1815

Peace has known for the French people for over 10 years since the battle of Austerlitz [5]. No war has distracted them, everyone has live their business and the economy has never been better. Somewhere, in a certain mansion, where a certain girl lives in the upper rooms, near the roof lays Crystal sleeping so peacefully until the sound of a bell ringing woke her up.

"Argh" Crystal woke up with hint of drowsiness.

"Another day is another day to work. Clean, work, helping the Professor, and more work. I wish I was free to do as I please. What's the chance that would happen to a girl like me?" Crystal sighs as she got dressed in a maid's dress.

At the floor of Crystal's, we go to a mouse-hole, where we meet our mice couple; Sapphire and Ruby, also a… 'Happy living… family' [6]

"RUBY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Sapphire screamed in anger.

"What? It's like 7 in the morning? What are you screaming about?" Ruby replied while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I have been working my ass out to make this!" Sapphire points the breakfast in the table.

"You can cook?" Ruby asked surprised.

Sapphire face palms in disbelief and attempts to beat her husband up.

"NO wait! Argh!" Ruby screams in pain begging his 'oww' so loving' wife to spare him the pain and mental injuries that she always inflicts on him. Let's leave the lovebirds alone for a while.

"_I am your narrator, a generic voice with no…..."_Narrator [7] tells the audience until….

"Excuse me, who are you?" Crystal asked with confused look [8].

_Anyway, meet Crystal; our main Protagonist of this Cinderella version for this theater and…"_Narrator further tells the audience.

"Then what you are doing?" Crystal asked again.

"_Look, just ignore me, but you do need to do what I tell you. It's part of the story." _Narrator tells to Crystal [9]. Crystal just nods confused and continues her acting. "I have a bad feeling about this." She mumbled softly.

"_Anyway, our dear Crystal was to work for her evil stepmother, Clair and her spoiled bitchy, good for nothing stepchildren: Whitney and Sabrina. She works day and night to serve them, but together with her sisters, she goes to the best High School in all of Europe. A high school, really? Can't the director come up with a better idea? Oh, it's part of the story? Um, ok. Meanwhile blah blah blah… While the _narrator explains the story, we turn our attention to someone who is entering Napoleon's palace on his horse.

We meet the crown prince of Imperial France, Gold. When his father died, his mother had to raise him on her own. He is Napoleon's nephew by blood and was adopted a few years before the battle in Austerlitz. Also from his birth parents side Gold is a French nobleman with Corsican roots.

"_This is Gold, the Crown prince. He is the designated to become heir to the Throne. Napoleon adopted him, because Josephine was unable to bear children. But he has unbecoming as a prince. What brings the attentions of the Emperor?" As the _Narrator is telling the story, Gold enters the room with Napoleon waiting for him along with Josephine.

"Explain." Napoleon asked to Gold with disappointment.

"Explain what, Uncle?" Gold replied with hint of curiosity and amusement,

Napoleon points out the newspaper on the table. Gold looks at it which the newspaper says, "Crown Prince gone wild." showing Gold's antics like gambling and drunken brawls [10]. "I can explain that." Gold stated.

"How can you explain, when all the monarchies of Europe are LAUGHING AT ME?!" Napoleon shouted in anger. "This is the last time, I catch you doing this!" Napoleon said to Gold. Josephine calms down her husband.

"If you send another tutor, forget it." Gold replied with huff. "I got a better idea. You should know I have built the first High School in all Europe. And you will be sent there to learn, there's a professor willing to tutor you! If you don't agree, then I'll send the army with you." Napoleon told Gold. There's going to be a tough day ahead of him.

"_And so Napoleon sent Gold to High School so he could be re-educated. What was waiting for him? Damn, why is it that everything has to be so cliché [11]? A prince who is acting like a delinquent and a girl abused by her stepmother and stepsisters. Ladies and Gentlemen, this story is going to suck. Back to the crappy story, Gold enters the room where Professor Oak waits." _Narrator explains.

"Welcome, your highness. I'm professor Oak. I study mechanics of nature and…." Professor oak was about to explain until…

"Boring." Gold said loudly. Professor Oak blinked in surprised upon hearing the prince's statement.

"Sigh, this is going to be a long session." The professor mumbled.

"I wonder how it's going to be old man; I hope it won't be all…" Gold was about to say more until the door open.

"Sorry for being late Professor." Crystal apologized when she came in. Gold was stunned upon seeing the girl; she looked like an angel send from heaven. He stared blankly at her. "Professor, who is he?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, this is the nephew of your highness Napoleon, himself." Professor told the girl. "Crown prince, he doesn't look like one." Crystal huffed.

"Hey! I am the prince! When I take the throne, I can do whatever I want!" Gold responded proudly with a smug on his face.

"Yeah, like a kid." Crystal replied back to him.

Gold frowned "Don't tell you are like those super serious gals?" He asked her.

"What's wrong being serious?" Crystal angrily replied.

"Now now, do calm down. Crystal, can you do those reports while I teach the Crown prince." The Professor asked as he gives her the papers. Crystal leaves them alone as she begins to work.

"Oi Professor, who is she?" Gold asked. "Oh, that's my assistant, Crystal." Professor Oak answered. "Crystal? It sounds pretty hot for a workaholic." Gold said as he and Crystal are making funny faces to mock each other.

"_Gold and Professor Oak resume their lesson, while Crystal does her work. This routine continues for 20 days. That's until…You know what I am not going to saying anything more, since we have to switch back from our chat-based writing style due of the guidelines. You know screw this. Let's continue this." _Narrator told to the Audience.

Gold sat down in his seat, the Professor hadn't arrived yet and the golden eyes boy wondered why. "Why am I still going to this stupid tutoring?" Gold asked himself. After a while Professor Oak finally arrives. "Where have you been?" Gold asked, clearly showing his annoyance.

"I won't able to tutor you, because there's an important research I have to go to. But rest assured, my assistant will tutor for about 5 days. Crystal, you know what to do." Professor Oak said as he left the room [12].

"Yes, Professor." Crystal replied, refusing to show any sign of annoyance on her face and voice.

Gold got a bad feeling about this. The minute Oak left, she turned around to face Gold himself with a stern look on her face. "I got news for you buster. I'm not here to have chit-chat with you. We are strict-time, any questions?" Crystal asked Gold.

"Yeah, can I leave early?" Gold asked.

Crystal scratched her head. "Um, let me see…no. Professor Oak trusted me to tutor you. I will tutor you, one way or another. Let's start with this." Crystal responded in a serious tone.

"_Crystal gave the Crown prince a hard time. Sometimes she even had to physical abuse the prince to get him to listen to her." The _Narrator said.

"Ow, why you hit me?" Gold asked with his hand on his already bandaged head.

"No sleeping in class! You should stop staying up so late in night!" Crystal told him in a hint of anger.

"Why you do you have to be so serious all the time" Gold asked.

"And why are you so lazy and stupid?! Some Future Emperor of France you are." Crystal responded back to him.

"Hey! I'm not like you. Miss Perfect!" Gold angrily yelled back to Crystal. That actually hurt Crystal.

"Oh, you think I live a perfect life? What about you? Living in a castle? With servants you can get what you want? And….me, a maid to my own stepmother and being treated like dirt by my stepsisters." Crystal shouted at Gold angrily. The poor guy flinched by surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't…" Gold was about to say until….

"Get out of here! I don't want to see you again! I will tell the Professor, you failed!" Crystal yelled. After a short while Gold left the room with a painful feeling in his chest.

"_Thus things have become hard and complicated, but our Crown Prince felt guilty and decided to come back the next day." _Narrator told to the audience [13].

Crystal comes in as she puts on the lab coat until….

"I'm ready." Gold said which surprised Crystal, who was unaware that he was in the room.

"Why are you here?! What you want?!" Crystal asked angrily.

"I'm here to apologize and I wanted to be tutored. I didn't mean it the other day. Can we have this show on the road?" Gold asked to Crystal which she smiled a bit.

"Sure and apology accepted." Crystal sighed. Gold sat down and the girl starts with her lessons.

"_Thus Crystal tutors the Crown Prince, Gold in Science, philosophy, mathematics, and nature itself and during that time, the Prince slowly begins to fall for her. When Professor Oak came back to resume their session, Oak was amazed what great job the Crown Prince has done. But one night, the Crown Prince was writing an anonymous letter to Crystal. He drops off the letter before Oak or Crystal arrive; he sends her letters as her secret admirer. Until one day when Crystal absent from the classroom…"_Narrator said.

"Hey, Old Man. Where's super serious gal?" Gold asked. "Oh, she has errands to do. Why you asked?" Professor Oak asked the young prince.

"Oh, nothing." Gold answers as he sneaks around to drop off the letter, but sadly for Gold the Professor had his suspicions since a few days.

"So, you're the secret admirer, eh?" Professor Oak said as he notices the letter the prince was trying to hide.

"Please, don't tell her. It's just since a few weeks ago… I like her, okay?" Gold told the Professor.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. She's having a hard time, being a maid in her own home." Professor Oak told Gold that.

"Why is that?" Gold asked.

"It all happened when her father died; her stepmother became head of the house and forced her to become a maid." The professor explained.

"After hearing the whole story from the professor, the young prince saw his tutor in a whole new light and respected the girl even more. _A few days later, back at the Mansion..."_Narrator said.

We see Crystal working hard to cook and clean the house. "Crystal! Where's the food?" Whitney asked arrogantly. "Coming" Crystal responded annoyed [14].

Unbeknownst to Crystal was that the mice couple was watching the girl every second.

"Poor Crystal." Sapphire sighed.

"I wish there was something we could do for her?" Ruby mused. He was worried for the girl.

The family dog names Diamond or Dia for short came in and spotted the mouse couple. Dia was the gentlest dog you'd ever see. His hobbies were eating, keeping an eye on Crystal and listening to the quarrels of the mice.

"What's going on?" Dia asked the mice couple.

"Its poor Crystal, she has to do everything that her evil stepsisters and stepmother tell her to do. On top of that she's also the assistant of Professor Oak. All that work will kill her someday" Ruby explain to the dog.

"I feel sorry for her." Dia responded.

The stared at the young girl for a while, until the family's cat arrived; Platinum [15]. Thought she may look mean, Platinum is good friends with Diamond and the mice couple, Ruby and Sapphire and like the three she's very worried about Crystal. "What's wrong with Crystal? I haven't seen her like this for a long time." Platinum said.

"She's been working too much. I feel so sorry for her" Sapphire told the cat.

"But hasn't she accepted this since the death of her father?" Platinum wondered.

"At least it can't become any worse than it is, right?" Dia asked.

The animals keep talking with a while, until their conversation gets interrupted by a knock on the door. Crystal and the animals looked up surprised.

"Coming!" Crystal answered.

She opened the door and gets greeted by the mailman. "Good day miss, I have letters from the Emperor, himself. Have a nice day." The Mailman hands over the letters to Crystal and leaves. Crystal closes the door and looks at the letters. She decided to go upstairs to inform her stepmother about the news.

"Crystal, what it is this time?" Clair asked the young girl.

"Letters from the Emperor." Crystal answered. She hands the letters to Lady Clair. Her stepsisters, who stopped with their singing lesson hurried over to their mother, curious about the letters.

"It's an invitation to a ball for the Prince's engagement to the Princess of Portugal. And all of the monarchies are invited as well" Clair said.

"Engagement ball?!" both Sabrina and Whitney shouted in surprise.

While the two stepsister start talking about what dresses they should wear, Crystal had her eyes glued on the invitation. "Can I come?" Crystal asked, curious about Gold's engagement.

"Of course you can, only if you finish your work." Clair told to Crystal.

Crystal nodded in joy that she could finally have something to be eager about after she finishes, sadly she had too much work to do and she wasn't able to finish. The stepsisters and the stepmother left for the ball leaving a disappointed Crystal alone.

"Why did this happen?" Crystal wondered sadly as she looked at all the work she still had to do. "I thought I could finish it all, go to the ball and ask Gold for an explanation. Why didn't he told me anything about the engagement?"

One day ago….

"Sorry for coming later Professor." Crystal apologies as she comes into the room. She looks around to see if she could spot a certain person, but it was only her and Professor Oak. "Where's Gold?" Crystal asked. "Oh, he left before you came in." Professor Oak answered.

Disappointed Crystal grabs the pile of papers and starts to work.

"I must say that boy has taken quite an interest in you, I wonder he's your secret admirer…!" Professor Oak muses softly.

Crystal snorted. "Professor, that's absurd. He's a prince and I'm just a…" She trailed off.

"Just a maid?" Professor Oak asked his assistant.

"Yes, sir, a low-class maid." Crystal responded with hint of sadness [16].

"Crystal, he's worrying about you. Most of the time when he's here, he asks about you instead of actually learning something. He even begged me once to have you tutor him. Did something happened while I was gone?" Professor Oak asked Crystal.

Crystal shook the feeling she was starting to feel and cleared her throat. "Sir, there's nothing going on with two of us."

"Well, I'm heading to the ball tomorrow and you'll take a day off." Professor Oak told Crystal.

"I want to go. I wonder why the Professor thinks that Gold is my secret admirer. If only I could go to the ball and ask him myself, but how? I don't have any clothes, walking takes too long and in top of that they took my invitation." Crystal muttered.

The bluenette decided to go outside for some fresh air, but her peace got interrupted by an explosion of sparkling glitter and stuff appeared out of nowhere. The mice, dog, cat, and one of the family's horses names Pearl went to the garden to see what was happening.

"What was that?" Pearl asked.

"I don't know." Dia replied.

"What happened?" Both Sapphire and Ruby asked.

Out of the glitter and smoke a figure appeared. It looked like a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. The figure coughed. "Damn I should have chosen a better method!"

"Who are you?" Crystal asked the young brunette.

"I also need to work on the landing." She woman muttered. She turned around and spotted Crystal. "Oh hello there, I'm your fairy godmother. My name is Blue".

"A godmother, that exists? And what do you do?" Crystal asked Blue.

"Oh, I'm here to fulfill your dreams. You wanted to go to the ball so you can snatch your prince back, right?" Blue answered in a sweet tone.

Blue clapped in her hands and in a second an invitation letter appeared in Crystal's hand. Crystal was surprised to see the letter.

"Don't you have wands?" Crystal asked.

"That's old fashion and also only for fairytales. Seriously people these day, they just get dumber and dumber. Before you know it it's totally normal to see teenage girls getting knocked up by their boyfriends. Now let me see. To go to the castle we need more help." Blue mused while she was reading a book. "Oh screw this!" She said and threw the book away. "Blue, honey I need you here." Blue called.

In seconds a man appeared with spiky-brown hair and green eyes. He was sitting on a chair, while reading a newspaper. "HEY! What you want?" Green asked clearly showing his annoyance [17].

"I need your help here sweetie." Blue cooed innocently.

"Help with what?" Green asked indifferently.

Blue pointed at Crystal. "This sweet innocent girl needs to go to a ball to proclaim her love to a prince."

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" Crystal shouted.

"Sure you are. Now we need a carriage and some people who can bring Crystal to the ball." Blue said.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Green asked.

"No, a fairy's job isn't bringing people to balls to proclaim their love. We have to help the people who are in need and need to proclaim their love to their loved ones." Blue answered.

"This makes no sense." Crystal muttered softly to no one in particular.

Green sighed. "Why didn't I finished Fairy academy?! Why did I married you instead?"

"Because you love me." Blue laughed in a teasing tone.

"Pesky girl. Fine, I do it. But only this time, now let's see. Pumpkin for the transport, mice for the horses, the horse as the driver, and the cat and the dog as escort servants... it doesn't make much sense, but I don't care." Green mumbled. He turned to the animals and snapped in his fingers and well you know what happened.

Pearl, Diamond and Platinum look at themselves in amazement. "I can't believe I'm so beautiful." Platinum exclaimed in happiness.

"Please tell me we're going to look like this forever." Pearl muses.

"I am hungry." Diamond pointed out.

"There done." Blue said.

"Why is the horse a escort and are we the horses?!" Ruby complained.

"Oh, such ya trap sissy!" Sapphire yelled.

"Thank you very much honey." Blue said in delight. "Now let's get to my favorite part; a dress for the lady."

Ruby nudged Blue. 'I hope she can understand animal' He thought. "Uhm excuse me but, can I make the dress? I am very good at knitting and sewing.

Sapphire scowled angrily and head-butted Ruby as hard as she could.

"I got a better idea." Blue says as she claps her hands together in delight. She drags Crystal further in the garden. After snapping with her fingers, Crystal's clothes turned into a beautiful dress [18].

Crystal went to the pond to see her dress. She was amazed by it.

"I like it sexy you know, that way you can seduce your prince easily." Green commented. "Well, have fun at the ball." Blue told to Crystal as she steps in the carriage.

"Don't forget. The magic will expire by midnight." Green warned Crystal.

"Drop death." Pearl grumbled in disappointment.

Crystal nodded and off they go. Blue and Green saw her off to the ball. "We did a good job, didn't we?" Blue asked as she snuggled closer to Blue.

"Swear this is going to be the last time." Green commanded annoyed as he tried to get Blue off of him.

At the ball all monarchies of Europe invited by Napoleon himself arrived at the palace. The guests are dressed very fine and elegant.

"Hey Prez, what will be on today's news?" A reporter named Black asked his boss; White, the president of the newspaper Paris Times.

"The biggest scope of the daily news is the Ball. They'll announce the engagement of the prince and a lot of royalties will be present. On top of that the prince is known for being a party-guy and troublemaker; just think what for big scoop we can catch!" White explains excitingly. She grabs him by his hand and drags him with her. "The party has started!" White almost yelled elated.

They went inside, once they reached the ballroom, they saw the room filled with guests from all over the world. There was a long line of food that would make Diamond end up in the hospital from drying up by his constant drooling. Somewhere in the corner of the room sat the Crown Prince of Imperial France.

"This is boring." Gold said to himself. He wondered what Crystal is doing and how she'd react about the engagement. He never met the girl and this engagement was only made to keep peace in the land. "I wish she was here."

"Hey, Gold!" Gold looked up to see a young man with spiky black hair and red eyes approaching.

"Hey Red, how's it going?" Gold asked as they shook hands.

Red was the son of King George IV and heir to the throne of England [19].

"What do you think? I heard you about to wed Princess of Portugal?" Red answered.

"Yeah, but it's was Tallyard's idea. It's only to keep the peace in Europe." Gold answered with little enthusiasm.

"It seems so." Red agrees. "By the way, is something wrong? You don't seem like your usual self."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing really." Gold reassured the young man.

"He's in love with some else." A boy with red hair, silver eyes and a cold expression answered. The boy's name was Silver and he happens to be Gold's best friend since 1805. Behind him were Princess of Austria, Yellow and her younger brother Emerald of Russia [20].

"With who?" Emerald asked

"Emerald!" Yellow yelled sternly.

"Ok, it all began with the tutor session I was forced to follow..." Gold started to explain.

Outside, Crystal's carriage arrived and the Imperial Guard let her in. She steps out of the carriage with a nervous look. She gives Pearl, who looks worried at her a reassured nod and walks into the palace.

"… So what should we do to kill time?" Diamond asked.

Pearl looked puzzled at Platinum.

"How about a card game?" Platinum suggested.

"What about Ruby and Sapphire?" Pearl asked.

"They can join, as long as no one sees us." Platinum answered.

"I get the snacks!" Diamond announced cheerfully."

"She may be super serious, proper and a sadist, but she's interesting." Gold told his guests.

"That's something you don't see every day." Silver said in a sarcastic tone.

"A commoner and a sadist too?" Yellow asked worried.

"How did you fall for her?" Red asked Gold with curiosity.

"It's got to do with..." Gold was about to answer when he sees a mysterious and beautiful looking girl [21]. Strangely the girl reminded him of Crystal. He ignored his guests and walked over to the girl. While Napoleon watches him.

"Tallyard, who is she? She looks familiar, have I seen her before?" Napoleon asked his diplomat.

"I don't know, sire, but it seems that your nephew has taken interest in her." Tallyard answers.

"What if his interest in her is more important to him that his engagement to the princess of Portugal?" Napoleon asked worried.

"That could cause a political fault, sire. Unless, we could do something about it" Tallyard answered.

"No, let him be for once." Napoleon commands as he watches his Nephew move his towards the blue haired girl.

Meanwhile, Crystal wanders around in the crowd until she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see the Crown Prince, Gold standing in front of her expectantly.

'Act natural, Crystal. He's just a no good...handsome prince I never had feelings for...no, this is not the time for this.' Crystal thought when Gold comes close to her.

"I've never seen you around here. What's your name?" Gold asked.

"Umm, it's… Chris, for Christine." Crystal responded quickly, hoping that Gold wouldn't find out.

"Chris? I like that. Care to join me?" Gold offered his hand.

"Sure" Crystal answered as she takes his hand.

They join the dance floor while Beethoven performs the waltz. While...

"This is the scope of the century!" White mumbled excitingly as she writes her notepad full.

"What is?" Black asked confused.

"That!" White points her finger to Gold and Chris (Crystal) who are dancing.

"Crown Prince has feelings for a girl that's not his fiancée. Oh, this is so going to be on daily paper." White exclaims happily, while dreaming of the success their news will bring. "This is the best say of my life!"

Black sweat-drops and tries to calm his overactive boss down, while everyone else became amazed by the Crown Prince and Crystal's dancing.

"So, Chris. What brings you here?" Gold asked her.

Crystal hesitated to answer, hoping that her answer won't blow her cover. "I wanted to come to the ball."

"For what?" Gold asked suspiciously.

"I needed to get out once in a while." Crystal answered no trace of nervousness in her voice.

Gold chuckled. "You know, you kinda remind me of someone."

"And of whom do I remind you off?" Crystal asked wondering about what the professor told her the day before.

"Her name is Crystal. She's the most beautiful and serious gal I ever met." Gold said with sweet tone.

"What's so important about her?"

"She's somehow interesting, proud, bossy and a sadist, but yet I feel so attracted to her. She reminds me of myself; behind her mask of seriousness is a face that's trapped and yearns for freedom, like me. "Gold answered.

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked surprised.

"_Thus we; the audience, I and the director know that Crystal is the mystery girl, but Gold seem to be stupid and dense enough not to notice, what is he, Red?! Anyway, her plan was to find out about Gold's feelings which, succeeds, but what she didn't expect was that she also realized that she also fell for him. Wow, that sounded like too Cliché [22], don't you think?_" Narrator told to the Audience. _"Now let's continue with this too cliché story!"_

"Who is she?" Lyra, the Princess of Portugal wondered while she was watching Gold and Crystal.

"A friend I guess." Silver answers as he approached the girl.

"So, when do we have our dance?" Lyra asks while putting up a puppy-face to Silver.

"… Later!" Silver answered while turning away quickly to hide his blush.

"It seems that Gold like her?" Yellow stated.

"Maybe she's his soul mate?" Red wondered. He knew of the prince's reputation of being a lecher and flirt. So the idea of the golden eyes boy to fall in love for the first time was quite interesting.

They continued to watch the dancing couple. Beethoven has come with a new kind of waltz which is rougher, with rhythm that is too modern like Tango or ballet [23]. Gold and Crystal matched the song perfectly and flawless, until they separate by 5 feet apart. Everyone waited until the surprise climax as they run towards each other. They continue to perform their dance with perfection, until the song stops. The two stare at each other's face. To their surprise everyone applauds. After bowing they leave the dance floor for some privacy.

"Come on, let's follow them!" White yells as she runs after the duo. The poor Black tries his best to catch up to her.

"Wait for me!" Black shouts out.

"_Our two love birds are walking down the garden, until they reach a fountain. Both of them remain quiet and enjoy the garden's scenery. Gold splashed water at Crystal and the crystal-eyes girl responded by soaking him too. They enjoyed the moment as they never had before. Crystal finally saw another side of Gold that she never saw before, which makes her fall even more in love with the prince. She plans to tell him everything, who she really is and her feelings, but when they reached the top of the stairs. Crystal noticed the clock; it was almost midnight. She shrugs the nervous feeling away and pretends like nothing this evening is too good to be true and it's too early to let it end."_

"Do you love her?" Crystal asked.

"Who?" Gold responded confused.

"The Princess of Portugal." She answered.

"No, it's only a political marriage. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Crystal answered quickly.

"Say, have we met before? You look familiar." Gold said, he noticed that she was getting nervous.

Before Crystal could answer the clock hit twelve and the sound echoed through the whole palace. "I, have to go!" Crystal said and she quickly ran downstairs, but Gold grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! I need to know. You look like her, you sound like her too and you even act like her, are you her? Are you Crystal?" He asked while he stared into her eyes.

Crystal felt as if he was looking through her soul. The sound of the clock was heard again through the castle. Crystal snapped back to reality, she yanked her arm free and continued to run downstairs.

"Wait!" Gold yelled after her. He ran as fast as he could, which gave him stares, strange looks and various scolding from the crowd, but he didn't care. He had to catch up with her and confirm everything himself; sadly she was way ahead of him.

She ran into the carriage, the animals and the escorts all had returned when they heard the first ring of the clock but, Crystal arrived too late and everything was changed back. Crystal quickly grabbed the pumpkin, the cat, the dog and the mice and jumped on the horse. The Old Guard stare confused as the girl leaves the gate. Gold arrives shortly after Crystals departed.

"Have any of you seen a hot blue haired girl in a sexy dress?" He asked.

"No, but we did see a 'hot' girl on a horse in an ugly dress." One of the guards answered.

"Both work fine for me, which way did she go?"

"She left east, but I don't think you can catch up to her."

"Dammit!" Gold cursed out loud. Disappointed he walked back to the castle, but he stopped when he saw something shimmering. He looked closer and noticed at was a heel made of glass. "I wonder if her feet hurt." Gold mused. "Those heels look painful especially if it's made of glass."

The Next day, Crystal lost in her thoughts, daydreaming about last night; she didn't notice Professor Oak entering.

"Crystal, why are you so early?" The professor asked.

"I felt elated after taking a day off." Crystal answered.

"I see, well I got news to tell you." Professor Oak announces proudly as he showed her a copy of Paris Times. It was written with a giant letters; "Crown Prince and his mystery girl shocked the Monarchies of Europe." Crystal was quite surprised, satisfied and puzzled about her feelings when she saw it.

"The mystery girl really is something. She reminds me of you." Professor Oak said, while taking a sip from his coffee. Crystal looked attentively at the professor. She sighed and put her work down.

"Sir, I got something to say." Crystal said.

Professor Oak frowned curiously. "What is it?"

"I'm the mystery girl. I went to the ball secretly and danced with Gold."

Professor Oak sighed. "I was wondering if I was just seeing things, but what I don't understand is, how were you able to go to the ball?"

"It's a long story that involved a lot of strange things including the strangest fairy couple I've met, But that's not important, what's important is that I know now what kind of person Gold really is. He's so…nice and caring. I've never seen him like that. When we danced, it's like we are in our own world and no one can get us out of that world. He's like… the kind of person I always dreamed to be with" Crystal explained.

"I get it; you fell in love with him. It was pretty obvious you know that?" Professor Oak said.

Crystal shook her head, "Professor, I can't and shouldn't be together with him. I shouldn't interfere in political affairs. If I didn't knew he was to be wed with the princess of Portugal, then maybe I could tell him that it was me."

"It was you the whole time?" Both Crystal and Oak turned surprised to see Gold standing by the door. "Why you didn't you told me?" Gold asked [24].

"I was thinking about telling you, but you are engaged to the Princess of Portugal." Crystal explained.

"You think I care about that shit?" Gold asked as he slowly approached Crystal. "Super serious gal, I prefer my feelings over political matter, screw them! If we ever end up in a war because of my decision, I'll handle it when that time comes."

"Don't do that!" Crystal protested.

"Why?" Gold asked. He leans into Crystal and kissed her, but to Gold's surprise Crystal leans away.

"Don't. Do what your country expects you to do." Crystal answers while putting her hand between them.

"Crystal, you don't mean that. You really don't have to worry about that. I'll speak with my uncle. I'm sure he'll understand and cancel the engagement." Gold exclaimed as he left the room.

At the Palace, Gold runs into his uncle's room.

"Uncle, I need to speak with you, it's urgent." Gold said.

"Is this about the marriage arrangement?" Napoleon asked.

Gold was taken aback by how well his uncle knew him. "Yes." He answered,

"I have talked with Tallyard and he agrees with me that we should cancel your engagement. I'm sorry for taking you away from your happiness. Go to the woman you love and live your life. You'll still be heir to the throne and you have to remain faithful to your duties, but you are free to love the one you desire [25]."

Gold hugged his uncle and thanked him over and over again. After he finished drying his tears he ran outside on his way back to Crystal, thought on his way, he remembered that he still didn't know where she lived and that he had a shoe to return. So he decided to go to the lap and ask professor Oak for her address.

"_So, Gold was on his way to Crystal's mansion. Back at the mansion, the stepmother has her suspicions' about Crystal being the mystery girl that danced with Gold at the ball. So she locked the poor girl up in her room, just before the prince arrived."_

"Let me out! I swear you'll pay for this!" Crystal threatened.

"Don't worry dear; I'll let you out once the prince returns back to the castle!" Clair repeated in an evil tone.

"… if you do that I can always to go Gold myself, makes me wonder why I returned to this mansion in the first place."

"… Shut up and follow the plot!"

"_Meanwhile the prince was getting ready to make his entrance to impress Crystal…"_

"Hi there sweetie, I came to pick you up… no that sounds lame. *Cough Cough* Good day milady I understood that someone ordered a prince and a lost shoe? Dude what am I a nerd trying to pick up a girl?! Yo super serious gal, you look pretty hot today, let's go for a ride… dammit not good enough!"

"_So, while out prince was still busy with coming up with the perfect pick up line for Crystal, the girl herself tried to escape from her room. The kicked and tackled the door as hard as she could, but the door refused to break open."_

"Dammit! What is this door made of titanium?" The blue haired girl wondered, while she look for any other option to escape the room.

"_Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum and Diamond looked pitiful at the girl. They decided to try their best to reunite her with her prince."_

"Hey guys, what if we break open the window? That was she can escape and surprise the prince." Sapphire suggested. The other animals looked awkwardly at her. "What? It happens a lot in those TV-shows and movies."

"That may be true, but it's rude and unladylike to do. He's the Prince of France for heaven's sake." Platinum answered.

"Yeah, but he's also a rude delinquent lecher who loves to party. I noticed he was trying to peek under her dress once." Sapphire countered.

"But, but, It's barbaric!" Ruby yelled.

Sapphire felt another headache coming up and beat the poor Ruby into pulp.

"Let's just find the key." Diamond suggested.

"_They all agree. Ruby and Sapphire went out of the room to find the key, luckily for them Crystal was the only bright one of the household, so they found the key on a table next to Crystal's room. Sapphire grabbed the key and went back to Crystal's room. Once back Ruby and Sapphire immediately dropped the key in shock, when they saw Crystal with a chair in her hands and facing the window [26]."_

"To hell with this! This isn't my house to begin with, so I won't feel guilty breaking anything!" She yelled.

Ruby fainted and Sapphire started to laugh maniacally. "HAHAHAHA! I told ya that breaking that window would have been better!"

"Platinum and Diamond sweat-dropped, while Crystal kicked the chair against the window. How ladylike."_ The narrator commented sarcastically._

Crash!

"_Now a few minutes ago the prince finally decided to enter the house and pick up his bride."_

"Yo super serious gal! You dropped something at the ball so I thought you might want it back. Also I talked to my uncle and he's totally okay with us hooking up together! Crys?" Gold looked confused around. "Crys where are you?"

Clair approached the prince, while her two daughters were watching in the back curiously. "Good day your highness, what brings you to our home?"

"Well uncle Oak told me his super-hot assistance Crystal lives here and I came here to pick her up and to return something she dropped."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we don't have a girl names Crystal living in this house. Isn't that right girls?" Clair asked her daughters.

"Yes mother, we don't know anyone that goes with the name Crystal."

"Then do you know someone called Christine?" The prince asked.

Clair and her daughters looked confused at the prince. "What?"

"Crys sometimes goes with the alias Christine, Chris or super serious girl."

"I am sorry your highness, but we aren't familiar with those names either." Clair responded.

"Shit, maybe I heard him wrong." Gold mumbled.

"But wait, it would be a shame if your journey was for nothing, why won't you stay and have tea with us? My daughters are very good company."

"Nah, I'm not into old, ugly and fat. I prefer sexy, busty and with a nice ass." Gold answered uninterested. He was about the leave when they suddenly heard a crash upstairs.

"What in heaven's name…" Clair wondered.

They all went outside and they saw Crystal getting ready to jump.

"What the?!" The stepsisters yelled in surprise.

"Super serious gal!" Gold called in delight.

Crystal fumed. "Don't call me that! Who is sexy, busty and with a nice ass you pervert! Crystal yelled, while she jumped out of the window and landed perfectly on her stepsisters while giving Gold the kick he deserved.

Clair gasped and ran to her daughters. "Are you alright my angels?"

Sabrina and Whitney groaned as they got up from the mud. Crystal walked over to Gold and helped him get back on his feet.

"I can't believe that I actually missed your physical abuse." Gold mumbled.

"And I can't believe that I missed you rude and perverted comment." Crystal mused, while Gold held up her glass shoe/ heel/ slipper, whatever you want to call it. Crystal looked confused.

"You dropped it." Gold explained. "Man I can't believe you were able to walk on that, it's super painful."

Crystal looked puzzled at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I was curious." Gold answered. "You girls make it look like it's easy walking on those, but it hurt so much, I thought someone was pricking me with needles and for you information I fell a lot too. They should forbid heels I'll tell you."

Crystal giggled. "Sure they should."

"So, do I get that kiss that I deserve?" Gold asked.

"_Crystal frowned, but complied. They kissed for just 5 seconds, but for them it was enough. The animals were cheering, Gold's slaves, I mean lackey's too and on top of that Lady Claire almost got a heart attack."_

"Let's go super serious gal." Gold said, while leading Crystal to the carriage.

"With pleasure." Crystal answered. "Oh by the way miss Clair, I think your house is on fire." Crystal said casually.

Lady Clair looked shocked at her house that indeed was burning down.

"NOOO MY HOUSE!" She yelled desperately. She tried her best to save her house, but little could she do.

Pearl, Dia, Platinum and the mice couple were watching them silently from the buses. Sapphire was whistling, while cleaning her hands with a leaf. "Well I'm sure she won't miss the house, since we will live in a castle from now on and I don't think anyone will notice if the whore trio become homeless."

"But, what about us?" Rube asked.

"We'll be living with Crystal of Course." Pearl answered. "After everything we've done for each other."

"Does that mean we can play a card game and eat whenever we want?" Dia asked excitingly.

"Of course we can." Platinum smiled. All the animals all cheer in happiness.

_Thus, the whole French Empire celebrated the wedding of Prince Gold and his newly wed wife Crystal, soon to be queen of France. Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl and Platinum moved in with Gold and Crystal, on Crystal's request of course. Lady Claire and her stepsister died a tragic death, but since no one cared they're bodies were left at the burned house waiting to be eating by rats and other wild animals. So the kingdom was at peace and everyone lived happily ever. You know what; this was a short story I had to tell. Ha ha ha ha, doing the full story with all the details? Hell no! {26] Why giving the director too much stress? She can't do that, or else this story would be screwed. Okay, enough of this, I am out of here." The narrator announced as he left the room._

Author's Notes: This is the best I can do. It took me about 4 hours to write this. I wanted to do something in a style from the old writing system. Also let me know about your opinion in a review. I will come one with another one if you guys want to.

Beta readers note/ director: Took me a lot of time to read this all and correct things. The internet wasn't helping me much either, but I finally finished it! I can't believe it ended up being 18 pages long, but I'm satisfied and proud of this. I hope I didn't miss a few things, but well a human isn't perfect. So don't you dare to not review, because we did our best to make this an awesome story.

Updated: I edit this to correct form and fixed the continuity errors like the dates. I have listed the references I put in.

1. It was one of those what if Napoleon didn't want to conquer Europe instead?

2. By the way, it's an AU without the Pokémon. It's on the real world in a alternate timeline.

3. I got that idea from Disney verison.

4. And that is the question that why no monarchs back in the day didn't do that?

5. To be fair, after battle of Austerlitz started the series of Napoleonic Wars, but in this story it didn't happen.

6. Frantic shipping you should be proud. Oh, wait It's canon!

7. I kinda borrow that line from Smashtasm with Narrator thing.

8. Oh that one, it was based on Tauberpa's Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks Abridged when Link questions the Narrator of that.

9. Like the same thing in number 8.

10. It was xxxDreamingflowerxxx's idea.

11. I'm a Nostalgia Critic fan. Please hate me for that.

12. This was from TFS DBZ abridged which Kami leaves the new Z fighters to train under the hands of Mr. Popo. Just watch to understand this joke.

13. The misunderstand cliché, but I avert it that only lasted a day because I don't want them to mope for that long.

14. Parody version of Disney's Cinderella when our dear Cinderella has to work around the clock.

15. The cat to be a good guy was my decision to poke fun at the Disney version which it was the jerk bad guy. I decided to make that cat into a good ally to Cinderella.

16. That part was from Shrek that Donkey and Shrek were talking that he likes Fiona or not. So, I use it to make it into a parody joke.

17. I poke fun of Fairy Godparents. The Oldrivalshipping makes this parody executed perfectly.

18. Ok, this what I imagine about her appearence, see the devintart edition to understand it.

19. Again, Red kinda refers to British Army that wears Red coats during that period.

20. There historical records that monarchs of Europe were related to each other.

21. Borrow that from Disney Version when the Prince sees Cinderella.

22. That was supposed to be a joke.

23. See the devintart edition to understand this.

I just love them as waltz music. But that's your choice to which one fits this dance sequence.

24. The averted version of Liar Reveal or the Reveal.

25. Why stories don't do this at all?

26. This was a parody from the Disney version which the mice get the key to save Cinderella.


	14. Noticed

Noticed

Hey, everyone. I'm Republic Empire and I have grave news that I have to rewrite the ending of this part because I decided to retired. The good news is that I'm currently doing a remake on one of the old fanfics into a Pokémon Special AU story takes place in the Halo Universe. Don't worry about it, Theatre of Parodies is in good hands to someone I can trust.

For the remake is based on Spartan and the Oni A.I., that Gold is a Spartan-II super soldier as his mission is to protect Crystal, A.I. unit like Cortana in the Halo games. I do advise you to know about Halo by going to Halo wiki or get an Xbox from Halo1-3 and Halo Reach. Everyone from Pokemon adventurs from old to current ones will be appeared in the story which it will take me at least a year to finish since I am doing a rough draft edition in Deviantart.

There will be four story arcs that refer to the games of Halo 1, 2, 3, and a flashback story arc that takes before Halo 3 that explores Gold's training and his relationship with Lyra. Yes, ladies and Gentlemen it's going to be a Heartsoulshipping story. In the Halo 1 to 3, it's a mangaquestshipping story. Other shipping will be involved as subplots and a Covenant's perspective as well that Silver and all the Pokemon villains will be as the Covenant alien forces.

The story arcs of 2 and the flashback arc will be the saddest and tragic moments you will ever read. For those played Halo, you will understand what's going on. If you read the original one, it is much different than the remake. It will be sci-fi, adventure, action, tragic, hurt & comfort, romance, humor, and drama as well.

It will be my last final work while it is a remake of my first one. So, watch out for the story of the remake.


End file.
